


Когда боги устанут

by essilt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Dagor Dagorath, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Het, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Я сегодня Эру и разрешаю другой сценарий Дагор Дагорат :) Постканон, АУ, Феанаро и все-все-все.Традиционно: ящик водки - и всех обратно (с) :)





	1. Глаз шторма

Что-то похожее однажды уже было: круг мертвенно-белесого света, зыбкие очертания уходящих в бесконечность колонн, четырнадцать пар глаз, нацеленных на него. Сколько же тысяч лет прошло? И на что он похож эти тысячи лет спустя? Хранит ли феа хоть оттиск носившего ее в себе, но испепеленного тела или превратилась в не более чем мутный сгусток прежних порывов, стремлений и желаний, и память об умениях и делах — всего лишь мучительный призрак?  
А вот они, хозяева и хранители мира, ничуть не изменились. Сияющие звездные очи на мраморно-матовом, благородном лике: Элентари. Статный муж кормит с руки огромного орла, с которым, кажется, никогда не расстается: Манвэ. Коренастый бородач с мощными плечами и медными браслетами на запястьях: Аулэ. Его глаза сощурились на мгновение, выражая подобие улыбки. Ну, хоть кого-то можно считать другом. А вот Дарительница Плодов не выказывает и тени приветствия: длинна память эльдар, но у валиэ Йаванны подлиннее будет.  
Долговязая, чуть согбенная, как мастер над трудной и тонкой работой, фигура в иссиня-сером балахоне с низко надвинутым капюшоном: Намо. Этого он узнал бы по одному шороху одежды, хотя так ни разу и не увидел его лица. И еще одну, очень похожую: плакальщицу Ниэнну с преисполненным страдания взглядом...  
— Куруфинвэ Феанаро, — изрек Манвэ — и орел тоже вперил взгляд в приговоренного.  
В своем воображении он задержал дыхание. Сколько уже тысяч лет не слышал, как звучит собственное имя.  
— Ты снова призван в Круг Судеб.  
В воображении он пробудил собственный голос, представил, как двигаются язык и губы, как напрягаются связки, чтобы придать звучание словам.  
«Я говорить не могу».  
— А ты думай, — посоветовал Манвэ. — Как сейчас. Мы услышим.  
Он посмотрел бы в ответ тяжело и гневно — но есть ли глаза у того, чем он предстал перед взорами воплощенных Стихий?  
— Через тебя в мир пришло немало зла, Куруфинвэ Феанаро.  
«Да уж не больше, чем через Моринготто или нежелание валар услышать воззвания из Белерианда».  
Над ним и сквозь него пронесся негодующий гул, ураганным порывом всколыхнул седое марево, в котором терялись вершины бесконечных колонн.  
Взметнулось могучее красное пламя с золотым ободом: Тулкас.  
— Запереть его там, откуда достали!  
У него был сын, столь же скорый на смех и на ярость, на прощение и на расправу; быстрее всех в любом состязании, на охоте и в бою. Ему одному выпала скорая смерть. В одно мгновение он решился распахнуть ей объятия: пришедшей отражением образа той, кого он полюбил так же стремительно, безоглядно и буйно, как промчалась вся его жизнь.  
— Я предупреждал. — Голос Намо звучал гулко и глухо, словно шел из глубин земли. — Этот дух не укротить.  
«Я видел, как умирают мои сыновья: один за другим, один страшнее другого. Ты меня укротил, вала Намо. Таким ты бы кого угодно укротил».  
Стихии вновь заспорили, заколыхалась земная твердь, и только сияющие звездные очи Элентари глянули на него, достали до самого донышка, где в едва ощутимом, неясном даже мастеру трепете зарождается замысел.  
Валиэ улыбнулась. Обменялась долгим взглядом с Манвэ и тот поднял руку, призывая остальных к тишине. Орел на подлокотнике его трона переступил мощными лапами.  
— Не сравнить ошибки, но ради искупления ты стоишь здесь, Куруфинвэ Феанаро.  
Огненный шторм захлестнул в одно мгновение. Он помнил это испепеляющее, сокрушительно бешенство, охватывающее с головы до ног, продирающее до костей; пламя вихрем ходило вокруг, а он стоял посреди, пока чужой голос, вкрадчивый и стелющийся, не раскрыл над ним глаз шторма.  
— Сотканное грядущее вступает в свои права.  
За тончайшим покрывалом — бледный размытый лик, чьи черты даже рыжая так и не сумела передать в камне: переменчивый лик будущего, Вайрэ.  
Но сколько бы ни колебались очертания будущего, он ясно прочел одно:  
«Дагор Дагорат».  
Глаз шторма распахнулся шире — и огненный вал иссяк.  
— Врата Ночи пали, — голос будущего столь же неуловим, как и лик его. — Прежде назначенного времени. Мелькор свободен…  
«У него есть только одно имя: Моринготто».  
— Пусть так, — медленно кивнул Манвэ. — Какое бы имя он ни носил, но Врата Ночи разрушены…  
Ледяная, звенящая ясность пронзила его:  
«И могущественные валар пришли просить меня сковать новые?»  
Снова гул и дрожь земли. Снова выкрики Тулкаса и призывы Манвэ к спокойствию. Орел приподнялся на лапах, встопорщил перья, целил глазами попеременно во все стороны.  
— Не о цепях пойдет речь, но об оружии. — Громовой голос, что рокот моря, не сразу разобрать слова: Ульмо.  
Сколько раз уже в мыслях сковано это оружие! Сочтены каждая капля металла, каждый удар молота по заготовке, каждое слово в чарах…  
Их больше, чем тысяч лет, проведенных в отлучении от всего, что составляло его суть.  
«А что, среди нолдор мастера перевелись?»  
— Мастера не перевелись, Куруфинвэ Феанаро, — голос Аулэ тяжел, как удар молота о наковальню. — Но нет мастера, равного тебе.  
Он представил усмешку, как помнил: короткий выдох — так, что раздуваются ноздри, угол губ резко вверх… Поистощился, как видно, замысел Эру.  
Если валар и услышали это, то не подали виду.  
— Ты можешь помочь Исцелению Арды, Куруфинвэ Феанаро.  
Простое лицо труженицы, волосы собраны в плотный узел, спокойно сложенные на коленях руки с мозолистыми пальцами: Эстэ. И ее супруг, непроницаемый и умиротворенный даже среди спора собратьев, последний врачеватель и колыбельщик Мириэль: Ирмо.  
«Вы хотите исцелить мир от Искажения. Я хочу падения Моринготто. Первое следует из второго, значит, цель у нас одна».  
— Ты согласен? — Манвэ пригладил крыло орла.  
«Мне руки нужны».  
— Будут руки. Все, что необходимо для работы, ты получишь, пока не будет создано то, что просим.  
«А после?»  
— Твой приговор не отменен, Куруфинвэ Феанаро, — произнес Намо.  
Огненный шторм едва не охватил его снова. Почему дух не может сгореть так же, как плоть!  
— Ты согласен?  
Расплатиться с Моринготто — вот о чем нужно думать. О мщении. Время ярости еще наступит, повторял он снова и снова.  
«Не задаром. На моих условиях».  
— Довольно! — взревел Тулкас. — Довольно он глумился над нами! Безъязыкий, бестелесный изгой! Запереть его там, откуда достали!  
Манвэ снова поднял руку.  
— Тихо, Астальдо. Говори свои условия, Куруфинвэ Феанаро.  
«Когда оружие будет готово, мои сыновья должны быть освобождены из плена Намо».  
— Они не в плену. Равно так и ты, они несут кару за свои деяния.  
«Я не слышал, чтобы их приговорили нести ее до конца мира».  
— Ты многого не слышал.  
«Мне и не нужно. А вот мои сыновья не должны услышать, что они отсиделись, как крысы, в твоих подвалах, вала Намо, пока другие воевали за них с Моринготто».  
— Если Арда будет исцелена, то не услышат. Если Арда не будет исцелена — тем паче не услышат.  
Он пожал бы плечами, будь у него плечи.  
«Я не стану торговаться сыновьями. Соглашайся, вала Манвэ, или послушай своего собрата и верни меня туда, где держал все эти годы».  
Хозяин ветров задумался.  
— Каковы другие условия?  
«Я хочу обнять жену».  
— Это легко устроить, — звездные очи Элентари снова глянули до самого донышка. — Она тебя ждет.  
Он представил, что улыбается. Рыжая частенько говорила: никто в целом свете не сравнится красотой с Элентари, все попытки изваять совершенство ничтожны — а сама и сейчас казалась ему стократ прекраснее в каждом воспоминании, от первого до последнего мгновения.  
«Конечно, она меня ждет. Иначе какой во всем этом смысл?»  
Валиэ переглянулась с Манвэ. Чуть склонила голову: согласие, уважение, то и другое разом?  
— Еще есть условия?  
«Последнее. Я хочу поединка с Моринготто».  
Тишина. Тишина и тишина снова; с нее, как стрела с тетивы, сорвалось:  
— Слава брата покоя не дает?  
Этот тоже напоминает о Турко: любитель охоты, псов и лошадей. Сын был дружен с ним в землях юности, казавшихся беспечальными. Недорогая то была дружба.  
«А хоть бы и слава брата, вала Оромэ, что с того? Нужно тебе мое мастерство — или нет?»  
— И ни слова о Камнях.  
Золотые косы, как колосья, а сама — что спелый плод: Йаванна.  
«А тебе есть, что сказать о моих камнях, валиэ Кементари? Не думаю. За Камни я буду спрашивать с Моринготто».


	2. Как в старые времена

Она появилась в дверях, вытирая перепачканные каменной пылью руки о рабочий выцветший фартук. Волосы убраны под косынку. Глянула на него сверху вниз - и как будто бы не удивилась даже, и совсем не обрадовалась. Возвратившийся из небытия муж - в самом деле, чему здесь дивиться.  
Сам не знает теперь, на что загадывал. На удачу, а она не сбылась.  
\- Это правда ты? - спросила наконец; голос ее помнился другим.  
В горле у Феанаро пересохло.  
\- Да, - сипло выговорил он. И только тут понял, что и ее голос изменило волнение.  
\- Мне сказали, ты не вернешься до конца мира.  
\- А ты и поверила, - короткая улыбка вздернула углы его губ.  
\- А я и поверила, - послушно повторила она.  
И вдруг побелела заметно даже сквозь медный загар, ухватилась обеими руками за дверной косяк и сползла, как стекла, вниз.  
\- Рыжая, что ты!  
Феанаро перемахнул ступени одним прыжком. Руки у Нэрданель были ледяные и тряслись мелко. Не думая, он сунул их к себе под рубаху на грудь, согреть. Сел на пороге лицом к ней.  
\- Рыжая?  
\- Это правда ты?  
Брови ее недоверчиво надломились, и Феанаро прижался к ним губами.  
\- Теперь поверила?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Это правда я.  
Она не стала спрашивать, как и почему; молча прислонилась к нему лбом, выдохнула. Феанаро распутал узел, стянул косынку с ее волос, набрал полные руки теплой расплавленной меди, зарылся лицом.  
\- Ох, Курво, - проговорила она, когда унялась дрожь и согрелись пальцы.  
\- Здравствуй, рыжая, - он развернул ее лицо к себе, глянул в подернутые туманом зеленые глаза, наклонился поцеловать - неловко, потому что отвык, и жадно, потому что слишком долго был вдали от нее. - Здравствуй.

\- Курво, - позвала она в темноте, когда они лежали щека к щеке и плоть к плоти.  
\- Ммм? - Феанаро скользнул ладонью вдоль гибкого тела жены под покрывалом. Страсть уже разверзлась над головой и под ногами, перемолола и опустошила их и выбросила обессиленными и обновленными в умиротворенный мир, но он еще наслаждался прикосновениями к ней и ее утомленными ласками.  
\- Это ведь не ради Камней?  
Он тихо рассмеялся в ответ и притянул ее к себе на грудь.  
\- О, жена моя, рыжая жена моя, - проговорил ей в висок. - Ты ругала меня за непокой, а кто ты сама, если не воплощение непокоя!  
Он поцеловал ее - долго и сладко, так, что снова всколыхнулось желание.  
\- Это ради моего отца, - серьезно продолжил он. - Ради нашего сына, погибшего в пламени, ради нашего сына, поглощенного морем, и ради остальных сыновей, чьи жизни оборвали мечи. Ради тебя и ради дочери, которая так и не пришла в этот мир.  
И усмехнулся, предвкушая ее реакцию на следующие слова.  
\- Ну и ради Камней тоже!

***  
В приоткрытую дверь дохнуло прокаленным, иссушающим жаром, и Нэрданель ахнула и на мгновение ослепла.  
В глубине кузницы, где Феанаро чародействовал — иначе не назовешь — над новым металлом, чтобы выковать нечто особенное для грядущего сражения, смолкли мехи.  
— Как в старые времена, да? — весело спросил муж.  
— Как в старые времена, — моргнув, согласилась Нэрданель и шагнула через порог.  
Феанаро сверкал шалыми от вдохновения глазами: голый по пояс, весь блестящий от пота, с тщательно убранными, туго стянутыми кожаным шнурком волосами (еще Махтан приучил следить за этим строже строгого), в рабочем фартуке, завязанном на шее и поясе. Пламя еще плясало в горне, но, лишенное подпитки воздухом, понемногу стелилось все ниже. Целую стену в кузнице занимали клещи всех размеров, на другой разместились молоты. Перед горном стояла кадка с углем, уже наполовину пустая. На наковальне остывала заготовка; немало схожих с ней, удачных и не слишком, были свалены в углу: в некоторых уже угадывался замысел мастера, другие так и не обрели форму, безжалостно отвергнутые за сокрытый от неопытного глаза изъян…  
Как в старые времена.  
Феанаро отложил зубило и молот, зачерпнул ковшом воды из кадки и опрокинул себе на голову, подошел к жене. Нэрданель поставила на стол деревянный, чуть щербатый по краю поднос с нехитрым завтраком: головка козьего сыра, горячий хлеб, кувшин молока.  
— Поешь, Курво.  
Он наспех протер руки какой-то тряпицей, схватился за сыр перепачканными в саже пальцами, затем с хрустом отломил хлеба — аж крошки брызнули в стороны.  
— И ты, — велел сурово.  
Нэрданель отщипнула от головки сыра и старательно прожевала под надзором мужа.  
Только тогда Феанаро накинулся на еду.  
Запястье у него было туго перевязано.  
— Что с рукой? — спросила Нэрданель.  
Феанаро недоуменно нахмурился на мгновение.  
— А-аа… Не поверишь — обжегся. — Он отложил на поднос ломоть хлеба и вдруг запрокинул голову, захохотал так, что выступили слезы; отирал их, пачкая копотью лицо. — Обжегся! Да я не обжигался в кузнице с десяти лет! — он потряс головой, вытянул перед собой руки, долго рассматривал ладони и пальцы. — От всего отвык, подумать только…  
Нэрданель улыбнулась, сочувственно потрепала его за локоть.  
— Холодное, — предупредила, когда Феанаро взял кувшин.  
— Угу, — только и буркнул муж.  
Оторвался от горлышка, над верхней губой остались «усы». Так и наклонился к жене с долгим молочным поцелуем — пока Нэрданель не вспыхнула, не потянулась к нему всем телом, жадно дергая завязки фартука на шее, на поясе. Феанаро сгреб ее в объятия, приподнял, усадил на стол, нетерпеливо вздернул юбки. Колени и бедра у нее теперь будут в саже — как в старые времена...  
— Рыжая, — протянул Феанаро с вожделением, собрал ее волосы в ладони — словно зачерпнул из медной реки. — Как же я стосковался по тебе.  
С глухим стуком опрокинулся кувшин, и на пол пролилось белое, душистое молоко.

После, когда перевели дыхание и отлепились друг от друга, на нее с ледяными объятиями навалилась пустота. Валар пошли на сделку с Феанаро, но это еще не означало будущего, зыбкие очертания которого изменялись едва ли не ежечасно.  
Нэрданель устала следить за их сменой.  
Если Феанаро и слышал ее мысли, то виду не подал. Он тоже прозревал будущее, но в этом предвидении не было места мелочам и тонкостям. Он знал, что победит; цена и потери его не волновали.  
Нэрданель наконец-то подняла кувшин, отодвинула дальше от края.  
— Если...  
— Когда я сражусь с Моринготто, — уверенно поправил Феанаро, — сыновья прикроют мою спину.  
Нэрданель не ожидала, и лицо ее дрогнуло. О детях говорили редко: не требовалось ни изливать друг другу свою боль, ни просить сочувствия.  
— Я скучаю по ним, — прошептала она. — По незнакомцам, которыми они стали. Я всю их жизнь пропустила, Курво…  
— Знаю, — он наклонился, прижался губами к ее макушке. — И я пропустил. Но Манвэ дал мне слово.  
— Ты не веришь валар, Курво. Прежде не верил — и теперь ничего не изменилось.  
Она прочитала в его сердце безошибочно — это тоже было, как в старые времена, и на сей раз Феанаро не стал отпираться или гневаться, только скривился, как отведал кислого.  
— Я никому, кроме тебя, не верю, рыжая моя, премудрая, — ответил обжигающе честно. — Но у них точно так же нет выбора, как и у меня. Под этим договором подписи не нужны.  
Нэрданель чуть закусила губу, медленно кивнула, принимая довод.  
— Но что-то в этом есть, согласись, — Феанаро нежно погладил ее по щеке. — Мы с тобой только вдвоем. Никто не вломится сюда с воплями, требуя разнять очередную драку за лучший кусок пирога… Когда это в последний раз было?  
Нэрданель засмеялась неуклюжей шутке — грустно, но все-таки по-настоящему засмеялась, и Феанаро, довольный этим, вернулся к наковальне.  
— Поди сюда, — решительно поманил жену за собой. — Дашь мне дельный совет.  
Нэрданель с сомнением подняла бровь.  
— Курво, я ведь не кузнец.  
— И что с того? — Феанаро небрежно пожал плечом. — Ты — Мастер.


	3. Королевская речь

— Курво, — с порога позвала Нэрданель, — к тебе гость.  
...Его уже почти устраивал новый, безымянный пока металл, предельно очищенный от всех рудных примесей и обретший свое серебристо-белое сияние: легкий, прочный, гибкий. Раскатать его удалось чуть не до толщины крыла бабочки, и весила такая пластина ничуть не больше, а пробить ее вышло не с первого и не со второго раза. Нагревался образец медленно и не плавился, даже когда митрил, добытый в недрах Белерианда детьми Аулэ, уже начинал терять форму. Обычное пламя он выдержал бы долго; устоит ли против огненного дыхания крылатых змеев — такого в кузнице не проверишь... Феанаро облокотился на наковальню, задумчиво покрутил в руке неровный яркий слиток. Удивительно, какие сокровища таят руды, которые он в свое время привез с гор в окрестностях Форменоссе и бросил за ненадобностью, за поспешностью, не думая, возьмется ли исследовать снова, — а теперь нашел ровно там же, где оставил. Незавершенное всегда настигнет. Одна беда: нет времени, получить нового металла удастся немного, нельзя тратить его на заготовки, что не пойдут в дело...  
Нэрданель выжидающе молчала, и Феанаро вспомнил, как жена говорила что-то.  
Вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— К тебе гость, — повторила Нэрданель.  
— Я никого не звал.  
— Я звала.  
Он хмыкнул, подпер кулаком подбородок и сощурился, рассматривая жену.  
— Смотрите-ка, — только и сказал вслух.  
Нэрданель улыбнулась.  
— Сойдет, если прямо так выйду?  
Она покачала головой. Смочила тряпицу в кадке с водой, протерла ему лицо. Шутливо стукнула кончиками пальцев по его ладоням, когда Феанаро потянулся обнять.  
— Вот теперь — сойдет.

Раньше он не замечал, как сильно Нолофинвэ похож на отца. Может, сходства было поменьше. Может, он отрицал это сходство, а сейчас — от оглушающей неожиданности встречи — не смог.  
— Так это правда, — проговорил Нолофинвэ, и голос у него был отцовский тоже: низкий и звучный.  
И растерянный.  
Феанаро развел руками. Слова не шли, тяжело, как камни, придавили язык. Нолофинвэ, как видно, было не проще.  
Феанаро подумал: со стороны их, наверное, не враз отличишь. Правда, теперь Нолофинвэ казался старше, потому что жил дольше.  
Неудивительно, что им было тесно вдвоем стоять у трона Нолдарана.  
Третьего никто никогда не брал в расчет, может, поэтому Арафинэ выгадал больше всех, пока старшие сыновья Финвэ остервенело рвали друг другу глотки за отцовскую любовь.  
Он-то не пришел.  
— Тирион полон слухами, как улей пчелами, — Нолофинвэ сделал новую попытку заговорить. Помолчал. Прочистил горло. — Не думал, что снова свидимся.  
— А хотел?  
— Было время, — уклончиво ответил Нолофинвэ. — Поквитаться хотел с твоей гордостью.  
Феанаро ожгло изнутри — аж кровь бросилась в лицо.  
— В тебе, брат, гордости ничуть не меньше моего, не взваливай на меня ее просчеты, — проговорил он сквозь зубы. Слово «брат» ему никогда толком не давалось. — Я закрыл тебе путь в Арамане, у тебя появился выбор. Вернулся бы сразу и покаялся — все равно ведь каялся. Гордость не пустила?  
Нолофинвэ стиснул зубы, заиграл желваками.  
— Нолмэ, — мягко произнесла Нэрданель, появилась будто из ниоткуда, скользнула неуловимой тенью, и вокруг сразу же обрел форму, цвета и запахи дом, налилась солнечным светом просторная комната, задышало в окна теплом вечное лето. — Проходи, выпей с нами вина.  
Нолофинвэ натужно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, сестра. Мать передала, что радуется твоему счастью.  
Нэрданель кивнула. Обернулась к Феанаро:  
— Он был другом мне все это время, Курво.  
Его ожгло по-новой — неожиданной, оттого особенно болезненной ревностью: у кого-то же была все эти годы возможность быть другом, говорить с рыжей, дышать одним воздухом, пока он не мог даже взглянуть.  
Нолофинвэ был ей другом — значит, были и те, кто друзьями не стали, не сказать худшего? Кто смотрел на нее косо и в спину желал ей недоброго? Кто вовсе отвернулся? Упрекал за совершенное мужем и сыновьями? Требовал возмездия и покаяния?  
Он ни разу не спросил, каково ей было: догадывался, что непросто, — но еще никогда эта догадка не была настолько ясной.  
Он смотрел, как Нэрданель разливает янтарное вино: умиротворенное лицо, сильные, уверенные руки ваятельницы, пронизанная солнцем тяжелая коса; вся точеная, как статуя, и только что не прозрачная от сияния, источаемого ее феа, и теплая, земная там, под платьем, везде, где можно коснуться. Его рыжая — и чья-то ненависть?  
Сколько помнил себя — ничего, кроме любви, не испытывал к ней. Даже безумный от ярости и скорби — ничего, кроме любви. Даже в полном горечи и разочарования прощании, когда взаимные упреки подкатывали, как тошнота, — ничего, кроме любви. Даже когда заходился воплем «Проклинаю!», прогорая насквозь от собственного же неуемного пламени, — ничего, кроме любви, потому что пламя было медным, как ее волосы, и от этого было легче.  
Его рыжая — и чья-то ненависть? К рыжей?  
Он еще и за это убьет того, кто породил Искажение.  
— Ну, за твое возвращение, — проговорил Нолофинвэ. Отсалютовал чашей. Лицо у него было — как камень до соприкосновения с резцом.  
Феанаро медленно кивнул.  
Они выпили. Вино было на травах и горчило.  
— Я не порадовался твоей смерти, — сказал Феанаро.  
Нолофинвэ поставил чашу на стол. Задумчиво посмотрел на колыхнувшееся на самом донышке вино.  
— Я твоей тоже, — ответил ровно.  
Для разных берегов корабли, верно, горели по-разному. Если пожар вообще был виден по ту сторону.  
— Я тогда считал себя правым, — Феанаро скрестил на груди руки. — Я сейчас считаю себя правым. Не откажусь от того, что сделал, не откажусь от того, что сейчас делаю. Принимаешь ты это или нет — твое дело. Хочешь быть мне в этом союзником, братом, никем — твое дело. Но до победы зарой нашу розню. А там… если мир исцелится, никому не будет до нее дела; а если погибнет — не будет дела вдвойне.  
Нолофинвэ залпом допил оставшийся глоток вина.  
— Я слышал о твоем договоре с валар, — не отвергая ни одного слова, он точно так же избегал называть и по имени, и братом. — Это безумие, ты представить себе не можешь, каково это.  
Заключение в чертогах Намо, говорили ему, будет вечным — но даже это пророчество не сбылось.  
— Вот ты мне и расскажешь, чтоб представил. Про сорок локтей, про пустой шлем, про… что там еще.  
Нолофинвэ скривился.  
— Ну, уж не сорок.  
— Уже проще!  
— Полагаешь, мы победим?  
С непривычки Феанаро скорее оскалился, чем улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю это. У меня есть все, чтобы его одолеть... что так смотришь?  
Нолофинвэ отступил на шаг.  
— Тебе не меня — тебе их нужно в этом убедить.  
— Кого?

Как будто весь Тирион собрался за порогом. Долго же они сюда шли, слухи не первый день сотрясают воздух. Сотни лиц, а то и тысячи — как волна, грозящая захлестнуть с головой. Кто-то смотрел с любопытством, кто-то с удивлением, кто-то с возмущением. Кое-кого Феанаро помнил, иных не знал; не одно поколение успело возмужать с тех пор, как он покинул Тирион. Племянница Артанис по-прежнему красива, но сделалась бледна, как тень, вот-вот расточится. Она дольше всех жила в смертных землях — видно, от этого даже Валинор не излечивает. Ее старший брат остался, каким запомнился: чуть отрешенное, спокойное лицо провидца, принявшего свою судьбу. Герой поневоле. Турукано не явился — Феанаро и сам бы не пришел на его месте. Финдекано сдержанно кивнул, он даже улыбался. Феанаро обозначил ответную улыбку — нашелся хоть один союзник. Финдекано и прежде скорее нравился ему за молчаливую упертость и редкий дар не тратить впустую ни одного слова. Нэльо, наверное, тоже именно это ценил превыше всего, особенно выцарапанный из сердца тьмы упертостью кузена. Нэльо, Нэльо, мой старший сын…  
Финдекано понимал.  
А волна все прибывала и прибывала, а вместе с ней нарастал шум.  
Нолофинвэ вышел вперед, поднял руку, призывая к тишине.  
— Мне есть что сказать вам, нолдор. — Он помолчал: не то собираясь с мыслями, не то вспоминая слово в слово все, что хотел сказать. — Вам известно, что пророчества, казавшиеся далекими, ныне стоят у нашего порога. Грядет битва, после которой мир либо умрет, либо вновь родится обновленным. Но если мы хотим исцеления от Искажения для всей Арды, мы должны исцелить его в себе, и я подам пример. Титул Нолдарана я ношу не по праву, а потому что сын мой был храбр, сын брата моего — щедр, а мой младший брат уважил мое право первородства. Теперь старший брат мой вернулся, и титул Нолдарана принадлежит ему — по праву первородства. Его огненный дух поведет нас, как вел прежде, ибо в нем одном не угасло пламя юности мира.  
Нолофинвэ замолчал. Тишина стояла такая, что больно было ее слушать, как больно было смотреть в ясное небо, где, если в пророчествах людей, о которых даже в чертогах Намо наслышаны, есть хоть зерно правды, Ариэн правила свой челн последние дни…  
Феанаро опешил.  
Если бы Илуватар, Единый, воплотился прямо здесь и сейчас, перед ними, если бы из-под земли вырос Моринготто, если бы воскрес отец и раны его закрылись и исчезли без следа, если бы тэлери добровольно отдали корабли, если бы Оссэ смирил свой гнев и захлебнувшиеся в его ярости нолдор восстали со дна морского, если бы Намо отрекся от проклятия, которым напутствовал их в Белерианд, и валар изъяли из тверди небесной Сильмарилл и вручили его создателю — он не был бы так поражен.  
— Как он увел за собой наш народ из Амана?  
Кровь так и вдарила жаром изнутри, обжигая до сбитого дыхания, — в который уже раз; пора бросить считать эти ожоги, как бросил когда-то считать удары огненных бичей балрогов.  
— Кто это сказал?  
Волна перед ним замерла, как зеркало.  
— Кто это сказал? — повторил Феанаро. — Выйди, не бойся. Я безоружен.  
Он и пришел сюда, как был в кузнице, пропотевший и в саже, в местами прожженном брызгами раскаленного металла фартуке. Только короны и не хватает.  
Волна не колыхнулась.  
— Тогда стой, где стоишь, Ангалаурэ Алькарион, — проговорил Феанаро. — Я помню тебя и твой голос там, во тьме над Тирионом, вторящий призывам отомстить за смерть короля и завладеть землями, из которых увели наш народ. Я помню каждого и мог бы каждому из вас ответить, но у меня нет столько времени. И у вас нет. И я не отрекусь от содеянного, но и от деяния, что предстоит, отрекаться не стану.  
Он помолчал. По волне, как рябь, прокатился шепот: негодующий и смущенный разом.  
Феанаро набрал в грудь воздуха.  
— Мой брат сказал: мы должны исцелить Искажение в себе, а я говорю больше: пришло время убить Моринготто в каждом из нас! Ибо он породил Искажение, и исчезнуть оно может только вместе с ним. Говорят, я один так далеко зашел во тьму, я сильнее всех запутался в тенетах его лжи и лести, говорят, мой пламенный дух питала чернота, зароненная им. Но то же пламя я вижу в каждом из вас. В каждом из вас я узнаю себя! Столько лет спустя угли, на которых плясало то пламя, тлеют в вас, заставляют вспоминать розни, когда истекает время единства. Искорените в себе Моринготто — я же сокрушу его самого. Я знаю, как это сделать! Слишком долго я был частью его замысла, и постиг самый его замысел. Я создал то, что поработило его самого! Потому я могу одолеть Моринготто. В сотворенном вот этими руками сокровище был заключен ключ ко всем его злодеяниям — в том же сокровище, к которому вы обращаетесь с самыми отчаянными своими надеждами! И в тот момент, когда враг будет сокрушен, ответьте себе: где хотите быть вы?!  
Он договорил в столь же невыносимой тишине, какая повисла и после речи Нолофинвэ. Тишине, готовой рассыпаться в осколки с малейшим дуновением ветра. Тишине, недоумевающей самой себе: тут бы нарушить немоту, охватившую толпу, да нечем — или не хватает решимости.  
— Нолдаран! — зычно выкрикнул Финдекано.  
Слово раскатилось далеко, вновь взбудоражило волну; осыпалась тишина, и крик Финдекано зазвучал, как эхо, все громче и громче:   
— Нолдаран! Нолдаран! Нолдаран!  
Слово гремело и гремело отвсюду; как давным-давно — Феанаро так и не узнал, сколько тысяч лет назад — в Тирионе взметнулось с бесчисленными красными факелами в затмении, охватившем Валинор. Пламенный дух, коронованный в круге огня посреди тьмы.  
Теперь это повторялось не во мраке — в ясном свете.  
Феанаро закрыл глаза.  
Нэрданель подошла к мужу и взяла его за руку. Не глядя, он сдавил ее пальцы чуть не до хруста.  
Лицо у него было неподвижное и белое, как снег.

Они остались вдвоем только поздним вечером, когда скрылось солнце. Долго молчали, сидя бок о бок на пороге, словно боялись вернуться в дом; наконец, Феанаро поднялся, нетерпеливо заходил взад-вперед, скрестив руки на груди и поглядывая на жену.  
— Ну, каково тебе?  
— Что?  
Он остановился. Сумерки обесцветили ее волосы, кожу и платье, но не отняли ни голоса, ни сияния глаз.  
— Королевой нолдор.  
Нэрданель помолчала немного, слушая себя, и пожала плечами.  
— Да так же, как и утром было простой ваятельницей.  
Феанаро моргнул и расхохотался — громко, встряхивая головой.  
— Ох, рыжая! — отсмеявшись, проговорил нежно. — Если я и мог в целом свете кого-то полюбить, так только тебя.  
— Ты и полюбил, — в ее ответе ясно зазвучали горделивые нотки.  
Он подошел ближе, чтобы дотронуться до нее, погладить по щеке.  
— До чего юн твой дух, — сказала Нэрданель. Она не сводила с него глаз.  
— Не старше твоего.  
— Так юн, что мне хочется нового времени детей.  
Феанаро вздрогнул — и, кажется, впервые с возвращения по-настоящему похолодел и не смог вдохнуть.  
Слишком много неожиданностей для одного дня.  
— Курво?..  
Он помолчал, собираясь с силами, обвел кончиками пальцев ее брови.  
— Я был бы рад этому, — произнес мягко и искренне. — Но не сейчас. Не накануне войны. Это не придаст мне сил. И не с мыслями о смерти — это не придаст ей сил.  
Нэрданель улыбнулась.  
— Ей!  
— Что? — Феанаро вздернул бровь. — Я все еще мечтаю о такой же рыжей, как ты.  
Она чуть запрокинула голову, прикрыла глаза, поцеловала его ладонь.  
— Курво, — так и спросила, — что ты от меня прячешь?  
— Ничего.  
— С самого первого дня, — настаивала Нэрданель. — Я же вижу.  
Он слишком устал, чтобы сердиться. Чтобы спорить. Чтобы сказать правду. Чтобы лгать. Даже чтобы восхититься тем, как точно она читает в его разуме и сердце.  
— Только то, о чем тебе думать не нужно, рыжая, — с этой полуправдой Феанаро убрал ладонь, обеими руками потянулся расплести косу за спиной жены. — Смерть, страхи, сомнения, дурную память о том, что давно прошло…  
— Ты же победишь?  
— Да, рыжая, — коса ее быстро сдалась и рассыпалась гладким, тяжелым полотном.  
— В чем тогда сомнения?  
— В цене. Думаю, не дурак ли я, что так продешевил!  
Она нахмурилась, недоумевая, и Феанаро пальцами разгладил ее напряженный лоб.  
— Если переживем Битву Битв — обещаю, у нас будет время детей.  
— А мы переживем?  
Он взял ее лицо в ладони, наклонился, поцеловал. Поцеловал снова. Он отвык от того, как это сладко, и в каждом новом поцелуе теперь была искра первого обретения.  
— Ты — да, рыжая моя. Клянусь.  
— Нет, Курво. Мы ее переживем?  
Феанаро хмыкнул.  
— Тут по-всякому может быть.  
Она с силой ухватилась за его локти. Глянула снизу вверх, и рот ее скорбно искривился.  
— Курво, я не хочу снова тебя потерять.  
Ему хотелось утешить ее. Сказать что-то прекрасное — чтобы помнилось, даже если Арда не исцелится; но навряд ли такие слова сыщутся даже в языке, на котором между собой говорят валар.  
— Никогда. Вот здесь, — Феанаро легонько стукнул жену кулаком в грудь, напротив сердца, — единственное место, где ты можешь меня потерять.


	4. Мастер

— Хорошая была речь, — сказала Нэрданель уже дома.  
— Слишком длинная, — нехотя проворчал Феанаро, пальцами загасил свечи. Коротко глянул в окно: на бархатно черном небе близко-близко, только руку протяни, красовался Эарендил — его рукотворная звезда, Сильмарилл.  
Ничей. Всеобщий.  
— Хорошая, — по голосу Нэрданель можно было угадать улыбку. — Но кое-что мне не понравилось, Курво. Ты не часть замысла Моринготто, ты — часть замысла Единого.  
В темноте он видел жену, очерченную лунным и звездным светом. Слышал, как шелестят ее одежды, спадая на пол. Чувствовал душистое тепло, исходящее от ее тела, все ближе и ближе.  
— Думаешь, у Единого есть замысел на мой счет? — хмыкнул едко.  
— Уверена в этом. Так мне проще.  
— Научи меня своей простоте.  
Нэрданель негромко рассмеялась и протянула к нему руки.

Наутро Феанаро одержимо вгрызся в работу и следующие дни почти не выходил из кузницы.  
Молоты стучали, сменяя друг друга и не смолкая, шипел окунаемый в воду металл, гудели мехи, глубоко и часто дыша, с алчным треском пожирало сухие дрова пламя. Феанаро ругался, когда Нэрданель приходила напомнить о еде и отдыхе; потом спешно, виновато целовал ее и набрасывался на работу снова.  
Он делал исключения для сообщений от братьев, если они были кратки и срочны, но таких набралось немного, и с ними Нолофинвэ приходил сам или присылал старшего сына. Обсуждали там же, в кузнице: подсчитывали, чертили, ломали перья и проливали чернила; испорченные карты летели в огонь, и на смену им ложились новые, чтобы через несколько минут разделить участь предыдущих…  
Нолофинвэ выходил из этих сражений изрядно потрепанным, но непобежденным и порой даже довольным. Пересказывал Нэрданель то, что считал нужным пересказать; она выслушивала, уточняла, иногда улыбалась.  
— Теперь ты на своем месте, верно, Нолмэ?  
Он не удивился. Сколько лет уже правил нолдор на ее глазах.  
— Верно. Я, знаешь, не из тех, кому легко дается возглавить народ, даже если выглядит все иначе. Я из тех, кто считает, всем ли хватит еды, и проверяет, у каждого ли есть крыша над головой.  
— Никому из вас это не подходит, — Нэрданель мягко улыбнулась. — Мастер, мудрец и искупитель, но ни одного короля.  
— Как я понимаю твоего мужа. — Это прозвучало уважительно.  
Он избегал называть Феанаро и братом, и по имени. Феанаро избегал называть его и братом, и по имени. Застарелая неприязнь так и засела в обоих — есть ли клещи, что выдернут ее? — но хотя бы не разделяла больше.  
Нэрданель помолчала.  
Нолофинвэ прочистил горло.  
— Он хотя бы умеет обращаться к сердцам, твой муж. Воспламенять их. Там, где мы с Арафинвэ тратим дни и ночи, чтобы составить десять слов в нужном порядке, ему нужно мгновение. Но из всех нас один отец был настоящим королем. И твой старший сын, пожалуй, хоть он и предпочел стать изгоем. Я не просил его корону, я вернул ее с облегчением. Он ведь решился там, где я смалодушничал.  
Нэрданель придержала пальцами дрожащий уголок губ. Ей недоставало самообладания, чтобы говорить о сыновьях.  
— Твой поединок с Моринготто не был малодушным.  
Нолофинвэ только глянул на нее и скупо улыбнулся.  
— Ты дал надежду Арде.  
— Когда понял, что его можно поразить, а значит — победить. Под самыми вратами Ангамандо. Но изначально это не было надеждой, сестра, и не было героизмом — это было отчаянием, с которым я не совладал.  
— Даже лучшие из нас принимают одно за другое, — прошептала Нэрданель. — Важно, как это видится другим.  
— Важно не забывать суть вещей, — Нолофинвэ поморщился, потер руки, взял со стола набитую бумагами сумку. Кашлянул. — В другой раз пришлю сына! Ему как будто проще договариваться с твоим мужем.  
Финдекано и правда было проще: в отношении Феанаро к нему всегда проскальзывало нечто, отдаленно напоминавшее отцовство. Особенно заметным оно стало теперь, когда в доме не было никого из сыновей. Карты жгли реже, подсчеты сходились быстрее: Финдекано, с его умением тратить только необходимые слова, невозможно было вывести из себя. Он невозмутимо пережидал чужой гнев и гнул свое или, поразмыслив, соглашался с чужими доводами.  
Нэрданель любила его молчаливое присутствие. Финдекано не хватало Майтимо, и это ни для кого не было тайной, хотя ни разу не было произнесено вслух. Король холодных равнин и изгой в холодных скалах — они и в землях за морем шли в ногу.  
На седьмой день в кузнице наступила тишина — казалось, весь мир смолк. Нэрданель слушала тишину, пока не разобрала в ней голос: низкий, едва громче самой тишины, и грозный, как вскипающее в бурю море. Она не питала к морю любви. Голос, напомнивший о нем, таил такую же опасность разрушения и разделения. Такую же власть над судьбой каждого, кто ему доверится.  
Феанаро пел Песню Силы.  
Нэрданель спрятала в теплой накидке задрожавшие руки.  
Работа ее мужа была окончена.

Вала ступал медленнее, чем Нэрданель помнила с дней юности; трудно переставлял ноги, и ветер с ним пришел тяжелый и холодный, задувал по-зимнему зло. Следом волоклись грузные темные облака, полные снега не то града. С облегчением водрузились они на пики Калакирии, развалили по скалистым склонам дородные телеса, порой зыбившиеся в резких порывах ветра и снова устало оседавшие чуть не на самые крыши домов: того и гляди, просыплют через край все, чем нагружены.  
Манвэ, Повелитель Ветров, на своих плечах нес груз всех лет, прожитых Ардой.  
Феанаро приветствовал гостя коротко, едва склонил голову. Он и в прежние времена не испытывал перед валар особого трепета. Талантом, во всяком случае, он им ничуть не уступал, и это все знали. Умением вдохнуть жизнь в сотворенное руками — тоже. Сияющий в небе Сильмарилл превосходил звезды Элентари не только красотой, но и почитанием среди эльдар, но валиэ, по счастью, неревнива.  
Нэрданель ненавидела Камень, пока не умерли муж и сыновья; а потом полюбила, ибо из всех остался только он.  
...Они были так молоды, когда родился Майтимо. В этом возрасте эльдар только обучаются искусству, которое избирают для себя, но Нэрданель еще кормила первенца грудью, когда Махтан сказал: «Мне больше нечему научить твоего мужа». Недолго пробыл Феанаро и учеником Аулэ: его неуемная жажда познания материи, сотканной из Песни, не насыщалась во владениях валы. Насытили бы ее те неведомые земли за морем, которые он так и не познал, которые столько раз пытливо высматривал с восточного склона Туны? Что в них могло открыться такого, чего не открылось ему в Валиноре? В землях, которые предложили в обмен на эту жажду одну только смерть?  
— Покажи, что вышло, — проговорил Манвэ.  
Феанаро жестом пригласил его в кузницу.  
Вала еще не видел того, о чем уже было известно жене.  
После они долго и неслышно говорили, а в небе, едва показываясь из-за облаков то одним, то другим крылом, нарезал плавные круги бдительный орел. К концу разговора ветер сменился, и тучи незаметно сбросили груз, перистой бледной пелериной расстелились до самого горизонта, а потом истаяли вовсе. Владыка ветров сделал знак орлу, попрощался и удалился. Он что-то унёс под одеждами, но Нэрданель не угадала, что.  
Походка Манвэ сделалась легче.  
А утром вернулись сыновья.


	5. Отцовство

Сколько раз представлял, вертел в голове эту встречу так и эдак, подбирал слова, придумывал ответы, подбирал новые слова — а сердце все равно зашлось, да так, что не вдохнуть и не выдохнуть, и все слова перемешались. Может, оттого что в последний раз он их всех видел совсем другими: изрубленной плотью после битвы в витиеватых лабиринтах пещер, усыпанных самоцветами, пещер Эльвэ Синдаколло; после битвы в гаванях, укрытых тростником и морской пеной; обугленными подобиями плоти, что беспощадное пламя, насытившись, выплюнуло в Чертоги Намо; а теперь они были живы и невредимы, и роа их, наверное, не помнили ран.  
Его роа не помнило, обновленное в насмешку над всем, что претерпела и запечатлела феа.  
Нэрданель вскрикнула, заплакала: некрасиво, неумело, словно с десяток тысяч лет не проливала слез (а может, так и было, он до сих пор не спросил, сколько же прошло времени, не хотел этого знать); жмурилась, и краснела, и пыталась успокоиться. Птицей метнулась на порог, замерла. Меня-то так не встречала, про себя усмехнулся Феанаро, рассматривая ее плавную, статную спину и тяжелую, витиевато плетенную косу, уложенную между лопатками до самой поясницы; потом сыновья обступили мать со всех сторон и заслонили от чужого взгляда.  
Она повторяла их имена, обнимала одного за другим снова и снова.  
Феанаро успел рассмотреть каждого.  
Кано был задумчив, будто уже пробовал в уме сложить песню о возрождении. Турко улыбался во весь рот. Морьо — на удивление — тоже. Близнецы стали еще больше похожи на мать: те же волосы, тот же взгляд. И одеты, как он помнил по мирным временам: ни скорбных цветов, ни взывающих к мести; все радостное, будто в Валмаре цветут два Древа. Погибая, мир возвращается к истокам.  
Курво не явился — Феанаро понимал его. Есть дела поважнее, успеется обняться с родителями. Он бы и сам вперед не к отцу побежал.  
В Нэльо росту, как в воплощенных валар. Плечи широченные, как у Аулэ. Обе руки целы, правая даже невредима, левая ладонь — в белесых рубцах страшного ожога. Намо, выходит, и от себя кое-что добавил.  
Феанаро подошел ближе, и сыновья расступились.  
Лица их сделались растерянными, улыбки Морьо и Турко пропали.  
Каким было его лицо, Феанаро не представлял.  
Он обнял каждого, и поцеловал в лоб, и назвал по имени, повторяя: добро пожаловать домой, — от самого младшего к самому старшему.  
Это было нелепо — и прекрасно: ему потребовалось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть на первенца. А в нем самом росту поболе, чем в сыновьях Индис.  
— Жена, — спросил Феанаро, убедившись, что обрел достаточно уверенности в голосе. — Скажи-ка мне: наш старший сын действительно еще длиннее, чем я помню?  
Нэльо опешил. Только что рот не раскрыл: как видно, ждал другого. Моргнул в удивлении, неуверенно засмеялся.  
Феанаро раскрыл объятия.  
Лед был разбит.  
А что они думали? Что он спросит: хорошо ли вы исполнили Клятву, мои сыновья?  
Он видел, как Клятва исполнялась в каждом их деле.  
Любовь к отцу погнала его на смерть. Любовь к отцу погнала их на смерть. Потом до любви уже не было дела, но дети следуют путем родителей. Там, в чертогах Намо, он бы все отдал, чтобы путь этот переиначить, но не на что было разменивать.  
Кано, самый странный, самый непостижимый для отца из всех семерых, погиб последним. Страшнее всех. Он видел, как именно, в чертогах Намо слишком многое видится ясно, — и не хотел вспоминать: с убийц уже не спросишь, лисы и вороны, расправившиеся с телом, сдохли еще раньше. Помнил Кано накануне его смерти: опустевшие глаза, незаживающие ожоги на руках, не годных уже ни для арфы, ни для лютни, утратившее всякий след разума лицо. Слышал его последние песни, располосованные безумием, непохожие на песни вовсе.  
Один только голос остался прежним: грозовой и чистый голос юности мира, первозданный, оглушающий, как кипящая брызгами вода у подножия водопада. Голос, в насмешку над тем, кому принадлежал, не несший даже оттиска страдания.  
Он предчувствовал, что дни Кано сочтены, но они все не иссякали, капали и капали с каждым восходом Анар.  
Затянувшаяся пытка давала надежду. Оставьте последнего, думал он, от него не будет ни вреда, ни угрозы, дайте ему вернуться в дом его матери, пошлите ему исцеление.  
Но крепко стояли в те годы Врата Ночи.  
Вот что Нэрданель чувствовала, наверное, когда просила оставить с ней хотя бы близнецов.  
Он-то думал: жажду торжества.  
А оказалось — ужас перед неизбежным. 

_Окровавленный берег затерялся в ночи, и Феанаро отвернулся. Этот берег отныне забыт, сказал он себе, есть лишь один: тот, что простирается впереди, за бесконечным морем, — и тоже во тьме. Единственный негасимый свет они несут с собой, на кораблях, чьи борта отмывают соленые волны. К тому времени, как доберутся в Лосгар, они снова превратятся в белоснежные.  
Посмотрел бы он на всех этих телери, послушал бы их песни, если бы их отцы лежали с размозженными черепами в месиве собственной крови и мозгов…  
Но забытый берег напоследок вонзил когти, рвал и рвал, добираясь до нутра.  
Что он сделал не так? Недостаточно просил? Недостаточно любил? Если он кого-то и любил в том захлебывающемся чернотой, страхом и неизвестностью городе, так только ее. Если просил кого-то, всем остальным отдавая приказы, — так только ее. А она стояла, далекая, несгибаемая и холодная, как необработанная руда, и речи ее были, как из-под земли, в которую ушла кровь Финвэ. Только земля та горела у Феанаро под ногами и бесновалась, требуя мести. Нэрданель ничего не требовала, она отреклась от него, отреклась настолько, что даже образумить не пыталась, а он, отвергнутый, по-прежнему изводился от того, как подтачивала тоска по ней, — и от этого злость только прибывала. И Нэрданель все-таки зажглась от этой злости, но недоброе то было пламя. «Тогда забирай их, раз так жаден до своей плоти и крови, но помни мое слово: всех ты их не заберешь! Не хочешь оставить мне ни одного, но и сам не сохранишь! Не все они ступят на землю, в которую ты так рвешься!»  
Он плохо помнил, что нес в ответ, какими упреками осыпал, пока в голове мутилось от исступления, и досады, и презрения, и желания. И от дремучей, звериной жажды заставить мучиться так же, как она заставила, растоптать ее упрямство, как она растоптала любовь. Там, в Тирионе, посреди мечущихся отраженным страхом огней, они лаялись, как псы на травле, и проклятая гордость вырастала между ними и с каждым неосторожным словом только возвышалась и крепла. Они оба наговорили такого, о чем еще предстоит пожалеть и чего еще долго стыдиться — если хватит смелости вспомнить слово в слово и осмыслить.  
Как ты могла, рыжая, как ты посмела так меня предать, кому теперь остается верить…  
— Понимаю тебя, отец, и разделяю твой гнев.  
Куруфинвэ. Пятый, любимый сын, Феанаро глядел на него, как в зеркало. Как видно, посчитал, что отец нуждается в утешении.  
Лучше бы отмылся от крови, запекающейся в узорной чеканке на его доспехах.  
— В чем именно?  
— Все добрые жены и матери здесь, на кораблях. Только те, в ком недостало предан…  
Закончить он не успел: Феанаро со всей силы швырнул его прочь. Курво не ожидал, грохнулся на палубу, головой вписался в сваленные канаты. Некоторое время пытался подняться, шарил руками вокруг, пока наконец-то не подоспели братья и не помогли.  
Он впервые в жизни ударил кого-то из сыновей — по-настоящему ударил, как ударил бы чужака в драке, — и не жалел об этом. Потер руки, снова сложил за спиной. Медленно оглядел одного за другим: нахмуренного Нэльо, настороженного Кано, разозленного Турко, сумрачного Морьо, растерянных близнецов.  
Оглушенного Курво: любимого сына, отцовскую гордость, наследника таланта.  
— Кто из вас еще хочет дурно сказать о матери?_

В доме было шумно.  
С непривычки шум оглушал, сбивал с толку — и радовал. Как же радовал!  
Говорили все разом, отвечали тоже все разом, толпились, натыкались друг на друга везде, разбредались, чтобы снова собраться вместе.  
— Нет, ты видел, ты видел, как они на нас глазели? Да ты только представь, как они на отца таращились!  
— «Таращились»!  
— Мы ж не поэму слагаем, Макалаурэ!  
— Лучше не представляй, Тэльво, хорошего мало.  
— А правда, что ты снова король, отец, правда, что все нолдор снова ушли под твою руку?  
— Правда, что мать прозрела истину, нарекая тебя «Тьелкормо».  
— Эх, Нэльо, все труды зря... Нэльо, пусти, больно же!  
— А ты пошути еще. Я посмеюсь.  
— Да это, никак, арфа! Наш брат вознамерился петь?!  
— Настроить. Спою, если будет о чем.  
— Хорошо-то как снова с руками и ногами!  
— А про голову ни слова!  
— Не путайся под ногами, Морьо.  
— Кто хочет перекусить?  
— Матушка, это вкуснейшая еда в моей жизни!  
— Это просто лепешка с мёдом, сын мой. Еще одну?  
— Здесь ничего не изменилось, как так может быть…  
— Тишины, во имя Намо!!!  
— Провались ты со своим Намо!  
— Ох и злобный ты, Морифинвэ Карнистир…  
— Я не злобный. Я мрачный.  
— А представь, их будет восемь?  
— Мама?!  
— Не твое это дело, Питьо!  
— Ты меня еще поучи, малец…   
Этот благословенный шум превратил дом в улей, отсек от всего остального. Будь больше времени, Феанаро утихомирил бы сыновей, но сейчас — сейчас это было настоящим блаженством.  
Примчался взмыленный Финдекано. Они с Нэльо молча облапили друг друга, до хруста, пока, казалось, не пересчитали все ребра. Обнявшись, голова к голове ушли разговаривать: Финдекано рассказывал, Нэльо кивал.  
За стол уселись в полдень, когда дождались Куруфинвэ. Он привел жену и сына. Тьелпэ появлялся и раньше: то поспорить, то согласиться с работой деда. Он вырос в славного мастера, Феанаро во многом узнавал себя — гораздо больше даже, чем в любимом сыне, — но сработать оружие против Моринготто, когда попросили валар, не сумел. Феанаро посмеялся: в каком же отчаянии пребывали Стихии, раз, испробовав все средства, обратились к вечному узнику. «Но пытался я искренне», — сказал внук, и Феанаро не без превосходства похлопал его по плечу: надо очень долго ненавидеть врага, пока ненависть не очистится и не заледенеет, но твой враг — не Моринготто, и ты не его враг. Тьелпэ поморщился, признавая правоту деда, и кивнул.  
А вот Тирвэндэ, его мать, Феанаро не видел много лет. Она решилась уйти из Тириона, но в Альквалондэ, ужаснувшись содеянному мужем, швырнула в кровавое море золотое свадебное кольцо.  
— Ты бы выковал ей новое, — подсказал Феанаро.  
— Я ковал, — вздохнул Куруфинвэ. — В Аглоне. Мы там были так близко…  
К чему — не договорил. Феанаро понимал. Под стенами Ангамандо ему тоже казалось: близко как никогда, одного взмаха меча хватит, и он смеялся в предвкушении.  
За столом пили, ели, шутили. Только у Кано лицо оставалось чуть отрешенным, и Феанаро вспомнил: у Артафиндэ было такое же — отстраненное, смиренное лицо провидца. Но Кано никогда не прозревал грядущего.  
Может, это свойственно тем, кто видел больше других в жизни. Заглянул за грань, о которой прочие даже не подозревают. Каково, когда роа обращается в пепел, а потом восстает из памяти о пепле, Феанаро представлял. Каково это, когда крошится разум, а потом из крошева собирается воедино, не хотел даже думать.  
Нэрданель спрашивала осторожно — и, как видно, не больше того, что уже слышала от других: что были за земли, холодно ли зимой, дождливо ли осенью, велик ли урожай, далеко ли жили друг от друга, часто ли виделись, полюбили ли те владения…  
Полюбили, ответил Нэльо, как не полюбить? От первого камня в основании до последнего зубца на крепостной стене, почитай, возвели своими руками, не один год провели между мраморной пылью и строительным раствором…  
— И тоскуете по тем местам?  
— Как не тосковать. Прикипели к ним, пока возделывали, пока поднимали крепости и разбивали сады. Было и мирное время, и оно было славным. Многие половину сердца оставили там, а кто-то, может, и целое.  
Турко и Морьо молча переглянулись.  
Что за крепости, спрашивала Нэрданель, куда смотрели окна, высоки ли были стены, что за породы в тех землях, схожи ли с местными? Тверды или пористы, годятся ли для ваяния? А как называются? А на языке Валинора?  
Бочонок вина быстро опустел, и Феанаро отправился за новым.  
— Маэдрос, — вернувшись, услышал он голос жены — чуть неуверенный и старательный. — Маглор. Келегорм. Куруфин. Карантир. Амрод. Амрас.  
Имена, которые они носили в Белерианде. Даже это не сохранили. _Вечно обездоленными будете вы_.  
— Верно, матушка.  
— Маэдрос звучит красиво, — заключила Нэрданель. — И грозно. Маглор — слишком грубо для музыканта. Почему ты позволил им так себя называть, Макалаурэ? Келегорм…  
Похоже, она задумалась.  
— Келегорм — тоже красивое имя. Куруфин и Карантир — звучат почти как здесь, в Тирионе. Амрод и Амрас… — она снова замолчала и решительно закончила: — Нет, мне не нравится.  
— Как всегда! — обвинительно возопил Тэльво. Его дух остался самым юным: он умер первым. По отцовской вине, по материнскому проклятию. Кто любил своих детей сильнее во всем Тирионе, во всем Валиноре? Кто привел их в мир в большей радости? Как они дошли до этого? — Красивое имя только Маэдрос! Во всем он — твой любимчик!  
Грянул дружный хохот.  
— Ну, отчего же, — невозмутимо отозвалась Нэрданель. — Сказала же: Келегорм — тоже очень красиво...  
— Келегорма все считают красивым!  
Хохот грянул снова.  
— Амбарусса, усовестись! Подумай, какое испытание быть старшим сыном твоего отца!  
Ответа было не разобрать, сыновья снова смеялись. Феанаро как прирос к полу.  
Надо же было так продешевить…  
— Ладно, — смилостивилась Нэрданель. — Амрас — хорошее имя.  
— Матушка!  
Не второй бочонок вина им был нужен.

Когда он положил на стол молот, Нэльо первым поднял недоуменный взгляд.   
— Что? — Феанаро усмехнулся. — Забыли, как с этим работать?  
— Нет, — чересчур храбро ответил Морьо. — Ничуть.  
— Тогда хватит лениться. Проверим, мастера ли вы ещё. Финдекано?  
Семеро загудели, хлопая ладонями по столу.  
— Давай, Астальдо, посрами нас! — Нэльо оскалил зубы, сверкнул шалыми глазами.  
Тот пораженчески затряс головой.  
— Не хочу оскорбить твою кузницу своими кривыми руками, дядя, — ответил, с трудом перекрывая поднявшийся гвалт. — К тому же есть другие дела.

…Потом долго плескались в ледяной воде, отходили от кузничного жара. Жаловались на онемевшие с непривычки мышцы. На отцовскую жестокость. На то, что голова помнит, а руки не делают.  
— Знатно же вы попортили мне заготовки, — безжалостно заключил Феанаро. — Хорошо, ни одной чистовой не доверил.  
— Я был лучше других, — ревниво заявил Курво.  
— Не в этот раз, сын мой. Прими эту горькую правду.  
Курво скривился, шестеро остальных хохотнули. Близнецы, перемигнувшись, выплеснули на него по ведру воды.  
— Вот теперь — как в старые времена. — Феанаро взял полотенце из рук жены, крепко вытер лицо. — Что, рыжая?  
— Смотрю на вас и удивляюсь, — вполголоса ответила Нэрданель — так, чтобы сыновья не слышали. Тем, впрочем, было не до родительских разговоров: Курво, ругаясь на неизвестном, грубом наречии, гонял младших братьев не хуже, чем в детстве. — Неужели ничего никогда не случалось?  
Он помолчал, рассматривая ее, решая, что можно сказать, а что нет.  
— Само собой, нет, — произнес наконец. Взял за локоть, отвел на несколько шагов. — Думаешь, память — это сито, сквозь которое можно просеять только беззаботное время, даже под присмотром Намо? Они приволокли сюда всю свою жизнь, как я приволок свою, и спасибо, что не надорвались. Я сжег нашего сына заживо, рыжая, думаешь, он забыл мне это, или его братья? Думаешь, я верю, что ты забыла? Думаешь, я себе позволил бы забыть? Они воюют лучше, чем куют железо. Мы все затеяли игру, мы повязаны ею, как Песней: здесь, в нашем доме, место только для настоящего. Если бы мы разворошили прошлое, Моринготто можно было бы тотчас провозгласить победителем. Я не желаю его победы. Я слишком долго лелеял его поражение. У нас нет времени скорбеть, предаваться отчаянию, сводить счеты по потерям и обидам, кичиться перенесенными страданиями, искать правых и виноватых, считать убитых... Нам не на что оглядываться: земли нашей славы, бесчестия и смерти вот-вот сами умрут. У меня есть враг, я хочу наконец-то убить его, пока для меня не стало слишком поздно, и я не хочу ни о чем другом помнить.  
Слова причинили ей боль, он ощутил, как проходит навылет тонкая острая игла, но Нэрданель улыбнулась, превозмогая. Так она и жила все это время?  
Он не замечал в ней подобного прежде. Но понял вдруг, что всегда любил именно за это.  
— Может быть, все, что между нами, — тоже игра, только я упустила правила?  
Нэрданель забрала у него полотенце, перекинула через руку. Ее точеное, строгое лицо осветилось лукавством, и Феанаро беззвучно засмеялся, поцеловал жену.  
И пожалел, что они не наедине.  
— Как тебе не совестно, рыжая!

Кано пел.  
Песня была неспешная, а музыка — и того медленнее. Арфа едва помогала голосу, чуть направляла его — но и только, Кано почти не касался струн. Возможно, потому что плохо слушались пальцы: ожоги зажили, но стянувшиеся раны лишили руки музыканта былой гибкости и подвижности.  
Этому голосу, впрочем, арфа и не требовалась.  
Кано пел, и видения следовали за каждым звуком.  
То был неприветливый край, при создании мира весь выкрашенный в неласковые серые тона. Суровые скалы в зеленоватых прожилинах меди, похожих на вены, плечом к плечу врастали в небеса, и крепость вцепилась мощными каменным основанием и башенными выступами, как гигантскими когтями, в самую их сердцевину. Змеились гряды укреплений, опоясывая ближние холмы, под солнцем холодным серебром отсвечивала вода в крепостных рвах. Две башни над ущельем стерегли витой проход в горных грядах. Шапки сияющего снега, как шлемы, суровые, с едва видной чеканкой перевалов и вечнозеленых перелесков, венчали строй далеких гор, а в низинах лежала щедрая россыпь мелких, упорных и живучих цветов, какие пробивают себе дорогу к жизни в самых тонких трещинах в камне.  
«Брат мой, здесь жатва нашей юности», — разбирал Феанаро незнакомую речь, складывал в повесть. Кое-что он запомнил с короткого времени, проведенного у озера Митрим. Если вслушаться, чуждый язык — синдарин — схож с квеньей, но иные слова невозможно было угадать, и смысл затаивался. Феанаро пытался прозреть его в грозном видении, навеянном задумчивым мотивом. — «Падет серп, и она увянет, как поспешный лист в запоздалые заморозки. Из руды этих скал выкуем себе новые сердца, чтобы крепче держаться против врага. Слышишь ли? — ледяной ветер грозно трубит, обещая победу. Мы отступники, выбравшие север навеки, побратаемся с ветром, нашим первым вестником, на чьих крыльях цветет праведный пожар у самых небес. Там, в золотых беспечальных полях, когда насытится гнев и успокоится сталь, когда вскипит торжеством сердце твое, когда рука вложит меч в ножны и коснется колосьев, на которых вызревает мир, разве позабудешь его, брат мой, разве этот ветер не воспоет призывно в твоей душе?»  
Нэльо слушал, прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку стула. Крылья носа трепетали. Морьо порой подпевал вполголоса слово или два, слух у него был неважный, Питьо слегка постукивал носком сапога в такт. Тэльво, как и отец, силился разобрать слова. Он не успел выучить этот язык — и даже узнать о его существовании. Курво молчал с неподвижным бледным лицом, иногда сжимал руку жены.  
Нэрданель неслышно плакала. Эти слезы были красивы.  
Турко не дослушал. С грохотом поставил на стол опустевший кубок, вышел прочь.

Ни на что ему не хватает терпения — прежде не хватало и теперь ничего не изменилось. Что ни делал Турко, все было незамедлительным и разящим, будто третий сын стремился потеснить первого.  
Будто родители его не умели считать.  
Вот и теперь кто знает, что сорвало его с места, выгнало в ночь, чтобы голодными, больными глазами смотреть на пламенеющий в небе Сильмарилл.  
Все они смотрели на Сильмарилл. Чье право на него больше? И кто более бесправен?  
— Это тот самый, верно? — глухо и невнятно спросил Турко. — Который _она_ носила. Я вижу на нем печать ее красоты.  
Поразительно спокойная, волглая ночь лежала вокруг; звуки падали и растворялись в темном, мягком бархате. Для мира, доживающего последние дни, слишком умиротворенная, неторопливая ночь, в которой для всего изыщется время.  
В такие как никогда хочется жить.  
— А я-то думал, это Сильмариллы оставляют печать заключенного в них света на всяком, кто их касается.  
Кроме тех, на ком клейма ставить негде, разумеется.  
Турко даже не глянул в ответ, не оценил насмешку — но и не разозлился. Так и смотрел вверх, пока слова не хлынули горлом, как кровь.  
— Она ведь умерла. Не как мы... ушла за Круги Мира. Выбрала это ради… я бы тоже ради нее выбрал. А она ничего не желала моего — и все забрала. Даже Хуана. И ушла. А оттуда не возрождают. Так что перепоют наш мир заново или нет, я ее никогда не увижу.  
Феанаро видел ее, эту занозу, Лютиэн, во владениях Намо. Она и впрямь была красива — чужой, непостижимой, неисчерпаемой красотой; твердая в своих намерениях, как алмаз; наполовину майэ, рожденная в молодом мире, когда замыслы Эру были еще великодушны — и в ней исполнились особенно щедро. Неудивительно что Турко полюбил ее.  
Он бы не полюбил, его не повергнуть в благоговение совершенством, вон оно — в небесах, сотворенное им совершенство. Он и Арду любил именно такой, изувеченной, ибо увечье побуждало в нем жажду исправления, украшения. Мастер — все равно что целитель. В изувеченной Арде он сопричастен ее творению, а что ему было бы создавать в совершенном мире?  
Но Турко — не он.  
Пела Лютиэн куда хуже Кано. Но валар сами выбирают, к кому прислушаться, и от чистоты и звучности голоса это не зависит.  
Феанаро поискал слова.  
— Возможно, в Перепетом мире это не будет болеть. Мы никогда не узнаем, каким будет обновление, если не дадим дорогу второй Песне.  
Турко долго молчал — и наконец-то обернулся.  
— И то верно, — проговорил он. — Я не думал, а ведь это так просто.  
— Я все-таки твой отец. Порой мы думаем за детей, как без этого.  
Турко криво улыбнулся.  
— Одно из головы не идет: если бы не было Камней, Альквалондэ, самого Искажения... полюбила бы она меня?  
— А полюбил бы ты ее?  
Турко будто на стену налетел, даже лоб потер.  
— Что?  
— Ты все время говоришь о ней, Турко, и это я могу понять. Но в любви всегда два сердца. Поразмысли над этим.

Кано все еще пел, когда они вернулись. Песня была старая, написанная еще до его рождения, потому и пел он ее проще, веселее, не наводил видений.  
Да и кому тут морочить голову любовью.  
Феанаро переглянулся с женой.  
— Идем.


	6. Долгая ночь

– У тебя веснушки.  
– Они всегда у меня были.  
– И на руках?  
– И на руках.  
– Я не смог бы об этом забыть…  
– Нет. Ты бы не смог.  
Никто бы не услышал, но разговаривали они все равно чуть громче шепота. Светильники догорали, над фитилями дрожали едва позолоченные по самому верху голубые языки пламени. За пределами угасающего, рассеянного света уже властвовала ночь – достаточно мягкая и темная, чтобы любой, кого она укрывала, ощутил себя единственным во всем мире, но не одиноким.  
Конечно же, в пристройке к кузнице была кровать, за занавесками: Феанаро и раньше, увлекшись работой, оставался ночевать здесь. Так прочнее держится связь с творением, пояснял он. Хотя кровать – это громко сказано: просто широкая дощатая лавка, накрытая звериными шкурами и одеялами. Но Нэрданель вспомнила об этом, только оказавшись на ней, смятая, сокрушенная, а следом – освобожденная, обновленная, обессиленно счастливая до слез.  
А теперь Феанаро перецеловывал-пересчитывал веснушки на ее предплечьях, словно важнее этого ничего никогда не было и не будет во всей Арде Искаженной и Исцеленной, и Нэрданель даже верила в этом.  
– У тебя самые красивые руки на свете, – шептал он.  
– Эти-то? – она в шутку напрягла мускулы – жесткие, крепкие. Из камня не высечь искру, если не приложить усилия.  
– Эти, – его пальцы, расслабляя, скользнули по плечу. У Феанаро руки грубые, шершавые, в твердых мозолях. Совсем не королевские. Каждый раз ей до мурашек, до замирания странно, что они могут прикасаться так нежно. – И щиколотки. И колени…  
– Щекотно!  
– Не этого я хотел добиться, – ничуть не смущенно отозвался он.  
– Курво! Подумай, как давно нас нет, что скажут сыновья?  
– Если они поумнели, то порадуются, – беззаботно ответил Феанаро. Подпер кулаком щеку, рассматривая ее лицо. – Если нет – позавидуют. Чем ты боишься их удивить, женщина, ты их видела, особенно нашего первенца? Они мужчины.  
– Почему особенно первенца? Разве не Макалаурэ жил дольше всех?  
Он помолчал, пропустил сквозь пальцы прядь ее волос.  
– Я бы не назвал это жизнью, – вздохнул наконец. – И сдается мне, Нэльо понимает побольше других.  
И поцеловал ее: издавна это был единственный способ прекратить разговор, который ему не нравился.  
Она не возражала, обняла за шею, потянула ближе.  
– Иди сюда, раз уж мы о жизни…  
– Погоди, – Феанаро засмеялся. – Погоди, пока снова не заставила меня про все забыть. У меня кое-что есть для тебя.  
Он поднялся с постели, выпрямился – худощавый, жилистый, красивый до невозможного. Исчез за перегородкой и вернулся, пряча что-то в руках.   
– Завтра не рассветет, – сказал серьезно, и у Нэрданель больно забилось сердце.  
Так скоро? Так скоро?  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
Феанаро пожал плечами.  
– Я начинаю верить, что все эти сказки апани, перепевы которых на все лады я слышал, – правда. Но я не к тому, – голос его снова сделался мягок. – Пусть с тобой пребывает память о свете.  
Он выложил на одеяла два тонких ожерелья: золотое и белое. Звенья золотого были ажурными листьями, свитыми в ветвь, звенья белого – филигранными цветами. Венчали их два Древа – от корней до кроны точно такие же, как цвели за Валмаром.  
Ей стиснуло горло.  
– Когда ты успел?  
– Золотое еще из Форменоса. Я тебе его вез, но… – Феанаро споткнулся, прочистил горло: – Не отдал. А другое новое. Из нового металла. Так даже лучше, что сошлись прошлое и будущее. Сядь-ка.  
Нэрданель послушалась. Феанаро отбросил волосы ей за спину, застегнул, расправил на груди оба ожерелья – так, как ему казалось безукоризненным. Разложил по ключицам тонкие плетения ветвей и соцветий, отступил на шаг, оценивая, и кивнул, довольный.  
– Люблю, когда ты такая. Только в моих украшениях и больше ни в чем.  
Наклонился и припал к ее губам.

…В темноте они лежали лицом друг к другу, почти как в ночь после его возвращения, и Феанаро неторопливо уже ласкал ее, как будто впереди была вечность. Словно она была его творением – прямо сейчас, впрочем, Нэрданель и чувствовала себя сотворенной заново.  
– Как хорошо жить, рыжая, – задумчиво произнес он.  
Она перехватила его ладонь, прижала к губам.  
– Ты как никто умеешь жить, Курво.  
– По-моему, я как раз этому учусь, – он тронул ее подбородок, скользнул пальцами на шею, обвел спутавшиеся звенья ожерелий…  
Нэрданель вдохнула.  
– Курво, умирать страшно? – спросила негромко.  
Он не удивился, продолжал гладить ее ключицы, спустился пальцами к груди.  
– Ты не умрешь, – ответил спокойно. – К чему спрашивать?  
– Я хочу понять.  
Все-таки его пальцы замерли, и ласка оборвалось. По лицу Феанаро пробежала тень.  
– Воистину ты – воплощение непокоя, – и голос его изменился тоже. Давно она не слышала у мужа такого тона: ударь по раскаленной заготовке – и брызнет во все стороны обжигающими искрами. – Или тебе мало было печалей в жизни?  
– Я хочу понять.  
Он разозлился, шумно выдохнул, отвернулся и сел на постели спиной к ней.  
– Тебе вряд ли понравится, рыжая.  
Нэрданель пожала плечами.  
– Многое из того, что я видела, мне не нравилось.  
– Это худшее из всего, поверь мне. И я не стану щадить тебя, чтобы…  
– Не надо меня щадить. Я хочу увидеть, – потребовала она. – Что ты прячешь от меня все это время, пусть будет твоим. Но раздели со мной хотя бы это. Все, кого я люблю, прошли через смерть. Мне это нужно, Курво.  
Феанаро вздохнул, смиряя гнев. Обернулся и протянул к ней руки ладонями вверх.  
– Откройся для осанвэ.  
Она придвинулась к нему и решительно накрыла его ладони своими.

_...Он уже знает, что не выберется. Пламенный дух загнал его в пожар, и пожар этот ревет тысячей огненных бичей. Он не выберется. Эта земля не позволит, не подпустит к тому, кто отравил здесь каждую пядь почвы, воды и камня; этой земле не нужен избавитель, вытрави из нее весь яд – и она, пожалуй, рассыплется в прах; эта земля отторгает его, не хочет открыться ему, не позволяет познать свои тайны, эта земля восстает против него, воздвигает огненный заслон, который ему не укротить, не пройти. Он смеется, потому что в такое невозможно поверить: его жизнь вечна, таковы законы Единого на любом клочке суши, в беспредельном море и на бездонных небесах, и в Арде ничто не может воспротивиться лучшему мастеру...  
Но здесь, в землях, не ведающих света, попраны законы Единого, сам Единый и суть всех его творений.  
Когда он наконец падает, на всем исколотом и обожженном теле нет живого места.  
Какая глупая, какая жалкая смерть. Как насмехается, должно быть, Моринготто, в своей черной крепости за воротами, которые так манили, распахнутые во тьму, что заставили забыть об осторожности...  
Как же страшно тебе было умирать в одиночестве, отец.  
Но его не добивают. Что-то теснит, сметает прочь огненный вал, который было не пройти, и вокруг перестаёт трещать раскалённый воздух; взамен тонкими иглами впивается прохлада, он шипит сквозь зубы, а рот уже полон жидким железом.  
Сыновья здесь, все семеро – все шестеро, он никак не запомнит – да и ни к чему теперь, – перекрикиваются, переговариваются, перешептываются. Его поднимают, наскоро перевязывают, глупцы, всего не перевяжешь, неужели не ясно; потом несут, каждое движение отзывается болью, выплескивается жидким железом в горло. Он надсадно кашляет и приподнимает голову. Темнота вокруг дышит волглой прохладой, влажной тяжестью придавливает грудь.  
– Здесь, – хрипит он. – Здесь.  
– Ещё немного, отец, – уговаривает Нэльо. Лицо у первенца мутное и напряженное, рыжие волосы потемнели, облепив взмокший лоб, но голос – спокойный, как у матери. – Мы почти дошли до лагеря.  
– Здесь, – хрипит он снова. – Столько... не проживу.  
Он не чувствует страха, который терзал отца, он кожей ощущал оттиск этого страха, обнимая безжизненное, безликое тело; он чувствует гнев, необъятный, алчущий возмездия гнев.  
Арда отвернулась от него. Рыжая отвернулась от него. Отец мертв. Сын мертв. Камни у Моринготто. Победа у Моринготто. Ловушка проглотила его, как глупую мышь. Все напрасно: призвание, творение, корабли, клятва.  
Клятва. Клятва.  
– Повтори, – требует он, обращаясь сразу ко всем и к каждому.  
Сыновья повторяют точно, слово в слово, на семь голосов – на шесть, но это уже не нужно помнить; он вслушивается, и с каждым звуком прибывает гнев.   
Роа слишком мало, чтобы вместить такое. Гнев разгорается, всплёскивается пламенем, растекается по венам; гнев несет его, как ветер несет пламя по вершинам сухих деревьев, может, он и обуздал бы его, но пламя – это жизнь.  
На сей раз жизнь обернулась против него, впилась огненными когтями; жизни мало это роа, ничтожное, смертное роа, она жаждет воли.  
А он хватается за этот мир, заставляет ее длиться и длиться. Он сцеплен с Ардой, с каждым металлом, он не может поверить, что должен уйти так рано, что это его судьба; в прогорающей гортани еще рождается вопль «Проклинаю!», а пламя пожирает его; боль в какое-то неуловимое мгновение прошибает границы ощущаемого, а жажда жизни все никак не иссякнет, не позволяя вырваться из искалеченного роа, больше похожего на огненную клетку, с которой он не может расцепиться живой или мертвый. Он борется за каждую хрупкую связь в том, что прежде было кожей, мышцами, сухожилиями, костями, пока пузырится и сворачивается в черные потеки кровь, трещат суставы и плавятся хрящи.  
И когда пламя прогрызает клетку, порывается наружу, взмывает снопом обжигающих искр, чтобы погаснуть в одно мгновение, на лету распадаясь в прах, – он осознает, чему подобен этот медный огонь, воздевает обугленные, расточающиеся руки и окунает в длинные, наполненные сиянием пряди волос...  
И приходит смерть, безразличная ко всему._

…Она опомнилась в его объятиях, задыхаясь от ужаса. в нехватки воздуха потемнело глазах, рвотные спазмы скручивали желудок. Запах горелого мяса и паленых волос стоял в горле. Кажется, ей вот-вот вывернет легкие в попытке вдохнуть – там, внутри, все сожжено до угольев, воздуху некуда войти и неоткуда выйти, он оборачивается дымной отравой в этом горниле…  
– Дыши, – размеренно повторял Феанаро. – Дыши.  
Она попыталась сказать – не вышло. Во рту – то же жидкое железо: прикусила язык до крови, до того стучали зубы.  
– Дыши, – Феанаро зарылся лицом ей в волосы, целовал макушку, снова и снова гладил по волосам, по спине. – Дыши со мной.  
Нэрданель наконец-то шумно вдохнула, затряслась в кашле; застонала – и хлынули слезы, жгучие и безудержные.  
– Как? – всхлипывала она обессиленно. – Как такое можно допустить?  
Руки мужа сомкнулись за ее спиной.  
– Я не допущу.  
Нэрданель запрокинула голову, и вопрос замер на губах.  
– Ты не умрешь, рыжая, – Феанаро поцеловал ее. – Ты не умрешь.

_Он видит небо, похожее на кубок, до краев полный белым огнем, как вином; вот оно вскипает, поднимается дымящейся пеной над краями облаков – и устремляется потоком, затапливая все на своем пути; в сердцевине же блещет и звенит сталь, удар за ударом вспыхивают то тьма, то свет. Косые сполохи пронзают пространство от края до края горизонта, золотые и серебряные, а на них, разбивая в осколки без жизни и цвета, рушится мрак.  
Дух его рвется в битву, дух заходится в жажде сойтись с врагом. Были бы крылья – поднялся бы ввысь, но земля держит – невидимая, темная земля, в которой он увяз, сколько есть, ни шагнуть, ни шевельнуться, а над ним призывно поет сражение, все громче, все звонче и яростнее с каждым ударом, так, что уже и земля начинает дрожать и стенать от тревоги…  
А потом он слышит страшный крик – и кипение небес стихает._

Он так содрогнулся, что сон слетел. А может, и не слетел: до того темно и тихо было вокруг, воздух стоял, недвижим, – и крик все не смолкал, отдавался в висках. Будто из одного сна вышвырнуло в другой – и только.  
Феанаро сел, обхватил руками голову, отдышался. Потянулся отдернуть занавески. За ними было яснее, невесомая пыль вилась в широких полосах звездного света; но все так же тихо, до звона в ушах, будто в мире иссякли все звуки.  
Нэрданель спала, дышала еле слышно; он наклонился, тронул губами висок, ощутил, как мерно бьется жилка. Жена вздохнула, но не пробудилась.  
Он поднялся, оделся, вышел в кузницу.  
Здесь было ощутимо прохладнее. Феанаро поморщился, ощущая разморенным со сна телом студеное касание сквозняка сквозь рубаху. Звездный свет лежал на полу холодный и белый, как саван. Так и захотелось сдернуть его, отбросить прочь, отыскать хоть напоминание о живом…  
Плащ, скрывающий невысокую фигуру, цветом не отличался от этих странных, прозрачных и мрачных сумерек, может, потому Феанаро не сразу заметил: некто, чуть склонившись, изучает его работу.  
– Кто ты? – он схватился за меч. Дрогнул вспоротый сталью воздух. – Что тебе нужно? Стой, где стоишь.  
Скрытая капюшоном голова повернулась к нему.  
– Ты знаешь меня, – отозвался женский голос. – Просто не помнишь. Нет нужды в оружии, сын мой.  
Он шагнул ближе, острием меча подцепил капюшон, откинул.  
И остолбенел, намертво врос босыми ступнями в каменный пол, и рука упала, что плеть.  
 _«Мама, проснись!»_  
Конечно же, он знал ее. И помнил.  
 _Бездыханное нетленное тело под прозрачным, не толще крыла бабочки покрывалом. Вязь неувядающих цветов в серебристых волосах. Заостренный профиль, запавшие бледные щеки, сомкнутые чуть розовые губы. Отец опускается на колени, склоняется над тонкой неподвижной рукой, упирается лбом и редко, размеренно дышит. Феанаро уже знает, что это слезы. Отец кажется таким высоким, какими родители бывают только в глазах детей.  
«Мириэль, проснись!»_  
– Мириэль, – повторил он вслед за Финвэ, как помнил голос.  
Глаза у нее серые в серебро, может, потому что вокруг нет иного света, кроме звездного; глаза эти смотрели пытливо и внимательно, ничего не упускали – вышивальщице ни в едином стежке нельзя ошибиться, или весь рисунок пропадет втуне…  
– На моих полотнах немало твоих деяний, которых никогда бы не совершил Финвэ, – наконец, сказала она: голос тверд, как игла, а макушкой она едва доставала до плеча Феанаро. – Но ты очень похож на отца.  
Из него будто разом вышибли все: и слова, и мысли, и чувства, и само дыхание. Мириэль ступила в полосу света, и волосы ее на мгновение засияли, как снег на вершинах гор в свете Телпериона. Откинула полы плаща, и на правой руке тускло блеснул потемневший от времени браслет.  
 _«Махтан сказал: я лучший из его учеников. Я сделал его для тебя. Мама, проснись!»_  
– Ты – морок? – выдавил Феанаро, вспомнив, наконец, как говорить.  
Вместо ответа теплые сухие пальцы взялись за его запястье. Кончики чуть холодны, как бывает от волнения. И, повинуясь нажиму, Феанаро разжал руку и выпустил меч, но отчего-то не услышал, как тот ударился об пол при падении.  
Может, и впрямь один сон сменился другим?  
– Я не люблю это, – Мириэль указала на латы и оружие. – И не понимаю. Но, будучи мастером, не могу не признать, что замысел безупречен – как и воплощение.  
Как двигаться, он вспомнил тоже. Переступил с ноги на ногу, размял занемевшую шею.  
Не мог вспомнить только одно: как чувствовать.  
– Не одобряешь, что мое мастерство для войны? В наше время не до мирных забав.  
Она не сразу ответила. Молча положила рядом с доспехами меч, который забрала из его руки.  
– Не одобряю войн, – сказала наконец. – Но то, что ты сотворил, призвано их остановить.  
– Сочту за похвалу, – Феанаро скривился.  
Мириэль – мать – глянула на него, слегка улыбнулась. Невысокий рост ее и тонкая кость так и просили защиты – за это отец, видно, и полюбил: все в ней призывало лелеять и оберегать. Между Индис и Мириэль не было и тени сходства.  
Внешность обманчива.  
– Как долго я мечтал увидеть тебя живой, – проговорил Феанаро. – Помню покинутое роа, которое отец называл моей матерью и возле которого в скорби проводил год за годом своей не такой уж долгой жизни. Мне бы быть благодарным его второй жене за то, что напомнила ему о радости, но для этого слишком много во мне от тебя. Я всегда был упрям и не умел радоваться тому, что имел.  
– Осуждаешь меня?  
Он невесело покачал головой.  
– Я растил сыновей в почтении к их матери. Кем я буду для них, если сам не стану почитать свою? Но ты не живешь, ты скользишь вслед за чужими жизнями, а мой отец мертв навеки.  
– И про тебя такое говорили.  
– Говорили, – согласился Феанаро. Он все еще не знал, куда деть руки, и скрестил их на груди. – Про меня много говорят. Что поделать, если в глазах валар я ценнее отца, хотя он заслуживает жизни больше меня. И про тебя много говорили. Ты отдала свою жизнь мне – я могу это понять, и я бы отдал ради сыновей. Взамен отец отдал тебе свою – и что ты с ней сделала?  
– Осуждаешь меня? – строго повторила Мириэль.  
Феанаро усмехнулся. Где тот восторг, который он предвкушал ощутить в детстве, когда верил в ее пробуждение?  
Одна пустота.  
– Кто я, чтобы осудить? Выйди на улицы Тириона, спроси, кто виновен в бедах нолдор, любой ответит тебе: Феанаро! Я не вправе осуждать. Все мы сделали то, что сделали, и оказались здесь. Но и понимать я не хочу.  
Мириэль задумчиво склонила голову. Восковые тени легли на ее лицо: точь-в-точь как в нетленных садах Эстэ. Он хорошо их помнил: вокруг глаз, на висках и под скулами…  
– Ты жил без меня слишком долго, – заключила она, и Феанаро послышалась горечь.  
– Я всю жизнь прожил без тебя. Зачем ты теперь пришла? На что надеялась?  
– Я хотела тебя увидеть, пламенный сын мой.  
– Увидела?  
– Увидела. И теперь знаю, что с первого взгляда ошиблась.  
Она улыбнулась, и в ее глазах Феанаро различил любовь. Ее ни с чем не спутать, сколько раз он видел, как смотрит на сыновей Нэрданель: на каждого по-своему, на всех – с любовью.  
– В тебе есть кое-что мое. И в тебе есть кое-что от Финвэ. Но больше всего в тебе замысла Единого.  
Мириэль потянулась вверх, тронула пальцами его щеку, и Феанаро закрыл глаза.  
А когда открыл, её уже не было.

Он вернулся к постели. Легонько потряс Нэрданель за плечо. Она потянулась, перевернулась на спину, сонно посмотрела на него из-под ресниц.  
– Что случилось? Еще совсем темно…  
– Я ведь тебе говорил, рыжая. Сегодня не рассветет.


	7. Несколько песчинок

Так уже было однажды, он помнил: полный тревожных огней Тирион посреди затемнённого Валинора, красноватые всполохи факелов в тисках городских стен, будоражащая тревога, как хмель, в крови: иных она вязала по рукам и ногам, иным вкладывала в разум и сердце безрассудную храбрость; иных, не знавших Древ, удивляла. Молчаливое опустевшее небо, распластанное над городом, в редких брызгах потускневших звёзд. Голоса, как ярость Оссэ, катили со всех сторон: на гребнях бурлили то решимость, то страх, – пока не раздалось отовсюду «Нолдаран! Нолдаран!».  
Феанаро прошел сквозь них прямо к королевскому дворцу.  
Тьма над Валинором веяла предвкушением. То, что следовало за ней, неудержимо влекло его и в прошлой жизни, и в нынешней: месть.  
В последний раз он был здесь давно. До второго воплощения, до Исхода, до Форменоса: на этом самом месте, в доспехах, он потрясал мечом и грозил Нолофинвэ перед троном отца. Не во тьме, угнездившейся в каждой щели, как сейчас, – в самом блеске славы и могущества Тириона, в сиянии его самоцветов, под стрельчатыми сводами, полными света Древ... Вздумай Нэльо провернуть такое с Кано, он бы взгрел обоих, не разбирая по росту и таланту на виноватых и правых. Особенно сейчас.  
Отсюда яснее виделось, как потрясен и растерян должен был быть отец, впервые увидевший, как глубок раздор между сыновьями. Он не был слеп, но во всем видел только лучшее, для этого и вывел свой народ из тьмы Белерианда. Пожалуй, Нолофинвэ унаследовал это.  
Воспоминание душило его, гремело в висках, маячило перед глазами, сколько ни жмурился. На площади перед дворцом теснились нолдор, за дверями зала ждали приказаний военачальники, за спиной стояли четверо сыновей, а он застыл, как тенетами, опутанный собственными словами, среди темноты, из которой вглядывались в него тени ныне живых и мертвых. _Попробуй еще раз занять мое место!_  
А отец все равно принял сторону первенца. Феанаро потер горло, ощущая незнакомое чувство: стыд.  
Он просил бы у отца прощения, если бы мог.  
Сколько же лет прошло? Он так и не узнал. Неважно. Нисколько: тот же враг и та же тьма, трон все так же холоден и пуст, и Феанаро сомневался, что на нем хоть раз сидел кто-то из сыновей Индис. Он бы и сам не занял отцовское место.  
– Нолдаран?  
Он обернулся на голос. Оба сына Индиc явились, Арафинвэ – в полном боевом облачении. Добрый, славный Арафинвэ, который никогда не повышал голос и всегда ненавидел оружие, но забыл об этом ради Битвы Гнева – и готов был забыть снова ради Битвы Битв.  
Забавно, что единственный, кто на сей раз был безоружен и не в латах, – это сам Феанаро.  
Они коротко кивнули друг другу.  
– Мы ждали тебя, нолдаран, – Нолофинвэ по-прежнему избегал называть его по имени и братом. – Как ты и велел...  
Звук горна прервал его, раскатистый и низкий.

Только что Тирион волновался, крепкие стены его дрожали и качались в зыбком мареве красно-золотых отсветов – а теперь город замер, застыл, как отлитый по форме металл, немой лишь до первого удара молотом по заготовке. Недвижимы были и те, кто собрался на площади.  
Словно по подобию каждого отлили статую. Феанаро прошел сквозь их строй, едва отдающий живым теплом.  
Полы плаща Эонвэ качались на ветру, как крылья. Клинок в его руке сверкал, как факел. Голос его накрыл Тирион, как гроза. Слова его были, как камни: срывались с возвышения, откуда взирал на площадь вестник Манвэ, сметали всё на своём пути и катились вниз, как в пропасть, пока не заполнили её доверху; тогда по ним стало возможно вскарабкаться, чтобы постичь принесённое известие.  
– Вы ждёте рассвета, но он не наступит, ибо его некому принести. Остывшее тело Ариэн покоится ныне в сердце Валмара. Тилион покинул свой челн, и сошёл с небес, чтобы снести на землю бездыханную подругу, и не вернулся более на небесный свод. Тьма Моринготто дотянулась до шеи Ариэн и выжала всю огненную жизнь до последнего вздоха. Солнечная ладья опрокинулась, облака сгорели в разлившемся пламени, и Ариэн камнем рухнула с небес, и светило ее угасло навеки. Более никогда не поднимется над Ардой золотое солнце, последнее, что еще сохраняло живую память о Лаурелине.  
– Не последнее, – прошептал Нэльо.  
– Тихо, – оборвал Феанаро. Поискал глазами жену. Не нашёл: в такой толпе неудивительно.  
Он слышал ропот повсюду. Чувствовал обращённые к нему взгляды. Все ждали его слова.  
Ничто не изменилось. Только Эонвэ теперь стоит на том самом месте, откуда он призывал нолдор к отмщению и в новые земли.  
Феанаро не успел привыкнуть к солнцу и луне. После бессрочных сумерек в чертогах Намо гораздо увереннее ощущал себя в несменяемой светом темноте. Темнота – последнее, что он знал по ту и другую стороны жизни. Бессловесная или опасная – какое это имело значение. Некоторые деяния свершаются одинаково при свете и без него. Некоторые речи звучат одинаково с любого места.  
Здесь, в толпе, он был не хуже и не лучше любого из нолдор: только частью своего народа. Ему даже не требовалось говорить так, словно вместе с ним пришел гром небесный.  
– Немногие из вас никогда не видели тьму, – Феанаро огляделся. – Немногие из вас видели тьму истинную. Многие не знают света Древ и не понимают, о чем печалиться. Что вас смутило? Отсвет Телпериона больше не пройдет среди звезд? Угасло последнее напоминание о Лаурелине? Мой сын прав, не последнее! Подними голову, вестник Манвэ. И вы, нолдор! Теперь, когда прогорели облака и новые светила погасли, его лучше видно!  
Он слушал тишину. А потом немота и оцепенение, лежащие повсюду, распались, как разбитые чары.  
Феанаро обернулся к сыновьям.  
– Тэльво, Питьо, найдите мать. Я хочу знать, что она невредима. Нэльо и Кано, вы со мной.

Факелов и светильников принесли столько, что в малом зале сделалось даже жарко. Нолофинвэ и Арафинвэ пришли со старшими сыновьями, но те не вмешивались в разговоры отцов: переговаривались вполголоса с Нэльо и Кано и ждали – или не ждали, – что их спросят. Артафиндэ сохранял все то же чуть отрешенное лицо провидца, и Феанаро так и подмывало спросить, предскажет ли племянник будущее. Финдекано был на голову ниже Нэльо, прежде это не бросалось в глаза. Неудивительно, что Манвэ послал орла.  
Рыжебородого Махтана время чуть пригнуло к земле, могучие натруженные руки были сплошь перевиты вздувшимися венами. Словно он только что отложил молот и пришел на малый совет сразу из кузницы.  
Он был одним из немногих, кто за прошедшие дни улыбнулся, увидев Феанаро, хотя причин было маловато.  
– Рад снова видеть тебя, сынок, – Махтан обеими руками встряхнул руку Феанаро и окинул его пристальным взглядом из-под кустистых медных бровей: – Нолдаран.  
Феанаро жестом пригласил его к столу, где были разложены выверенные карты и бумаги с перечнями запасов оружия, пресной воды, провизии для войска, готовности воинов. Их уже поздно было менять, оставалось только свериться.  
Верхняя карта была чистовой. Отвергнутые – те, что не сгорели в кузнице, – громоздились под ней. Феанаро почти улыбнулся такой скрупулезности.  
Что же они спрятали в равнинах между Тирионом и Валмаром? Ни один ход больше не казался достаточно хорошим. Да и по силам ли им, троим, были хорошие ходы? Сколько битв они выиграли в своей жизни? Каждый по одной; а детям и этого не перепало.  
Рисунок картографа стерся перед его глазами. Сколько раз они с сыновьями объехали каждую пять этих земель и дальних пределов – не сосчитать. В прежние времена не было камня, которого он не знал бы в Валиноре...  
– Посланники были снова в Альквалондэ и у Синдаколло?  
– Я сам ездил, – сказал Арафинвэ.  
Феанаро не удивился.  
– И что?  
Арафинвэ, морщась, потер подбородок.  
– Под твоим началом воевать они не будут. Но Ольвэ вооружит Альквалондэ, а Синдаколло выступит с воинством Оромэ – ради сыновей Финвэ.  
Повисло молчание. Они переглянулись втроем, Нолофинвэ громко откашлялся.  
– Тонко, – хмыкнул Феанаро. – Все нолдор, умеющие держать оружие, готовы выступить?  
– Все, – ответил Махтан. – Прибывшие последними вооружаются в кузницах. Мои средние внуки присматривают за этим.  
– Готовность?  
– К полудню.  
– Теперь не бывает полудня, – напомнил Феанаро. – Но я тебя услышал. Хорошо.  
Он снова взглянул на Нолофинвэ.  
– Ты отправил тех, кто не может себя защитить, в Валмар?  
– Большую часть, – Нолофинвэ хмурился, его лицо отяжелело. – Мне все ещё не по душе, что ты хочешь оставить Тирион.  
Феанаро скупо улыбнулся.  
– Твои военачальники одобряют?  
– Они теперь твои, нолдаран.  
Титул для них обоих был, что броня.  
– Хорошо. Мои военачальники?  
Они встретились взглядами.  
– Никто не хочет оставлять Тирион, – прямо ответил Нолофинвэ. – Но один город оборонять легче, чем два, если придётся. Хотя потери это вряд ли уменьшит.  
– Ты одобряешь? – Феанаро повернулся к Арафинвэ.  
– Валмар все ещё город валар, – задумчиво ответил тот. – Вряд ли теперь есть более безопасное место.  
Феанаро снова взглянул на карты, знаком подозвал старшего сына.  
– Не стой так, будто тебя все это не касается, Нэльяфинвэ. Что ты скажешь?  
Тот скривился.  
– Советчик я так себе. Хоть кого спроси, нолдаран. Я все свои битвы проиграл.  
Феанаро не удивился.  
– Сдаётся мне, главную ты едва не выиграл. Так что взгляни и скажи, что мы упустили.  
Нэльо приблизился с неохотой.  
– Я привык обороняться в горах.  
– Здесь повсюду горы, сын мой.  
– Это меня и беспокоит, – Нэльо левой рукой оперся о столешницу, навис над стопкой карт. – Мы в них как в ловушке.  
Феанаро чуть улыбнулся. Схожие слова он говорил когда-то, те же горы беспокоили его.  
– Чтобы взять эти горы в осаду, сын мой, нужно воинство невиданное. У всех валар такого нет, у одного – тем более.  
Нэльо покачал головой: ни да ни нет, услышал – и хватит.  
– Здесь, между Тирионом и Валмаром, где будет стоять войско, – он указал на карту, – Моринготто может пробить брешь, если ряды слишком растянутся. Так он разбил нас с Астальдо: разорвал надвое боевой строй – а потом те, кто клялся мне в верности, обратили мечи против меня...  
– Откуда тебе было знать, – мягко произнес Феанаро. – Я тебя этому не учил.  
У Нэльо дернулся угол рта.  
– Если выступят Синдаколло и Ольвэ и кольцо замкнётся на юге... – он не договорил, изменился в лице, сглотнул: – Ты _видел_.  
Феанаро кивнул.  
– Так ты хочешь?..  
– В некотором роде. Ну, что же я упустил?  
Нэльо окинул взглядом карту. Не как в первый раз; как поле своей битвы, горные гряды одну за другой, витые переплетения рек и равнины между ними. Цеплялся взглядом за каждую низину, перелесок и каменный уступ, мысленно расставлял войска и рисовал линии атаки.  
Финдекано со второго раза смотрел так же.  
– Приманку? Как Гельмир...  
– Точно, – Феанаро улыбнулся, указал в небо. – Вот она.  
– Что? – Нэльо моргнул.  
– Что?! – потрясённый Нолофинвэ оттеснил его от стола. – А он об этом знает? Знает, какой опасности подвергнется?  
Феанаро прищурился.  
– Любой, кто завладел Сильмариллом, должен понимать, как это опасно, будь он друг или враг, запятнан или чист, порождение Моринготто или светлый вала…  
Он ощутил, как оцепенели сыновья и вскинулись племянники. Кто один раз слышал эти слова, уже не забудет. Кто произносил их однажды, не забудет тем паче.  
Он ждал, что они поймут, и уже было разочаровался, когда все же раздался смех: мелодичный смех музыкантов, на два голоса, как в песне.  
– Ты шутишь _этим_? – Нэльо смотрел во все глаза.  
– Ты же слышал: даже Артафиндэ и твой брат смеются.  
По лицу первенца прошла судорога.  
– Не могу разделить их веселье, – только и сказал он.  
– И ты думаешь, отец, Моринготто все ещё не отказался от Камня? – голос Кано был полон сомнения.  
– Даже я все ещё не отказался, – Феанаро пожал плечами.  
Арафинвэ терпеливо вздохнул. Он вдруг стал очень похож на Ингвэ.  
– Кажется, ты безумнее прежнего, нолдаран, – укоризненно произнёс он.  
– Да ты просто отвык, – грубовато рассмеялся Махтан. – Он такой же, как всегда, хвала Единому! Это нам сейчас больше всего и нужно.  
Арафинвэ изобразил кривую улыбку, но спорить не стал.  
– Ты отправил воинов в Форменос?  
Нолофинвэ кусал губу и смотрел холодно. Руки он заложил за спину.  
– Да, – проговорил ровно. – Но над ними так и нет военачальника... Ты уверен, что не ошибся с местом, нолдаран?  
Феанаро набрал воздуха поглубже, оперся ладонями о столешницу по обе стороны от карты. До чего мал Валинор, а когда-то казалось – и бессмертия не хватит, чтобы объехать его...  
– Уверен. Он выступит с севера, откуда все началось. Он не пройдет мимо своего первого преступления.  
– Тогда я встречу его.  
– Нет, с тебя довольно, – Феанаро перевел взгляд на старшего сына. У того от догадки и предвкушения затрепетали ноздри. – Ты тех мест не знаешь, а у меня есть тот, кто знает. Об этом позаботится Нэльо.  
– Мы, – немедленно сказал Финдекано.  
Никому и в голову не пришло возражать.  
– Отправишься немедленно. Вала Оромэ обещал нам коней, возьмёте двух, они быстро домчат вас.  
Как же он любит воевать, их старший сын, будто никогда не знал ничего, кроме войны, будто только для неё пришёл в Арду.  
Для вечного поиска смерти: своей или чужой. Ангбанд или Клятва обратили его – Феанаро не хотел знать.  
Он взял сына за локоть и отвёл на несколько шагов.  
– Тебе не нужно будет удерживать Форменос, Нэльо, – Феанаро понизил голос. – Там и войска столько нет, чтобы удержать. Посмотри, во главе каких сил он идёт, сдай ему Форменос и отступай через горы на юг, до Валмара. Ты знаешь все ходы. Пусть Моринготто поверит в лёгкую победу, которая сама ляжет ему в руки... Ты слушаешь меня?  
Нэльо кивнул.  
– Я еду с Майтимо, отец? – окликнул Кано.  
Феанаро вздрогнул.  
Дурное предчувствие навалилось на него, как сон, в котором ни вдохнуть, ни крикнуть, ни освободиться от морока. Ни понять, что его породило, ни угадать, с кем связано.  
Но причина страшна была, страшнее тьмы.  
– Нет, – он положил руку на плечо Кано. – Ты и братья останетесь при мне.  
– Ты обещал, что придумаешь, с чем нам выйти против балрогов, нолдаран, – громко напомнил Арафинвэ.  
– С этим, – Феанаро подошел к очагу, достал из-за пояса кожаный кисет. – Отойдите.  
Меньше щепотки он бросил в огонь, несколько песчинок – но пламя в то же мгновение взвилось столбом, обрушилось вниз, как кипящая волна, и исчезло, выгорело без следа, и поленья в очаге превратились в прах, обуглилась решётка и каменные плиты на полу.  
– Что это?!  
– Назови это оружием, если хочешь. Большую часть я отдам Нэльо, но нам хватит времени изготовить ещё.  
– Ты измыслил саму смерть, нолдаран, – пробормотал Махтан.  
– Нет, – отрезал Феанаро. – Всего лишь оружие против смерти.  
Артафиндэ присел на корточки перед оплавленным очагом, собрал указательным пальцем сажу.  
– Думаешь, Моринготто ничего нового не выставит против нас? – он взглянул снизу вверх на Феанаро.  
Этот вопрос он задавал себе не единожды. Знал бы, что есть за Вратами Ночи, – нашел бы ответ.  
– Или ты забыл? Он не способен к творению.  
– Может, ты и правда знаешь его лучше любого из нас и можешь разгадать его мысли, – мрачно заметил Нолофинвэ. – Закончим на этом.  
– Закончим, – согласился Феанаро.

Нолофинвэ уходил последним. Долго искал повода задержаться, прежде чем направился к двери: рассматривал карту, опаленный очаг, пустое небо над Тирионом.  
– Злишься на меня из-за Сильмарилла? – в спину спросил Феанаро.  
Нолофинвэ замешкался с ответом, повел носом, словно речи имели запах, и в них можно было учуять подвох.  
– Мне непросто было снова довериться тебе, нолдаран, – слова дались ему нелегко. – Сегодня ты усложнил эту задачу.  
Феанаро кивнул, но не стал извиняться.  
– Я видел её, – вдруг сказал отстранённо.  
– Кого?  
– Мою мать. Она приходила, когда началась эта ночь.  
Он искоса глянул на Нолофинвэ. Когда ещё тому случалось так растеряться?  
– И что?  
Феанаро кисло улыбнулся. Разочарование было бы слишком громким словом, утешение – недостаточным, облегчение – неподходящим; будто отрезвило после долгого муторного сна.  
– Лучше бы твоя мать ко мне пришла.  
Нолофинвэ остолбенел. В молчании они смерили друг друга взглядами.  
– Я ей передам, – наконец осторожно сказал Нолофинвэ и вернул едва заметную улыбку. – Если смогу. Она пожелала тебе удачи. Думай что хочешь, но она всегда желала тебе добра, нолдаран... брат мой. И сёстры тоже.  
– Да, точно. Сёстры, – Феанаро невесело усмехнулся. – Они в безопасности?  
– Они в Валмаре.  
– Хорошо. – Феанаро перевел взгляд на окна, выходящие на север.  
– Ты тоже слышишь эту жуткую тишину? – пробормотал Нолофинвэ.  
Феанаро кивнул.  
– Беспокоишься?  
Не отводя взгляда, Феанаро пожал плечами.  
– Как любой отец.

Далекие пики Пелоров прорастали красным.


	8. Форменос

За городом целилась холодом, как когтями, свирепая тьма — даже пригнуться хотелось, чтобы промазала, пролетела над головой. Так они и поступили, не сговариваясь, пока кони Оромэ несли к Форменосу. Ветер выл тревожно и горько, будто пес рвался с цепи; вдруг утих; на смену ему взвыла земля, содрогнулась в агонии — и утихла тоже, словно в ней затаилась, залегла в засаду буря.  
 _Что это?_  
В мысленном прикосновении Астальдо ощущалось смятение.  
 _Тангородрим. Помнишь?_  
 _Здесь ведь не Тангородрим, Майтимо._  
Он промолчал. Нигде не Тангородрим, но это не означает, что его нельзя повторить.  
Коронованные багровым огнем Пелоры светились вдали: Валинор словно опоясало пламенем. Порой по земле прокатывалась длинная волна дрожи, будто горы тягостно вздыхали в попытках сбросить оковы. Над Пелорами молчали холодные, потрясенные одиночеством звезды. Скорбное черное небо казалось пустым без Анар и Тилиона: бескрайний траурный плащ, расстеленный до самого горизонта. Кони Оромэ настороженно пробовали ноздрями полный волглой тьмой воздух, становящийся все холоднее: север, неласковая колыбель непокоя нолдор, с каждым ударом копыт становился все ближе, жалил лица и жег горла на вдохах. Тьма пила тепло некогда бессмертных земель скоро, и жадно, и неразборчиво — как воры сваливают в мешок краденое добро, мешая тончайшую работу ювелира с массивным трудом камнереза.  
 _В этот раз не так._  
Осанвэ Астальдо было полно удивления.  
 _За столько лет даже Моринготто постиг разнообразие, брат мой._  
Астальдо промолчал.

Чувство времени подсказывало, что скачка во тьме отняла много часов. Обычные кони такой бы не выдержали; даже кони Оромэ были все в мыле, когда наконец-то показалась крепкая громада: грозный черный силуэт, вырезанный на осиротевшем небе.  
Форменос.  
Дышать стало труднее.  
…За все эти годы — бесконечные, бесплотные годы, среди которых забвение почти не отличалось от памяти, а жизнь — от смерти, — потерянное затянуло зыбью, как зарастает ряской брошенная вода. Они не слишком любили в мыслях возвращаться в прошлое, где выковали мечи, которыми отворили кровь сородичей; эта кровь по сей день, как граница, пролегала между изгнанниками и благоверными детьми Амана — бескрайнее моря. Его-то можно было переплыть; истинным разделом была кровь, она не давала вернуться с другого берега. Изгнанники осквернили Аман, и Аман их отторг.  
Теперь зыбь сошла. Новая тьма за ней оказалась такой же слепящей, как первый восход Анар, а Форменос — цитаделью отцовского гнева: холодного, неприступного, упрямого. Отец пилил мрамор и камень и заливал раствором щебень, отвергал чертежи за одну искривленную линию и способы каменной кладки за один неровный стык, подгонял строителей — все в молчаливой ярости, но, когда стены поднялись выше роста эльдар, его захватила неизбежная жажда творения. Потому-то и башни над воротами и по углам крепостных стен даже во тьме дышали вдохновением. Жажда творения была всепобеждающей — и для матери тоже.  
Вопреки всему — разладу в семье, размолвкам друзей, расколу народа, отцовскому богоборчеству — это было хорошее время.  
Все их крепости в Эндорэ были отражением Форменоса: шестеро сыновей несли на себе оттиск отцовского гнева и пепельную его печать и неизменно оставляли их след на любом творении, в любом деянии. Словно утверждали отцовское присутствие и право на земли, к которым он так рвался и которые так и не постиг.  
— Кажется, эта крепость — ровесница Валар, — задумчиво сказал Астальдо. — Здесь я лучше понял Химринг, Майтимо.  
— А мы ведь старше.  
Астальдо кивнул.  
Ни одного огня, ни намека на живое присутствие; не был ли Моринготто быстрее коней Оромэ?  
Ворота сменили: взамен разнесенных вдребезги молотом Моринготто навесили новые, но казались они чужеродными — рука деда отличалась от отцовской, как дети валы Аулэ от детей Единого. Махтан постарался сохранить рисунок — ясно, по обломкам старых ворот и по чужим описаниям — это ему удалось; но его вели старание и тщательность там, где отца увлекали порыв и самоотречение. Атаринкэ — вот кто сумел бы пройти по отцовскому следу, но война впитала его талант, как песок, до капли. От этого он по-настоящему умер, как от обезвоживания, а не потому что Диор воевал искуснее.  
Ворота были открыты: отверстая рана, наполненная чернотой, как кровью. В последний раз Форменос кипел гневом своего создателя и скорбью его; теперь, в спокойном благоденствии Амана, выкипели и гнев, и скорбь. Точно так же выкипел и материнский гнев. Никогда прежде сыновья не видели, чтобы феа матери была полна столь умиротворенным светом.  
Вот только Форменос был полон тьмы: она гнездилась в нем с тех пор, как Моринготто собрал свой первый урожай смерти и теперь потянулась из всех щелей, как на приманку: полакомиться с руки того, кто посеял ее в этих местах. Каждая трещина, каждая выщербина, каждый скол в камне были ей убежищем.  
И все же до опасности было далеко.  
Они придержали коней, спешились, в ногу ступили под арочный свод над воротами. Стены у основания были толщиной в девять локтей, наверху — в четыре. Финвэ спросил, помнится, от кого обороняться за такими, а отец ответил: от грядущего. У него всегда было своеобразное предвидение.  
За воротами оказалось, что Форменос не пустовал, хотя не подавал признаков жизни.  
К ним вышли навстречу. Узнавали, кланялись, окликали приветственно; он кивал, рассматривал лица, как ключи, подбирал к каждому имена и жизни: кое-кого знал, кое-кого сам хоронил и оплакивал — а теперь они стояли перед ним, будто никогда не умирали. Кто о нем плакал, кроме матери? Макалаурэ только. Если был в твердом уме...  
— Лорд Маэдрос!  
Он удивился — кто бы стал называть здесь, в Амане, именем, которое дали в Эндорэ. Но жесткое «Маэдрос» приросло, он и сам полюбил его звучание.  
Факелы светили неверно и тускло, низкое синеватое пламя стелилось над просмоленным остовом, словно ему не хватало воздуха, чтобы разгореться. Понадобилось время, чтобы узнать, пока незнакомец не улыбнулся.  
Выкормыши Макалаурэ, дети Эльвинг: последняя попытка мирной жизни, чьи семена были посеяны на сиротстве, политы кровью и удобрены крошевом, которое некогда было каменным домом. Макалаурэ вцепился в эту попытку мертвой хваткой, как бойцовый пес.  
Он же никогда не думал извиниться. Он наблюдал за ними с плохо скрываемым раздражением и удивлялся, как отцу хватало терпения и сердца любить семерых сыновей. Он-то и двоих приемышей выносил с трудом, хотя ни разу не отказал в совете, если просили.  
Дети Эльвинг ели за его столом, спали в его доме, носили перешитую одежду его братьев, упражнялись с их оружием. Злили его. Всюду путались под ногами. Лезли не в свои дела. Задавали чересчур много неприятных вопросов. Хныкали по ночам из-за кошмаров и думали, что он не слышит. Мешали в своей речи синдарин и квенью, как игрушки. Страдали детскими болезнями, свойственными людям, — вообще были хрупкими, как мартовский лед. Требовали внимания, песен и еды и слишком быстро росли, не в пример быстрее _других_ близнецов, хотя точно так же отличались друг от друга: одного тянуло к мечу, другого — к пергаменту. Это злило тоже.  
Они с Макалаурэ перегрызлись из-за приемышей больше, чем за всю прошлую жизнь.  
Грызня была пищей их упрямому, не желающему угасать пламени. Их способом жить.  
— Элронд?  
— Он самый!  
Они обнялись: скованно, будто забыли, каково это — обниматься; но искренне.  
Элронд был ближе к Макалаурэ и все еще жил. Элрос умер глубоким стариком и не воскрес. Он оставил после себя могучее государство, не вынесшее собственной мощи и славы. В конце концов оно одряхлело до времени и было стерто морем, не осталось ни мыса, ни гладкой, стесанной под корень каменной равнины. Митрим, и Химринг, и Амон Эреб — все они тоже были стерты морем, и ненасытное море продолжало пожирать все, к чему прикоснулись наследники Феанаро, даже после их смерти.  
— Не чаял встретиться…  
— Когда же, как не теперь!  
Серые в синеву глаза достались ему, должно быть, от прабабки; в темноте цвета видно не было, Маэдрос его помнил. Он никогда не видел Лютиэн, только слышал о сказочной красоте дочери Синдаколло. Их, с детства приученных к постоянному поиску и творению совершенства, красотой было не удивить; но, верно, Лютиэн была больше, чем совершенство, если Турко не сумел совладать со своим сердцем.  
Искаженный мир так и не нашел ей подходящего места и в конце концов отправил за свои пределы, сделал недоступной навеки — как Сильмарилл...  
— Здесь два десятка воинов, — объяснял Элронд. Маэдрос кивал. — И еще пятерых выслали вперед для разведки, ждем к ночи…  
Он запнулся. Еще не привык: к такому нельзя привыкнуть, если не видел затмения Валинора.  
— Уже ночь, — Маэдрос пожал плечами.  
— Зря, выходит, приехали, — вздохнул Астальдо.  
Маэдрос не ответил.  
— Было здесь землетрясение?  
Элронд кивнул.  
— Мы думали, Пелоры рухнут! В горах был страшный камнепад. Но здесь, — он обвел рукой стены, — ни один не дрогнул. Что ни говори, хорошая крепость. Лучшая из всех, что я повидал…  
— Отцовская, — Маэдрос запрокинул голову. Оперенные железом зубцы тускло отражали звезды, вонзались в темное небо. — Станет ли меня слушать...  
— Я бы на ее месте не рисковал, — вполголоса проворчал Элронд.  
Они переглянулись, и Маэдрос все-таки улыбнулся по-настоящему.  
— Не так уж тебе и попадало!  
— Это Маглору спасибо, — хмыкнул Элронд.  
Маэдрос похлопал его по плечу.  
— Передам. Хотя сам поблагодаришь.  
Элронд засмеялся, склонил голову чуть вбок — совсем как Макалаурэ.  
— Пойду на стену.  
— Факелы вели погасить, — предостерег Маэдрос.

В ожидании разведчиков жевали вяленое мясо — вдруг оказались голодны, как звери. Запивали водой из чужих фляжек и делали вид, что это вино.  
Их сторонились — не Астальдо, разумеется: его, Маэдроса. Даже те, кого он оплакивал. Память эльдар цепкая, как плющ, и оплела она не одну тысячу лет.  
— Не думал, что здесь все цело, — вполголоса проговорит Маэдрос. — На месте Арафинвэ я бы это место забросил. А он еще и расчистил...  
— Он и собирался забросить. Твоя мать не позволила, — Астальдо широко улыбнулся.  
— Моя мать?  
— Сам я не видел, но слышал от тех, кто видел, — он улыбнулся еще шире. — Арафинвэ был против того, чтобы обживать Форменос снова. Говорил, что слишком много недобрых напоминаний. И тут Нэрданель! Обрушилась на него, что твой отец в лучшие дни: «Ты не бросишь крепость моего мужа умирать!». Арафинвэ пришлось уступить.  
Маэдрос засмеялся.  
— Мне жаль Арафинвэ, — сказал наконец. — Мать и отца-то всегда умела вызверить. Хотя все справедливо: Форменос был и для нее тоже. Та башня, что обращена на юг, в которой больше всего света. Наверху она разбила бы сад...  
— Но она так и не приехала ни разу.  
— Она приезжала, — в его тоне проступило подобие нежности. — По отцу было видно, когда.  
— Я заметил: твой отец смягчился.  
— Я бы тоже смягчился на его месте, — Маэдрос оскалился по-волчьи, вздернул верхнюю губу, показал клыки.  
Астальдо пристально посмотрел на него. Толком посмотреть друг на друга у них до сих пор не было времени.  
— А ты — нет, — заключил он.  
— А я — нет.  
Астальдо глотнул из фляжки, прополоскал рот.  
— Заметил, тебе нравится, когда называют Маэдросом, — сказал как ни в чем не бывало. — В Эндорэ я такого не замечал.  
— Мне это имя по душе. Звучит лучше.  
— А значение то же, — Астальдо отсалютовал ему фляжкой.  
— А значение то же, — согласился Маэдрос. — Но звучит лучше!  
Они помолчали.  
— Мне тебя не хватало, — честно сказал Астальдо. — Много такого, что делить можно только с тобой.  
Маэдрос кивнул.  
— Представляю.

_Он не остыл после боя: кажется, его дважды обожженной — в пламени багровом и белом — душе не остыть до конца мира, если только отыщется огонь жарче и выше.  
Он набросился на Макалаурэ, не помня себя от гнева и горя, из последних сил, которые остались после сражения, сбора раненых, отступления, подсчета живых и мертвых, тыловых боев, торопливых безымянных погребений в общих кострах, нового подсчета живых и мертвых, прохода через Синие горы, еще одного подсчета, бесконечных дележей еды и воды, унизительного разговора с Береном; странно, что силы все еще оставались, их еще на Тангородрим должно было выполоскать подчистую дождями и ветрами, куда ему, одному, столько, кто только придумал отпустить от щедрот — вряд ли Единый, ему до них, изгоев, дела нет.  
И остатки этих сил он просадил на бессмысленную драку с братом, который не совершил ни одной ошибки.  
— Ты мне помешал!  
Макалаурэ отцепил его от руки, зло плюнул кровью в сторону.  
— В чем? Умереть? Нэльо, там уже и тела не осталось!  
Макалаурэ и здесь не ошибся.  
— Нэльо, — добавь он уже гораздо мягче, — раны сами не закроются._

Он моргнул, и воспоминание смыло темнотой, распластавшейся над Валинором всем грузным, душным телом. Потом в этой тьме снова прорезалась огненная корона над Пелорами — как будто даже поднялась выше, поверху ее обрызгало ярко-алыми искрами.  
— Пока вы были здесь, не хватало тоже.  
— Ты это уже говорил. На Митрим. Мы молоды были, — Маэдрос усмехнулся. — Мир был молод. Так и располагал к совершению ошибок: пока распробуешь все, что отпущено...  
Он задумчиво замолчал,   
— А где твой сын? — спросил вдруг. — Ты нашел его?  
— Нашел, — Астальдо улыбнулся. — И его, и Малинлотэ.  
Он помолчал немного.  
— А ты?  
Маэдрос пожал плечами.  
— Я никого и не искал. Не представляю себя ни мужем, ни отцом. В этой Арде точно, да и времени нет. Сын есть у тебя, Астальдо, у меня полно младших братьев, и этого довольно для отцовства. А любви вовек не потеснить Клятву — хоть отца моего спроси, хоть мать...  
Астальдо иронично поднял бровь.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что не в ней дело, да и не в Камнях.  
Маэдрос скривился.  
— О Единый, когда вы все успеваете стать такими прозорливыми! Ну да, не в ней: в гордости.  
— В ней, родимой.  
— Ты один из всех нас умел на нее наступить. Не только в себе.  
Астальдо недобро всхохотнул.  
— За гордость! — Он отсалютовал фляжкой.  
— За гордость!  
Выпили еще по глотку.  
Яркая вспышка раскроила небо четко надвое, как умелый портной — наточенными ножницами; в отсветах ее видно было, как расходятся, будто их прижгли белым пламенем, края темного полотна. За ближней горной грядой вспышка погасла — а следом донесся треск и грохот, словно старое крепкое дерево, росшее на краю утеса, выворотила с корнями гроза.  
Маэдрос впился взглядом в темноту.  
— Что это?

***  
Искореженный остов. Киль, изрубленный острыми, как ножи, скалами. Пробитые паруса. Срезанные мачты запутались в просмоленных тросах, бессильно повисли на них, словно поняли тщетность сопротивления. Звездная пыль украшала их, как пыльца, но ее серебристый свет уже помертвел. Смятый падением безжизненный урод со вспоротым бортом, похожим на запоздало оскаленную пасть, он лежал на боку и, казалось, готов был испустить последний вздох. Как рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
Но дыхание замерло, когда опали полотнища парусов.  
«Вингилот».  
Они переглянулись. Бросились, не сговариваясь, на палубу, заваленную снесенными переборками, пока трое сопровождающих светили факелами. Сердце у Финдекано стучало прямо в горле.  
На лбу Элронда выступили крупные капли пота. Он даже не пытался их стереть. Быстрыми, но слаженными движениями разбирал завалы.  
Он первым нашел Эарендила.  
Голова свесилась набок. Светлые волосы закрывали лицо. Его тело было насажено на острые обломки досок, как на копья, — должно быть, это произошло при ударе о скалы. Крови почти не было. Скрюченные пальцы так и остались прижатыми к груди.  
Он был мертв.  
— Вряд ли таков был план отца, — прошептал Майтимо.  
Элронд опустился на колени рядом с Эарендилом. Открыл ему лицо. Пригладил волосы, словно это имело значение.  
— Я должен скорбеть, — сказал он негромко.  
— Этого никто не требует, — ответил Майтимо.  
Элронд не поднял головы, не оглянулся.  
— В последний раз я видел его живым, когда мне было два года. Я даже не помню его толком. Как будто впервые вижу. Я должен скорбеть, но чувствую только печаль. Он вел меня. Но всему, чему сын учится у отца, я учился у Маглора и тебя…  
— Сильмарилл, — напомнил Майтимо. — Он должен быть здесь.  
Элронд потерянно кивнул. Не рассердился: на Майтимо бесполезно сердиться.  
Он ощупал одежду Эарендила — осторожно, почти бережно, словно тот был ранен, а не мертв; наконец догадался разжать пальцы: под ними, за воротом рубахи, Камень и был спрятан.  
— Покажи, — хриплым, чужим голосом потребовал Майтимо. — Покажи мне его.  
— Майтимо, — предостерегающе окликнул Финдекано.  
— Я должен увидеть.  
— Майтимо…  
Элронд медленно повернулся к ним. Между пальцев его струился свет: Финдекано до сих пор не знал, с чем его можно сравнить, смешанный свет Древ. Знал только, что ничего нет прекраснее и что ни о чем другом так не тосковали они в Эндорэ. Что Анар и Тилион казались не благим даром, а насмешкой над теми, кто видел свет истинный…  
Факельщики, казалось, перестали дышать. Майтимо изменился в лице.  
Он медленно повернул ладонью к себе левую руку.  
— Спрячь, — велел холодно.  
Элронд послушался. Не зная, что делать, опустил руку с Сильмариллом, скрыл от чужих глаз.  
— Оставь его у себя, — не глядя сказал Майтимо. — Сам отнеси в Валмар.  
Элронд с сомнением покачал головой.  
— У меня нет такого права. Ты — сын его создателя.  
Майтимо снова взглянул на левую руку. Стиснул в кулак.   
— Меня он не примет. Ты — сын его хранителя. Возвращайся. Ты должен отнести Камень в Валмар. Мы поднимемся выше. Я должен знать, что за горами.  
Финдекано вспомнил слова Элронда о разведчиках.  
Сам Элронд про них как будто забыл.

Армии Моринготто им случалось видеть и прежде. Огромные армии, затопляющие, как волна, все поля, живые и выжженные, до ворот Ангамандо. Любая из тех армий была конечна, как бы ни была велика.  
Но то, что они видели сейчас, превосходило любое понимание. Эта волна начиналась задолго до горизонта, и отовсюду ее подпитывали новые ручьи. Протоки. Реки. Над волной раскрывали кожистые крылья драконы, взмах за взмахом толкая себя вперед сквозь душный упругий воздух.  
Пелоры содрогнулись и извергли огонь.  
Губы Майтимо шевельнулись, но он не произнес ни слова. Только смотрел, как медленно переливается из-за горизонта неисчислимое воинство.  
Финдекано тронул его за плечо.  
Майтимо кивнул.  
— Нужно уходить немедленно. Отец должен знать.  
— Элронд сказал, что его разведчики…  
— Астальдо, — Майтимо слегка встряхнул его за плечо, — посмотри туда. Мы их уже не дождемся.

Они спешно спустились вниз, нагнали Элронда. Он не поднимал головы, пока слушал рассказ о войске Моринготто, только кивал. Тело Эарендила он не забрал: времени на погребение не было и лучше могилы, чем «Вингилот», для морехода нельзя было представить.  
Их все же выследили — а может, искали то же, что и они: Сильмарилл. Не слишком большой отряд, не способный ходить бесшумно.   
Майтимо подпустил их ближе в затаившемуся Форменосу и ринулся в самую гущу — один, бесшумный, ни боевого клича, ни лязга оружия; рухнул камнем, как падальщик, схватился с одним, со вторым, вот уже с пятым; густо, вязко понесло вонючей кровью, орочий рев захлебнулся в ней и вскоре настала тишина.  
Финдекано досчитал до двадцати — к окончанию счета все было уже кончено.  
Майтимо застыл, чуть наклонившись вперед.   
— Единый, — только и выдохнул Элронд.  
Финдекано оглянулся и увидел на чужом лице смесь ужаса, отвращения и восхищения; на Майтимо в бою только так и смотрели. Он лучше всех знал, что убийство не украсишь, как ни воспевай, как ни внушай о безоружных и стоящих спиной. Многие винили в этом левую руку. Финдекано винил то Клятву, то Тангородрим.  
Майтимо не винил никого.  
— Ты прежде не видел его в бою? — спокойно спросил Финдекано.  
Элронд медленно покачал головой.  
— Только после. — И вздрогнул.  
— Не ходи. — Финдекано придержал его. — Я сам.  
Он прошел несколько острожных шагов и позвал:   
— Майтимо.  
Тот даже не обернулся. Шумно, тяжело дышал.  
— Нет!  
— Майтимо, время уходить.  
— Никто никуда не уйдет!  
— Нолдаран приказал не удержать Форменос, а разведать силы Моринготто. Майтимо, время уходить.  
Тот по-прежнему не оборачивался.  
Рявкнул:  
— Химринг не отдам!  
Финдекано ощутил короткий неприятный холодок.  
— Майтимо, это не Химринг. Не нужно его удерживать.  
Вот теперь он оглянулся. Одичавшие глаза обшарили лицо напротив, и Майтимо пошатнулся, смежил веки.  
— Сгинь, морок, — мучительно выдавил сквозь зубы. Пошатнулся снова. — Неужели так и будешь мучить меня вечно?..  
Вот теперь Финдекано похолодел, заледенел изнутри, ему только один раз в жизни было так люто холодно, и не в Хелкараксэ, а у подножья Тангородрима. Когда неясно было, за кем же — за чем же — он пришел: за еще живым или уже за трупом.  
— Майтимо, — Финдекано с трудом ворочал языком, слова были ледяные, морозили гортань. Тронул его за плечо, стиснул кольчужный рукав. — Я не морок. Мы в Форменосе. Мы дома. Мы живы.  
Тот вытянул руку. По старой привычке — левую; мелькнули прямо перед глазами белесые рубцы страшного ожога, потом изуродованная ладонь приблизилась, накрыла лицо. Пальцы мелко вздрагивали напротив век.  
Финдекано зажмурился.  
Через бесконечное мгновение Майтимо коротко, тягостно застонал, опоминаясь, а еще через мгновение, когда чужая ладонь отдалилась от лица и Финдекано решился открыть глаза, — будто ничего и не было. Разве что Майтимо был бледен даже в темноте.  
— Ты прав, Астальдо, — проговорил он, почти не разжимая губ. — Уходим.


	9. Преддверие

Отец говорил: только с Таникветиль видно дальше, чем с Туны: весь Аман и то, что за его пределами. В ясную погоду — когда небо делается таким чистым, кажется, ударь в него — и над всей Ардой раскатится звон — отсюда, с самой вершины Туны, где возвели смотровую башню, можно было разглядеть Таникветиль: туманную, почтенную синюю громаду, почивающую в курящихся облаках.  
 _— Оттуда приходит ветер, отец?  
— Да.  
— Далеко же ему бежать до равнины! Поэтому он такой быстрый внизу?  
— Конечно. Ведь когда ты бежишь с холма, то у подножья куда быстрее, чем на вершине...  
— А где земли, из которых ты пришел сюда по зову валы Оромэ?  
— Там, — отцовская рука указывает вдаль. — Оттуда все мы, Куруфинвэ.  
Он чувствует смутную тоску, пока воображение рисует сотканные из серебра сумерки, брошенные на горы, долины, озера, кипящие торопливые реки и необозримые леса.  
Сумеркам нет конца. Аман же коронован гигантской каменной короной — Пелорами. Порой эта корона похожа на тиски.  
— А есть у тех земель предел?  
Усталое лицо отца освещает улыбка.  
— Я его не нашел._  
Пока Феанаро был мал, отец поднимал его на руки. Потом клал руку на плечо. Потом они просто стояли рядом, смотрели в одном направлении. Детей Индис отец, наверное, брал сюда тоже, но никогда, если поднимался на вершину вместе с первенцем. И о землях за морем с ними не говорил. Это позволяло Феанаро чувствовать себя особенным. Причастным некой общей тайне, какая может быть только между отцом и сыном. Это же раз за разом вкладывало новый камень в стену между сыном Мириэли и детьми Индис. Понимал ли отец, что творил?  
Потом Феанаро приходил сюда со своими сыновьями. С Нэльо — чаще других. Правда, его очень быстро пришлось ссадить с плеча… Нэльо, Нэльо.  
 _— Я выше Туны, отец! Я выше Туны! Я вижу земли за морем!_  
Сейчас с Туны, не будь повсюду огни, которыми пытались прикрыться от тьмы, словно остались перед ее неведомым ликом нагими, не была бы толком видна даже крепостная стена Тириона. Феанаро стремился взглядом за пределы огней, но за ними было немо и глухо, ни единого знака жизни. Тьма висела совсем низко, кажется, готовилась улечься прямо на голову.  
Небо было все в ожогах от плевков пламени, извергнутого Пелорами, но земля наконец-то перестала сотрясаться и выть, лишь мелко вздрагивала, как агонизирующий зверь. Долго ли еще так протянет? Так и умрет в мелких судорогах, или конвульсии еще скрутят горные породы, равнины, леса и бескрайнее морское плато в узел, из которого не выпутаться уже никому? Который даже Таникветиль не распорет своей острой вершиной?  
Город внизу был объят сотнями тонких огненных ручьев. Они колыхались от ворот к воротам, от стен к стенам, прирастали новыми языками пламени, сбивались в подобия заводей. Улицы были выложены ими, как мозаикой. Факелы и светильники отмечали каждое движение на стенах, на улицах и в домах — тех, что еще не опустели, откуда семьи не успели перебраться в Валмар. Немало было тех, кто уйти не пожелал. Тирион возведен и нашими стараниями, сказали они. Необыкновенная привязанность к творениям рук своих.  
Феанаро понимал. Они, в свою очередь, понимали, что армии на два города не хватит. Он был честен. А они все-таки оставались.  
Войско готово было выступить. Феанаро медлил. В Тирионе почти не спали, хотя Феанаро не раз сказал, что они могут отдохнуть, а сам дремал урывками.  
Ему не хватало светил. Он терял счет времени. Это нагоняло холода в кровь, и от этого холода разум клонило в сон.  
Нэрданель помогла ему облачиться в доспехи. Другого времени наедине у них уже не будет. В этом было что-то запредельное: когда-то жена презирала оружие и все, что связано с ним. Говорила: это от Мелькора. Конечно, соглашался и возражал разом Феанаро, это от Мелькора, и Нэрданель сердилась, что он играет словами, как дитя — погремушкой. Тебе такое не пристало, говорила она и указывала на придуманные им руны...  
— Значит, сделал, как я сказала, — отметила она, указав на смещенные относительно обычного сочленения между нагрудником и наплечником.  
— Решил, что ты про роа понимаешь больше моего. Не прогадал. — Он пошевелил плечом. — Действительно, так куда удобнее.  
Нэрданель скупо улыбнулась, но Феанаро знал: похвала ей приятна. Они и в старые времена подолгу, обстоятельно обсуждали работу друг друга, подмечали упущенные детали, советовали, спорили — и ни разу не поссорились. Нэрданель как никто понимала суть творения, Феанаро понял это с первого взгляда.  
На ней было простое платье, в каком обычно она работала в мастерской: темное, незамысловатого кроя, на широких лямках, перехваченное фартуком с широким карманом. Рукава нижней рубахи были закатаны до локтей. От грубой льняной ткани едва уловимо пахло пылью, какая оседает, если пилят мрамор, этот запах щекотал ноздри. На шее переливалась огранка ожерелий. Пальцы перемещались от пряжки к пряжке уверенно, будто таким было ежедневное занятие. Она даже закрыла глаза, безошибочно находя ремни один за другим, когда Феанаро целовал ее.  
Потом пальцы вдруг замерли, словно в знакомой последовательности движений произошел сбой, словно выпало звено из цепи.  
— Нет вестей от Майтимо? — спросила Нэрданель.  
— Нет. — Феанаро прижался губами к ее волосам. — Как бы они дошли?  
— Ты отправил его туда, значит, должен был подумать о вестях.  
— Не все можно придумать, рыжая моя.  
Она кивнула. Это был не тот ответ, в котором она нуждалась, и Феанаро добавил:  
— Прошло мало времени. Ты просто потеряла ему счет, потому что нет светил, вот и кажется, что они вечность назад уехали.  
По правде говоря, так и было.  
Потом они разругались. Он до сих пор не понимал, как это вышло: на ровном месте ссора полыхнула, как сухая ветка, и прогорклый дым обиды все еще разъедал и совесть, и сердце.  
Он был так горд, когда Нэрданель увидела, сколько было сделано за прошедшие дни: как подготовлено войско, как обновлены галереи для лучников, обустроены подъемные механизмы, обиты двойным листовым железом ворота…  
Он улыбался, довольный, когда Нэрданель широко раскрыла глаза от удивления. Так обычно и бывает, когда мир напоминает о себе: огромный, живущий по своим законам, в движении, непостижимом для разума, который в сравнении не старше младенца.  
— Когда ты успел?! — выдохнула она.  
— Не я, — Феанаро кивнул на братьев. — Они. Восхищайся ими. Ты еще Валмар не видела!  
— Я думала, ты не станешь оборонять Тирион. Разве не все покинули город?  
— Мы отправили в Валмар тех, кто согласился. Но некоторые все же пожелали остаться, хотя сохранить оба города нам и не по силам.  
— А я осталась в стороне, — растерянно произнесла Нэрданель.  
— Анайрэ справилась со всем, — Феанаро пожал плечами.  
Нэрданель молчала. Осознавала что-то, медленно меняясь в лице.  
— Это... нечестно! — проговорила наконец — негромко, но с силой.  
Феанаро почуял неладное. Взял жену за локоть, отвел подальше от чужих глаз. Спрятал налетевшую грозу в глухой стенной нише.  
— Что именно?  
Нэрданель высвободила руку. Твердым, точным движением.  
— Ты все решил за меня.  
— Что именно? — повторил Феанаро. Ее тон ничего хорошего не сулил. Как и его.  
— Я — жена нолдарана, этот титул не пустой звук! — Голос у нее по-прежнему был негромкий, но от каждого слова веяло силой и горечью. И стужей. — Его нельзя обозначить одной короной. Я должна была остаться со своим народом. Ты… ты увел меня от них!  
Стужа в ее голосе достигла цели. Феанаро стиснул зубы.  
— Много они думали о тебе все эти годы, когда воротили носы, будто в тебе скверна?  
— Сейчас не время для мелочной мести.  
— Сейчас не время для любых мелочей.  
— Ты переложил мои обязанности на чужие плечи!  
Он вздохнул. То, старое, казавшееся погасшим, вдруг снова начало тлеть. Дунул ветер и поднял золу, а угли под ней оказались багровыми. Ты уйдешь в Форменос без меня, Курво. Ты уйдешь в Эндорэ без меня, Курво.  
— Этим плечам твои обязанности привычны тысячи лет. Что толку, если бы вы взялись делить их? Только потеряли бы время! Как моим братьям куда привычнее многое из того, что должен был делать я, и все приняли это.  
— Решай за себя, Курво, как тебе вздумается. Но как ты посмел решать за меня?  
— О да, давай поссоримся на прощание! — зло бросил он. — Как давно мы этого не делали!  
— Ты ничуть не изменился, — по-прежнему негромко, но куда опаснее произнесла Нэрданель.  
— Да и тебя ненадолго хватило. Ты знала, каков я, с первого дня, и все равно выбрала меня. И я знал, какова ты, и все равно выбрал тебя, потому что другой такой нет. И сейчас ты была мне нужнее, чем им. Мне! — в гневе рявкнул Феанаро. — Не притворяйся, будто ничего не понимала. Будто не знала, что и почему здесь происходит, что ты должна делать и чего не должна! Я тебя знаю лучше, чем себя, ты согласилась, ты по доброй воле вступила в сговор со мной, потому что нуждалась во мне так же сильно, как я в тебе. Ты подчинилась своим желаниям, а не моим приказам, но и теперь обвиняешь меня! Сколько лет тебе еще нужно, _Верховная королева Нэрданель_? Чтобы перебесновалась твоя гордость?!  
Будто он ударил ее — так она закаменела. Шея у нее напряглась, челюсти свело судорогой.  
Нэрданель медленно выдохнула. Вцепилась пальцами в фартук.  
— Рыжая? — остывая, примирительно позвал Феанаро. Он пожалел о ссоре еще до того, как договорил, но слова было не остановить, пока они не иссякли. Пусть в них не было ничего, кроме правды, лучше ему было вбить эту правду обратно себе в глотку. Ничему-то они оба не научились. — Рыжая?  
Он ничего не мог прочесть в ее застывшем лице. Мысли и чувства с него будто стерли губкой. Бесполезно было брать ее за руку, но он все-таки взял, забыв стянуть латную рукавицу. Нэрданель не сводила с него стеклянных глаз. Феанаро видел в них свое потерянное отражение — и больше ничего.  
Потом она высвободила руку, отвернулась и спокойно пошла прочь.  
Сердце у него заколотилось в горле.  
— Нет, нет, рыжая, я лишнего сказал, постой! Рыжая, прости!  
Нэрданель не обернулась, и он в ярости саданул кулаком в стену.

Их размолвка не осталась незамеченной.  
— Есть вещи неизменные, — Кано вздохнул. — Семья, например.  
Феанаро хотел было предложить ему укоротить язык под самый корень. Стихи писать это не помешает. Но прочел в глазах сына понимание и промолчал.  
Он выслал близнецов для ближней разведки. И продолжал ждать. Сильмарилл притягивал взгляд, плавно мерцал в небе, казался то ближе, то дальше, словно несущий его мореход взмахом весла продвигал корабль сквозь небеса; безучастный к темноте, вознесенный над ней — и над временем тоже.  
Жаль, что когда-то не пришло в голову создать Камни так, чтобы серебряный свет в них сменялся золотым в тот же промежуток, что у Древ. Теперь это спасло бы от безвременья. Но всего не предусмотреть.

Если душу Нолофинвэ и бередили воспоминания здесь, на вершине смотровой башни, то он умело скрывал это.  
Он пришел говорить о деле.  
— Артафиндэ и Турукано увели часть войска для обороны Валмара. Прислали вестников, что ваниар Ингвэ вооружились для битвы. Воинство валар с ними. И передовые отряды уже заняли свои позиции.  
Феанаро молча смотрел на него, догадываясь, к чему это обстоятельное перечисление.  
— Но основные силы все еще здесь, а ты не велишь выступать, хотя поначалу мне казалось, что мы спешим.  
— Ты просто потерял счет времени. — Он затвердил такой ответ: сколько раз уже пришлось произнести.  
Нолофинвэ знакомо усмехнулся.  
— Нам всем стало бы легче, если бы ты сказал, нолдаран, какого знака ждешь.  
Феанаро не ответил, и Нолофинвэ продолжил настаивать:  
— Я должен что-то объяснить военачальникам.  
— Ты им ничего не должен объяснять, — сухо огрызнулся Феанаро. — Это ведь _мои_ военачальники.  
Нолофинвэ поморщился. Этого ему хватило, чтобы раздумать отвечать.  
— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, нолдаран, — сказал он, прежде чем уйти.

_Отец, тебе лучше спуститься._  
Куруфинвэ единственный из сыновей позволял себе говорить с ним, как с равным, и никогда не делал этого попусту.  
Лестница со смотровой башни вела в пропасть. Феанаро различал ступени даже в кромешной темноте — и все-таки придержался рукой за стену. Камни подернуло холодной росой. Когда земля окончательно остынет без светил, роса превратится в иней.  
На дне пропасти показались огни, а прямо под ними проросла твердая земля.  
Он вернулся в залу, где не так давно обсуждали грядущее сражение, оглядел собравшихся. Нолофинвэ со своим младшим сыном, мрачноватым и неразговорчивым Аракано: он любил войну, и война забрала его одним из первых; проявила ли так взаимность или отвергла — как посмотреть. Четверо сыновей, оставшихся в Тирионе. И незнакомец: по тонкой лепке лица, вытянутому телу и отрешенному взгляду, будто его обладатель постоянно прислушивался к чему-то, Феанаро угадал тэлеро. Таким же взглядом Эарвен наградила своих старших сыновей.  
Незнакомец был безлик. Он дрожал, хотя сидел у огня. Ему принесли еды, но она осталась нетронутой. Он только прикладывался к кувшину, жадно глотал и снова прислушивался.  
Он встрепенулся, заметив Феанаро.  
— Тебе придется повторить свой рассказ, — сказал Нолофинвэ.  
Феанаро почувствовал неприятный холодок вдоль позвоночника.  
— Я из Альквалондэ, — сказал незнакомец. Слова давались ему с трудом. В его бледности таилась опасность. Что-то он принес с собой, о чем никто не решился сказать. — Мое имя Нандаро.  
— Тебя Ольвэ прислал?  
Тот покачал головой.  
— Король Ольвэ... мертв. Наш флот погиб. Вместе с городом. Альквалондэ нет больше.  
Феанаро почувствовал, как отлила от лица кровь. Если бы в нем еще оставалась хоть толика веры в промысел Единого — сейчас она бы испарилась, как капля воды на раскаленной наковальне.  
— Моринготто? — спросил он глухо и уверенно.  
Нандаро снова покачал головой.  
— Оссэ, — болезненно выдохнул он.  
Феанаро переглянулся с Нолофинвэ. Прочел в его лица то же потрясение.  
— Расскажи все по порядку, — велел Феанаро.  
Нандаро собрался с духом. Прислушался, словно в нем шумело море.  
— Король Ольвэ вывел корабли из гавани, как условился с мужем госпожи Эарвен, — начал он. — Было решено ждать три дня. Если угрозы не будет, корабли должны были вернуться, войско сойти на берег и двинуться навстречу армии Эльвэ Синдаколло.  
— Мы говорили об этом, — Феанаро дождался, пока Нандаро переведет дыхание. — Дальше.  
— Дальше день и ночь слились во тьме, а Пелоры извергли огонь. Он охватил весь берег, город загорелся. Следом пришли демоны с огненными бичами. Мы дали бой... Король Ольвэ развернул корабли к Альквалондэ. Некоторые доплыли. Прочие же... Когда демоны подожгли половину города и корабли, к берегу пришел Оссэ. Он обрушил волны на склоны Пелоров. Горы погасли, и все погибло: демоны с огненными бичами, корабли и город.  
Отчужденный голос спеленал скорбь рассказчика и смятение слушателей.  
— Валараукар, — подал голос Кано. — Так они зовутся.  
— Немногим повезло уцелеть. По большей части тем, кто бежал из города сразу после прихода демонов. Волна почти не оставила живых…  
— Кое-кто уже добрался к нам, нолдаран, — сказал Нолофинвэ. — О них заботятся.  
Феанаро моргнул, но море все-таки стояло перед глазами: неумолимо наползающее на город, затекающее в каждый дом, тянущее за собой обломки скал и кораблей, обрывки парусов, береговой мусор, в который превратилась набережная после рассекающего удара гребнем. Мутные смертоносные волны вьются по улицам, как змеи. Сполохи огня с шипением тонут в них. Потом море затихает и, чавкая, откатывается обратно. Сытое, спокойное. Оставляет за собой длинный след: мачты, застрявшие между башен, обвисшие на флюгерах грязные, располосованные паруса. Камни устали тяжело катиться по воле волны и остаются отдыхать посреди улиц. Не дают унести в море тела. Море позаботилось, чтобы поднять и вынести с собой тех, кто пытался прятаться в подвалах. Чтобы выцарапать каждого из его убежища. Тех, кому обломки и камни стали надгробиями, оно забрать не может. Оставляет их останкам города. Достаточно и остальных. Наполненные морем тэлери безжизненно трепыхаются в волнах, как в материнской утробе. Наше море — наша мать, так у них говорят; ее хватило для каждого. Воет Уинен и рвет зеленые русалочьи косы, но на этот раз мстить некому...  
Феанаро ощутил приступ дурноты. Мечи были куда милосерднее.  
Он не заметил, как вошел Арафинвэ. Зато услышал тяжелое, свистящее дыхание. Так дышат с пробитыми легкими.  
— Эарвен. — Арафинвэ говорил с трудом и только самое важное. — Эарвен осталась с отцом.  
Голос ему отказал. Скованные ужасом крепче, чем узами крови, сыновья Финвэ неотрывно смотрели друг на друга.  
— Так, — прошептал Феанаро. С силой потер лицо. Земля уходила у него из-под ног. Моринготто выигрывал ход за ходом так или иначе. — Морьо и Кано, возьмите отряд, поезжайте в Альквалондэ. Привезите в Тирион, кого найдете живым.  
— Не лучше ли в Валмар, нолдаран?  
— Нет. Слишком далеко. Сомневаюсь, что даже невредимые смогут передвигаться быстро. А таких вряд ли будет много.  
— Лучше, если с ними поедет кто-то из сыновей Арафинвэ, — заметил Махтан.  
Феанаро проглотил скрытое напоминание.  
— Да, — кивнул наконец. Понизил голос, обращаясь к Арафинвэ: — Инголдо. Я бы хотел…  
— Нет. — Арафинвэ покачал головой. Голос у него был бесцветный. — Не хотел бы.  
И все же в глазах у него мелькнуло бледное подобие благодарности.  
— Никто бы не хотел, — прибавил он.  
И отвернулся. Оперся рукой о косяк, прижался лбом к предплечью и почти перестал дышать.  
— Пошли кого-нибудь из своих в Альквалондэ, — все так же тихо, но настойчиво произнес Феанаро. — Чтобы моим сыновьям верили.  
Арафинвэ кивнул.  
— Я сам поеду, — ответил глухо. — И Артаресто. Он… лучше других слышит гавани.

У Феанаро не было времени рассматривать, и он не заметил, когда небо окончательно опустело. Он догадался об этой пустоте по чужому смущенному и обреченному ропоту. Может, все случилось за мгновение до того, как Феанаро запрокинул голову, чтобы снова отыскать глазами Сильмарилл. Может, намного раньше.  
Казалось, в небе еще остывает след из золота и серебра. Рассеивается, осыпаясь бесцветными хлопьями на землю.  
Если бы Сильмарилл попал к Моринготто, он бы понял это. Наверное. Феанаро пошевелил руками, потер кончики пальцев. Чутье ему уже изменило. Неужели новое, до сих пор непривычное тело тоже изменит — в бою?  
Первые беженцы появились уже скоро. Они брели, будто по колено в воде. Не помнили имен, только огненные бичи и пенный вал. Многие выглядели так, будто лишились разума. Им давали еды и питья, старались согреть, отвлечь от пережитого. Дети мира, не знающие ничего, кроме рыбной ловли, верфей и пения волны. Воины спали на белом песке, под сплетенным из водорослей одеялом, наглотавшись соленой воды и ила.   
Потом стали приносить на носилках из копий и плащей раненых и увечных. Целителей не хватало. Тогда ранами занялись те, кто лучше всех умел их наносить.   
Арафинвэ не возвращался. Феанаро до скрипа стискивал зубы.  
— Он станет искать тело Эарвен, — сказал Нолофинвэ.  
— Это попусту. В Арде все меньше места даже для живых. Он нужен здесь.  
— Ты бы как поступил на его месте?  
— Ты знаешь, как, — ожесточенно ответил Феанаро. — У всех кто-то умер!  
Он спиной чувствовал присутствие Нэрданель. Она одинаково сливалась с темнотой в своем неброском платье и со светом факелов благодаря медным волосам и смуглой в золото коже, но Феанаро всегда мог найти ее. Знал, что ей известно каждое его слово.  
— Вот тебе забот до Второй Песни, — кисло пошутил он, обводя рукой тэлери. Темнота, выбрасывающая их к воротам Тириона, походила на волны. Тэлери принесли с собой море и затопили площадь.  
Нэрданель не ответила. Связанные в узел волосы ее были плотно укрыты платком, только на висках короткие колечки волос были влажными от испарины. Губы плотно сжаты. Ресницы опущены. Она не отрывалась от беженцев и раненых ни на мгновение, не позволяла себе ни движения, не связанного с ними; как будто даже попытка отвлечься от заботы о них привела бы к крушению.  
Феанаро хорошо знал этот сдерживаемый, тщательно замурованный за грудиной гнев.  
Если бы у них хоть было время! Прежде мирила постель: ее хватало, чтобы растопить лед и погасить гнев, а на пепле взрастить страсть. В ней наступало обновление. Теперь для этого ни места, ни времени не осталось. Жизнь сделала круг. Они снова расстанутся в ссоре посреди тьмы, и он унесет эту тьму с собой в битву.  
Он думал об этом, пока зарево далеко на севере не подожгло край неба. Узкая красно-золотая полоса, похожая на багровую корону над Пелорами, но не зловещая, задела сбившиеся в клубок тучи.  
В Нэльо можно было не сомневаться.

Они готовились выступить, когда вновь накатила жуткая тишина. Сковала по рукам и ногам. Заметались, подвывая, собаки. Забеспокоились кони, их ржание напоминало стоны. Они били копытами и таращили дикие глаза. Некоторые понесли и сбросили всадников. Смели со своего пути пеших. Море, принесенное тэлери, окрасилось кровью. Тишина разбилась окончательно о стоны новых раненых.  
Под землей прошла судорога. Прокатилась из ниоткуда, пробилась на поверхность, разорвала мостовые и дома, как бумагу, растерзала сады. В провалы посыпались камни, черепица и стекло. Конница отпрянула от ворот, когда стал крошиться строительный раствор и зашаталась кладка надвратной башни.  
Но земля успокоилась, и стены Тириона устояли.  
Феанаро отправил каменщиков проверить, безопасно ли ехать под воротами. Укрепить их, если необходимо.  
Еще одно землетрясение, и Тирион захлопнется, как капкан, со всеми, кто пытался спастись в городе — и спасти город. Это было ясно и без каменщиков.  
Он хотел попросить Турко поискать Нэрданель, но она успела первой. Перед ней расступились, отвели с дороги храпящих от испуга коней.  
Она тяжело дышала ртом, словно мчалась с вершины Туны. На рукаве у нее была кровь. На платье — строительная пыль. На щеке — свежая полоса крови, может, она упала и оцарапалась, пока сотрясалась земля.  
Пошатываясь, Нэрданель подошла вплотную.  
— Феанаро!  
Она не называла его материнским именем. Говорила: в их доме и без того все полыхает. Он не обижался. Словом больше, словом меньше — они во многих не нуждались.  
В этом слове он нуждался. Как теперь оказалось.  
— Раньше ты этого не делала, — хрипло сказал Феанаро.  
— Раньше ты этого не делал, — выдохнула она.  
— Чего именно?  
Нэрданель затрясла головой. Неважно.   
— Я люблю тебя, — быстро сказал он. Сжал обеими руками ее лицо, наклонился к приоткрытым дрожащим губам, и Нэрданель приникла к нему всем телом.  
Они разжали объятия, когда раздался протяжный женский стон. Пробирающий до самого нутра Арды, он накрыл земли вокруг, как купол, впитал все звуки, от грохота до шелеста.  
И растаял.


	10. 10.1. Дагор Дагорат: Поле битвы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ребята, честно сознаюсь: я не вычитывала. Вообще. Совсем. Извините. Не могла, честное слово. Опечатки, повторы, анахронизмы, кривые конструкции, утрата логики, сюжетные дыры и потеря здравого смысла - все-все вы можете найти в моем лотке, пардон, в этой Дагор Дагорат :) И да, я знаю, что если человека топором ударить - умрет он, но ТТХ эльфов, думаю, позволяют ударить топором раза хотя бы два.  
> Карт Валинора нарисовано много, не все они идентичны (я бы даже сказала, местами они очень сильно разнятся, истина где-то рядом), поэтому для географического ориентира я пользовалась чем-то средним между вот этими: раз: http://img1.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/full/Карты-Арды-Легендариум-Толкина-Арда-фэндомы-2343403.jpeg и два: http://900igr.net/up/datai/192195/0014-013-.jpg

Тьма зависла над ними — зоркая, как коршун. Сквозь тьму пытливо вглядывалось небо, неисчислимые звезды были рассыпаны по нему, как зрачки. Словно хотело понять, чего нолдор стоят на самом деле. Словно нолдор до сих пор не показали себя, словно земли Эндорэ не стали плодороднее, удобренные их плотью. Словно их кости не вросли повсюду в морское дно, в горную породу и долины, куда за тысячи лет не раз наползали леса, чтобы снова и снова быть изгнанными с едва насиженных мест младшими Детьми.  
Под прицелами звёзд войско спешно, как могло, двигалось к Валмару. Ветер напитался холодом и рвал в клочья воздух. Пелоры погасли; огненное кольцо на их вершинах перестало душить. Длинная равнина между Тирионом и Валмаром, лишь изредка пересеченная перелесками и невысокими каменными грядами, не пострадала от землетрясений — об этом уже сообщили высланные вперёд разведчики, но приходилось осторожничать, чтобы ни кони, ни пешие воины не переломали ноги, попав в незаметный разлом.  
Земля затихла, как мертвая, и уже начала остывать без светил. Скоро на ее останках начнется пляска смерти, почву ненадолго прогреет дымящаяся кровь — но потом и она заледенеет.  
 _Победитель будет править вечной мерзлотой._  
Нолофинвэ видел то же самое — неудивительно, что думал схоже. И все равно Феанаро вздрогнул.  
Не хочу больше никаких неожиданностей, припрятанных в твоём рукаве, сердито заявил Нолофинвэ — и они договорились открыть друг другу осанвэ.  
На словах это было куда проще, чем на деле. Оба чувствовали напряженное, бдительное чужое присутствие — не вмешательство, но наблюдение, не упускающее ни одной детали. Слежку. Феанаро порой забывал об этом, но когда вспоминал, его ёжило. Как будто нагим выставили на ледяной ветер. Прежде он ни с кем не поддерживал мысленную связь так долго. К тому же не знал, чего ждать: старые обиды, которые приходилось придерживать при всех, наедине могли показать зубы.  
Но разум Нолофинвэ был пуст: он не взял с собой ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни огонь, ни Льды, ни ревность, ни гнев — только настоящее.  
 _Он еще не победил. А там, глядишь, валар споют мир потеплее._  
Раздался смешок. Потом тишина. Феанаро не пытался разгадать ее причину.  
 _Что это было за зарево?_  
Феанаро ждал этого вопроса. И все равно не смог ответить сразу: ему было больно. А ведь нолдор еще не успели ничем себя запятнать, когда их души уже были отравлены неисчерпаемой привязанностью к творениям рук своих…  
 _Форменос._  
Нолофинвэ оглушительно смолк и молчал долго. Слышно было даже, как тревожно прядет ушами его конь. И совсем не было слышно войска, хотя от дыхания воинов, от тепла, источаемого телами, нагревался воздух.  
 _То пламя… ты назвал его оружием... и Майтимо взял с собой запас. Мне следовало догадаться._  
Нолофинвэ не стал продолжать, и молчание стало еще оглушительнее. Феанаро ждал гнева; но вместо этого осанвэ пропитала печаль.  
 _Мы сохранили твою крепость._  
Это был упрёк.  
 _Вы поступили правильно. Я благодарен._  
Раздался новый смешок — на этот раз горький.  
 _Мне никогда не понять тебя, нолдаран._  
 _Уже нет смысла._  
Он уловил протест в мыслях Нолофинвэ — и смягчился.  
 _Нет смысла, потому что я думаю о Моринготто. О поединке. Это моя единственная цель._  
Нолофинвэ вздохнул.  
 _Это я могу понять. Но нельзя заглянуть вперёд через всю Битву Битв, нолдаран. Тебе не добраться до Моринготто прежде, чем он бросит в бой все силы, а их еще предстоит сломить._  
Феанаро не ответил. Отец сказал бы нечто похожее. Нолофинвэ был слишком похож на отца.  
 _К чему же был этот знак?_  
 _К тому, что Моринготто идёт с Севера, я был прав. И силы его несметны._  
 _Может, он ещё что-нибудь означает?_  
Он догадался, что Нолофинвэ спрашивает о Сильмарилле, и покачал головой.  
 _Я не знаю._  
 _Почему ты поручил это Майтимо?_  
 _Потому что он один не сомневается и не знает жалости. Как я._  
Он ощутил в осанвэ подобие тепла и впервые подумал, что они могли бы быть друзьями. Все шестеро.  
 _Возможно, ты судишь неверно._  
 _Сопереживание, раскаяние, любовь — все это мало общего имеет с жалостью. Ты бы должен это понимать._  
Нолофинвэ не ответил. Задумался о другом.  
 _Мне было больше по душе, когда земля стенала и дрожала._  
Феанаро кивнул.  
 _Мне тоже._  
Разговор иссяк. Он был трудным, каждую фразу приходилось ворочать, как мельничные жернова; сопротивлялся попыткам направить, обуздать, понимания было слишком мало, чтобы подпитать его, и проще было позволить сойти на нет.  
Войско дышало в спину, всхрапывали кони. Копыта сотрясали землю — скрути ее сейчас новая судорога, это осталось бы незамеченным. Обездвиженное время было повсюду, переполненный скорбью и смертью Тирион относило все дальше. Арда не терпит пустоты, нолдор оставили свой город — и она нашла, кем — чем — заменить их.  
Встречный ветер жалил. Норовил пронзить и доспехи, и поддоспешные куртки, выл, словно оскорбленный: я иду против вас в открытую, а вы опустили забрала и обнажили мечи.  
Арафинвэ нагнал их на полпути — один. Он не смотрел ни на кого. Артаресто остался искать выживших тэлери, сказал он, Морьо и Кано — тоже. Сами решат, где их место, когда устанут разбирать завалы из камня, щебня и дерева, а мертвых станет больше, чем живых.  
Ему не задавали вопросов.  
Они ехали в молчании, пока впереди не показался Валмар: остроконечная гряда башен, оплетенная кружевом светильников и факелов. Издали казалось, что башни теснятся, наползают одна на другую, словно обрели собственную волю, словно какая-то надеется вскарабкаться к небу: отыскать новые светила или вырваться из Арды — уже не имело значения. Феанаро придержал коня, оглянулся. Войско растянулось, он дал рядам время снова встать друг за другом, копейщикам — нагнать всадников... Тирион исчез во мраке, по которому сизые нити тумана ткали все более плотный, так похожий на завесу, узор, но разгадать эти письмена было невозможно. Маяк на Миндон Эльдалиэва погасили. Вряд ли можно скрыть город от Моринготто — но можно скрыться, если придется бежать из города. Туна, как любая гора, полна тайных ходов и укрытий…  
Его настойчиво звали: отец, отец. Феанаро обернулся.  
Средние сыновья привели с собой чужака. Его выученная лошадь шла послушно, хотя таращила одичалые глаза, а поводьях были все в пене. Сыновья держались с чужаком настороженно, словно предпочли бы не встречаться. Бледные, как луна, волосы, доспехи из пластин, напоминающих длинные скругленные листья. На худом хмуром лице, какие бывают у тех, кто знал немало лишений, — печать сумерек, что царили в Арде задолго до рождения Феанаро. Синда, догадался он, затерянный — и недоброе холодное предчувствие подняло змеиную голову.  
— Я хочу говорить с Пламенным Духом, — заявил чужак. Резкий выговор, короткие слоги, будто привычной речи отсекли все, что придавало красоту. Он не потрудился говорить на квенья. Как видно, вовсе не потрудился учить его.  
— Говори.  
Чужак смерил его взглядом.  
— Я — Галадон, племянник короля Элу Тингола.  
 _Я из Альквалондэ. Наш флот погиб. Вместе с городом._  
Предчувствие раздуло капюшон, покачиваясь, высунуло раздвоенный язык — и обернулось прямо к Феанаро. У предчувствия были глаза чужака: серые, как камень.  
Сыновья Индис направили коней ближе.  
— Где Синдаколло? — без предисловий спросил Феанаро.  
Галадон оглядел их всех троих. Остановил взгляд на Феанаро.  
— Мой король передал сыновьям Фину, что его войско не придёт, как условились.  
— Что это ещё за шутки? — нахмурился Нолофинвэ. В голосе зазвенела угроза.  
Галадон перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Никто не осмелился бы шутить таким.  
Арафинвэ ненадолго стряхнул оцепенение, увидел кого-то перед собой.  
— Что произошло?  
— Мы толком не знаем. — Галадон переложил поводья в одну руку, потер шею. — Сперва содрогнулась земля, гораздо сильнее, чем до этого. Потом словно Пелоры рухнули, а то и сами небеса — такой поднялся грохот. Потом настала тишина, и в ней зарыдала женщина. А потом появились тени.  
— Тени? — громко спросил Туркафинвэ.  
Галадон даже не обернулся. Змея раскрыла пасть, готовясь вонзить ядовитые клыки, но с них закапала кровь, пролитая в Дориате, сильнее и сильнее, пока предчувствие не захлебнулось в ней.  
— Никто не понял, откуда они пришли. Ни одной нельзя было коснуться. С виду они были тоньше крыла стрекозы и прозрачные, как вода, хотя можно было угадать и черты лица, и складки одежды. Мы пришли в смятение, но, казалось, тени не замечают нас и проходят мимо. Но затем наше войско обуяло безумие. Брат схватился с братом, а отец — с сыном. — Галадон прикрыл глаза. — Тени завладели ими. Мой король своей рукой зарубил ближайшего советника, Даэрона, когда тот бросился на него с ножом...  
Феанаро криво усмехнулся. _Слезы бессчетные прольёте вы_ , так было сказано после Альквалондэ, которого теперь нет вовсе. Впрочем, теперь уже некогда их проливать — и некому изречь мрачное пророчество для невольных братоубийц. К концу мира Эльвэ Синдаколло не так уж далеко ушел от презираемых им нолдор. На излете Арды гримасы судьбы сделались выше любого разумения.  
— Ты можешь это объяснить? — спросил Нолофинвэ. — Ты дольше любого из нас пробыл в Чертогах.  
Бесконечная анфилада сумеречных, меняющих очертания залов; лабиринт, где в одиночестве суждено блуждать до скончания мира, срок которому не назначен, и за каждой аркой видеть немых призраков с погасшими рыбьими глазами, отверстыми ранами, отрубленными конечностями, размозжёнными черепами, свернувшейся и сожженной кожей, прогоревшей до костей плотью — и узнавать в них то одного, то другого сына. Когда Клятва дала трещину? Сменила суть, как змея сменяет шкуру? На котором из семерых? Он не помнил. Помнил дремучий ужас, нахлынувший при виде Кано с распоротым животом. А сейчас чувствовал потрясенное молчание Нолофинвэ, который прошел вместе с ним теми же коридорами.  
Клятва была его, Феанаро, делом. Его — и Моринготто. И Единого, раз уж он проклял Феанаро такими знаниями. Сыновей нечего было вмешивать, но мертвецам, запечатленным в изваяниях в мгновение смерти, не было дела до раскаяния.  
 _Нолдаран?_  
— Нолдаран?  
Сумерки и статуи растворились в ночи. Их сменили живые: у Турко были целы ребра и сердце, у Курво на месте лицо и руки.  
— Если они свободны, значит, более нет места, где они пребывали: в наказание, по собственной воле... неважно. Грохот, о котором ты говорил, — Феанаро коротко глянул на Галадона, — знаменовал крушение Чертогов. А если никто не может остановить эти феар, если все связующие их с Чертогами нити оборвались, значит, ни валы Намо, ни валиэ Вайрэ больше не существует. Женщина, что стонала, была Ниэнна, она оплакивала брата.  
На него смотрели так, что Феанаро едва не поверил, что и впрямь потерял рассудок.  
Затем на смену пришло ошеломление.  
— Но разве это возможно? — Хмурое лицо Галадона стало мрачным. — Со времен сумерек мира я не слышал о таком. Бэлайн бессмертны.  
— Бессмертны, — кивнул Феанаро. — И все же мой брат ранил одного из них. Чертоги возведены валой Намо. Замысел погубил создателя. Я знаю, как это происходит... Поэтому я могу победить Моринготто, — прибавил негромко.  
Он пытался понять, что чувствует. Вала Намо, тюремщик, не знающий жалости Судия, выносящий приговор любому деянию. Развоплощен, не властен над Ардой, его Проклятие потеряло силу. Стоячее равнодушие Чертогов развеялось вместе с пылью, которую подняли рухнувшие стены. Знал ли он, что этому предстоит свершиться? Или его жена, бесстрастная ткачиха; непрерывное, размеренное постукивание ткацкого станка, шорох нитей, пропускаемых через канву, чиркают ножницы, срезая нити основы, полотно занимает свое место в груде прочих, а бессловесные майар валиэ Вайрэ, схожие, как близнецы, уже натягивают новые, уже подносят шкатулки с шелковыми нитками всех цветов: золотые — для побед и свадеб, алые — для битв, серые, как туман, — для наводнений и для разлук возлюбленных; порой казалось, она ни на мгновение не отлучилась от своей работы за всю историю Арды.  
Тут бы возликовать, но Феанаро чувствовал опустошение.  
— Я все равно не понимаю, — быстро заговорил Нолофинвэ. — Что станет с феар? Значит ли, что они… возрождены? Если Чертогов больше нет?  
Его голос зазвенел на слове «возрождены».  
Ириссэ, неугомонная девчонка. Она повсюду сновала за Курво и Турко с проворством белки, сбивала колени, но упрямо разделяла все их приключения, пока её не приняли, как всецело свою, как ещё одного брата. И Айканаро, живой пламенный поток. Ни одна, ни другой не пожелали вернуться, их было не уговорить и не выкупить. Смертные земли — то, что они принесли, — держали обоих за горло.  
— Это не возрождение, — мягко ответил Феанаро. Он смотрел на Арафинвэ. — Почему, ты думаешь, воины Синдаколло накинулись друг на друга? Эти феар неприкаянные, нет того, кто воссоздал бы роар, некогда вмещавшие их... так что они ищут новые.  
— Какая мерзость. — Лицо Нолофинвэ перекосило отвращение. Арафинвэ снова съежился и оцепенел. — Тогда эти... тени... опасны для нас.  
— Пока что они опасны для Синдаколло, — жёстко ответил Феанаро. — Никто не должен знать об этом. Никто! Мне не нужно смущенное духом войско. Синдаколло даёт нам время. Не будем его терять.  
— Когда мы поняли, что происходит, — прибавил Галадон, — смогли сопротивляться. Но оружие было бессильно против них. Мечи и копья пронзали пустоту, а наши воины по-прежнему теряли власть над собой. Но дальше произошло удивительное. Появились новые тени и вступили в схватку с первыми. Я знаю в лицо короля Фину. Помню его по сумеркам Арды. Я клянусь, что видел его во главе теней, что пришли к нам на помощь.  
Феанаро развернул коня и со всей силы ударил его пятками.

Вблизи Валмар не изменился. Не стал шире на новый ярус городских стен, куда вели бы, рассыпаясь на десятки новых, мостовые, ограждённые перилами из бронзы, а между ними возвысились бы дома с золочёными крышами. Он замер в первозданном виде: ни увядания и ни процветания, будто кто накрыл город невидимым куполом, под который никто и ничто не могло пробраться — ни мышь, ни дыхание времени. Ваньяр всегда были малочисленны; но неужели за столько лет их народ не прирос? Феанаро пытался припомнить детей в Тирионе. Может, эльдар не рождали их больше в ожидании конца мира? Но валиэ Вайрэ сказала, что Врата Ночи пали до срока…  
Столп столицы валар, бронзовая башня Тулкаса, дышала холодом, скопившимся за прошедшие во мраки дни в каждом углублении, оставленном чеканщиком от основания до вершины. Но город все равно казался исполненным света: огни многократно отражались в начищенных колоколах, чьи языки готовились вздрогнуть, чтобы Валмар снова заговорил на все голоса.  
...Если рухнули чертоги валиэ Вайрэ, значит, Мириэль погребена под ними вместе со своей госпожой. Эта мысль обрела четкость именно здесь, под неизменным Валмаром, так похожим в своём застывшем состоянии на Мириэль, которая не желала жить и не хотела оставаться среди мертвых. Феанаро сожалел о матери — о мятущейся её феа, которой было в тягость заключение в плоти и пребывание среди таких же заключённых. Сожалел — и только. Он скорбел о ней так долго, что, когда скорбь понадобилась снова, её неоткуда было почерпнуть.  
Чем ближе становился Валмар, тем явственнее становилась гнилостная тёплая вонь, вскоре она уже воцарилась вокруг, свисала невидимыми, но почти осязаемыми потоками сверху, куда ее гнала остывающая земля. Кони нолдор переступали копытами между источниками вони — их нагромождения не успели, а может, и не пытались убрать с поля, простершегося вверх от восточных ворот Валмара: в отличие от эльфов, потомки созданий, лишенных феа в долгих, кропотливых, куда более сложных, чем сотворение, деяниях искажения, разлагались быстро.  
Здесь уже успели принять бой — на том самом месте, где когда-то высились Древа.  
Нагромождения понемногу становились ровным ковром, но к вони примешивался смрад горелого мяса. Показались и чадящие костры. Значит, не бросили. Феанаро сделал войску знак остановиться, велел сыновьям заняться сожжением трупов. Кони — его и сыновей Индис — спотыкаясь, искали, куда ставить копыта, пробираясь к городу, в конце концов поехали по трупам. Если приглядеться, в искривлённых мордах, стёсанных, как лицо Курво мечом кого-то из стражей Наследника Синдаколло, можно было уловить странное — и страшное — едва приметное сходство плодящихся, как крысы, узловатых уродов с их предками, в удивлении впервые пробующими звучание голосов над устланными отражением звёзд водами Куйвиэнен.  
Зловоние стало гуще. Феанаро поморщился. Нолофинвэ не изменился в лице. Он-то к этой вони привык.  
Они уловили движение на равнине: трупы стаскивали вместе, сваливали в безобразные кучи, поджигали. Новые и новые костры хаотично вспыхивали со всех сторон. Один из носильщиков указал, где искать короля Ингвэ.  
Войско ваниар — воинство валар, как его называли, — стояло у северных ворот. Их было вдвое меньше, чем нолдор. Ингвэ с малой стражей отделился от ровного золочёного строя и направился навстречу.  
— А вы не спешили, сыновья Финвэ. — Ингвэ обвёл рукой равнину.  
Феанаро усмехнулся.  
— Так, немного.  
Все спешились. Феанаро и Ингвэ пожали друг другу руки. Король ваниар был без шлема. Короткая кудрявая борода доходила до воротника его позолоченных лат, украшенных искусной чеканкой и инкрустированных драгоценными камнями. Такие хороши для торжеств, но для битвы?  
Много же воды утекло.  
— Жарко здесь было?  
Ингвэ пожал плечами.  
— Даже не разогрелись толком.  
— Да отец не настолько хорошо сражается, чтобы разогреться в бою! — раздался веселый голос: это Ингвион бесцеремонно растолкал стражей Ингвэ на своем пути. Он широко улыбался, раскрывая объятия. — Рад видеть тебя, Феанаро!  
Они обнялись, сколько позволили доспехи. Сперва скованно; потом все крепче, вот уже от души хлопали друг друга по наспинникам и наплечникам, лязгая сталью о сталь, оставляя неровные борозды в позолоте на латах Ингвиона, перекрикивали друг друга, обмениваясь вопросами без ответов и ответами без вопросов. Феанаро не думал об этой встрече — совсем не думал, не представлял ни жеста, ни слова; и вот все уже случилось, и как будто расстались вчера. Ингвион излучал прежнее спокойное, несгибаемое жизнелюбие. Много лет назад их дружба сложилась из ничего. Ингвион с детства был весел, охотно делился и уступал, где не считал нужным бороться; когда-то он пытался оказывать знаки внимания Нэрданель — но, потерпев неудачу, не расстроился. И даже когда сознался, что хотел просто раззадорить Феанаро, это их не поссорило — на Ингвиона с его-то лёгким характером невозможно было сердиться, потому что сам он никому не помнил зла. Он женился на своей Ривэлотэ со словами: «Лучше женщины из нолдор может быть только женщина из нолдор!» — и у них было четверо детей, поровну золотых и железных. Хотя, может, теперь уже больше. Наверняка они были среди войска ваниар.  
Ингвион отбросил прошедшие годы с обычной легкостью, и Феанаро ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру.  
— Надо было хоть написать!  
— Да брось, — Ингвион пожал плечами. — Уж я догадался, что дел у тебя по горло! Твои младшие с нами, помогают разместить раненых в городе.  
— Многих потеряли?  
— Уж поменьше, чем эти, — Ингвион брезгливо поморщился, обвел рукой неровное черное поле.  
Феанаро кивнул, обернулся к Ингвэ.  
— Наши целители присоединятся к вашим в Валмаре. Кто-нибудь из них, — указал на груды, в которые уже летели факелы, — спасся?  
Ингвэ покачал головой.  
— Не думаю. Но ясно, что это лишь первая волна.  
— Значит, вторая — наша. Твоим воинам нужен отдых.  
— Договорились. — Ингвэ взглянул на Арафинвэ: — Мы слышали о твоём горе, племянник.  
Арафинвэ кивнул. Он по-прежнему никому не смотрел в глаза.  
— У нас у всех горе, — с трудом произнес он.  
— Значит, нас будет на треть меньше, чем мы надеялись.  
Феанаро жестом попросил Ингвэ отойти в сторону — так, чтобы никто не слышал продолжения разговора.  
— Я оставил часть войска в Тирионе, — начал он. — Кто спасся из Альквалондэ, пришли к нам, больше некуда было. Нельзя было бросить их совсем без защиты.  
Ингвэ кивнул.  
— Я бы тоже оставил, — сказал спокойно. — А вестников к Эльвэ ты отправил?  
Феанаро посмотрел королю ваниар прямо в глаза.  
— Вестники Синдаколло сами нашли меня. Он не придёт. Его воины режут друг друга.  
Ингвэ растерялся. Меньше десятка слов подняли ураган, который в мгновение ободрал с него всю мудрость, впитанную за долгие годы при валар. Он стоял, беззащитный и недоумевающий, как будто мир впервые распахнул ему объятия — и они оказались неласковыми.  
— Как это?  
— Чертоги Намо рухнули. — Феанаро понизил голос. — Души, которые пребывали там многие годы, не раскаиваясь и не исцеляясь, теперь свободны. И многие ищут себе новое воплощение, ибо они недобрые и служат Моринготто. А войско Синдаколло стоит у них на пути.  
— Я слышал о таком. — Ингвэ посерел. Потёр плечо, забыв о золочёных доспехах. — Но не думал, что это правда.  
Феанаро криво улыбнулся.  
— Теперь все сказки — правда.  
— Значит, остаётся хорошо если половина войска, на которое мы рассчитывали, — Ингвэ тяжело оглядел поле. В молчании они вернулись к остальным. — Вы все еще надеетесь победить, сыновья Финвэ?  
— Нолдоран верит, — сухо ответил Нолофинвэ. Он ни на мгновение не переставал следить за мыслями Феанаро. — Мы с ним.

Южные ворота Валмара решили держать открытыми до последнего, чтобы было куда отвозить раненых, а северные, западные и восточные — запереть. Прежде чем это случилось, Курво поцеловал на прощание Тирвэндэ. Затем ее обнял Тьелпэ. Она спокойно улыбалась. Сказала что-то, и Курво поцеловал ее снова. Турко отвел глаза, отвернулся вовсе: чужое счастье разъедало его, как кислота. Тирвэндэ замыкала цепочку целителей из нолдор и то и дело оборачивалась, чтобы махнуть рукой мужу и сыну. В руке у нее был фонарь, теплый отсвет лежал на щеке и рассеянно стекал на шею. Валмар принял вереницу в серых плащах и плотно закрыл за ними ворота, с лязгом замкнул объятия на крепкий засов.  
 _Валар не придут._  
Феанаро кивнул. Он не смотрел на Нолофинвэ.  
 _Все слышали о том, что случилось в Альквалондэ. Еще одно такое вмешательство — и Арда опустеет. Тем лучше. Значит, некому отнять у меня поединок._  
Нолофинвэ усмехнулся. Одобрения Феанаро не чувствовал — оно и не было ему нужно.  
 _Да, все когда-нибудь умрем._  
 _И не по одному разу._  
Ему захотелось смягчить эти слова.  
 _Но на этот раз не ты._  
Внутренний взор скользнул по воспоминаниям — свет маяка по поверхности воды; высветил глубины, в которых копошились и мельтешили, толпились и искали уединения все мгновения, что, сливаясь, составляли единое целое: жизнь и посмертное блуждание в Чертогах. Воспоминание, принадлежи оно живому, имело бы горький вкус и затхлый запах, скрипело бы на зубах, но из Мандоса феар выносят одни лишь образы. Зыбкие очертания колонн и стен, потолок, рассеянный в белесом мареве. Четырнадцать тронов, составляющих единый и неразрывный круг вершителей судеб. Звёздные очи Элентари. Гневные выкрики Тулкаса. Усталое лицо Манвэ. _Твой приговор не отменён._ Смятение в чужом разуме, открытом этим словам, внимающего тому, кто их произносит.  
 _Кто об этом знает?_  
Феанаро повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Нолофинвэ.  
 _Ты._

Они ждали.  
Подготовка была давно завершена. Первым делом перед Валмаром далеко вперед расчистили равнины, снесли под корень и выкорчевали все деревья, чтобы наступление было заметно ещё на горизонте. Город стоял на твердом предгорном плато, под него невозможно было бы сделать подкоп, к нему не вели подземные ходы, поэтому вокруг выдолбили неглубокий ров, в дно которого вбили железные штыри. Еще один, размерами меньше, появился за крепостной стеной, в городе на случай, если оборона будет прорвана. Из обломков породы сложили кряжистые подобия барбаканов с бойницами, но без крыши; начинили взрывчатой смесью, и Феанаро настрого запретил приближаться к ним с огнем. Не раньше, чем их облепят орки, чтобы разорвать каждого из защитников. Ворота Валмара обили листовым железом, над ними пристроили деревянные башни для лучников. Им выдали новое, испытанное оружие по торопливым, но точным чертежам Феанаро: напоминающее лук, но меньше, со спусковыми механизмами и прицелом. Заряжать его было труднее, но стрелы из него били сильнее и дальше. Три или четыре таких же, ростовых, водрузили над воротами, а вдоль городских стен вырос густой лес метательных орудий, возле которых громоздились каменные снаряды. Длинные желоба выглядывали между зубцов. По ним предстояло хлынуть кипящим смоле и маслу, которые пока выжидающе пузырились на медленном огне, готовые в любое мгновение выплеснуться из огромных чанов. Когда смола и масло закончатся, польется кипяток.  
Тела орков прогорели и превратились в золу, обречённые умерли, стылая земля неохотно подтаивала, чтобы принять в свои недра чёрную кровь, и почва сделалась скользкой от холодной жижи. Силы Ингвэ ждали под стенами. Рисунок битвы все еще отдаленно напоминал тот, другой, в котором победа была вырвана из рук Нэльо, даже враг вместо друга подступал со спины, но расклад сил изменился.  
Порыв ветра принес свист и многоголосый рев, и Феанаро улыбнулся. Обернулся взглянуть на войско.  
— Это будет славная битва, нолдор. Плечом к плечу с братьями. Разве брат не стоит хорошей битвы?  
Свист и рев сделались громче, из-за холмов показалась тьма — и они поняли: все, что до сих пор считали тьмой, не было даже тенью.  
Понукаемая огненными бичами, она катилась к Валмару: многорукая, многоликая, оскаленная. Волокла за собой осадные башни и потрясала кривыми мечами. Бичи свистали, гнали тьму вперед; там, где они рушились, оставались огненные проплешины, которые уже через мгновение затягивались. Длинные гривы, полыхая, стелились в воздухе, озаряли дорогу тьме. Балроги. Феанаро содрогнулся при виде их, но время страха истекло.  
Засвистели снаряды, врезались в землю, сминая первые ряды. Тьма ответила, плюнув валунами в стены Валмара. Обстрел продолжался долго, не давая войску Моринготто подойти ближе, пока городские стены сотрясало до основания.  
— Еще немного, и они обрушатся, — пробормотал Феанаро. — Эти стены не для осады.  
Нолофинвэ кивнул.  
Они выждали еще и ринулись навстречу, дружные боевые кличи смешались с рычанием; всплескивали громче то одни, то другие, перекрывая лязг и гвалт, сшибались, схлестывались, как щиты и мечи. Пророчество апани обернулось явью, и явь скалилась, таращилась и ревела; грызла, вспарывала и рассекала все на своем пути. То одни, то другие прорывались вперед, чтобы разбить строй противника, чтобы захлебнуться в одиночном героизме; стороны поочередно теснили друг друга, средоточие колебалось, клонилось, переползало к одним и к другим, стрелы стесывали ближний строй, чтобы следующий проламывался вперед по трупам, шаг, шаг, шаг. Щиты тяжело вооруженных нолдор сомкнулись, ощетинились копьями, скоро эти копья были унизаны, надламывались под тяжестью тел, еще тянущих лапы, чтобы добраться до голов копьеносцев, сбить с них шлемы и снова рвать — когтями ли, зубами, пока не истает жизнь. А по ним уже карабкались, падая на новые копья, свежие силы. Порой они расцеплялись, откатывались, чтобы унести раненых, перераспределить силы, перевести дыхание и снова наступали. Конница ударила сбоку, волколаки повисали на шеях коней, валили их, и те в агонии колотили копытами по земле, калеча всадников…  
— Вверх! Вверх! — кричали отовсюду.  
Феанаро запрокинул голову.  
Небо одной гигантской змеей извивалось над полем битвы, огромный хвост хлестал ее по бокам, пламенное охвостье с шипением металось между звезд; потом змея распалась на десятки, с земли казалось — на сотни даже себе подобных. Они кружили, в пену взбивая облака и воздух, словно примеривались, кого избрать первой добычей.  
— Драконы!  
Звери сделали круг. Потом, будто их все еще направляла чья-то воля, загребли крыльями воздух и рванулись к вниз и дальше, за поле битвы.  
Тогда Феанаро понял.  
У него вырвался вопль.  
Он прочёл план Моринготто слишком поздно.  
Тирион с его золотыми крышами, усыпанными алмазами, как пылью. Ряды певучих фонтанов, к которым склонялись статуи, застывшие в намерении зачерпнуть воды в серебряные кувшины. Бронзовые ворота в королевский дворец, на которых каждая линия узора была выложена драгоценными камнями. Золотые решетки, по которым вился живой плющ. И снова усыпанные алмазами, сапфирами и турмалинами крыши. Тирион, колыбель нолдор, дерзнувших обложить одного из валар, как зверя в берлоге, будто ровню. Что еще может быть нужнее драконам, любителям золота и самоцветов.  
Он услышал, как сыновья Индис эхом повторяют его собственный крик:  
— Нет! Нет!


	11. 10.2. Дагор Дагорат: Город

Нэрданель с трудом разогнулась. Гудящая голова была насажена на онемевшую шею, будто на железный штырь. Узел волос был камнем, возложенным на затылок. Поясницу ломило, и эта ломота каждый выдох превращала в стон. В глазах темнело; может, оттого что огней в Тирионе стало меньше: город неизбежно погружался во мрак, тьма стала неотвратима и неотделима, тьма гасила факел за факелом, и новых не зажигали взамен. Как будто уже сдались, добровольно вручили тьме и белые городские стены, и высокие башни, и сияющие купола; и арки, и мраморные лестницы, и каскады фонтанов, серпантином извивающиеся по склонам Туны; и висячие сады, и виноградные лозы, оплетающие точеные колонны, на которых высились резные балконы и портики, и цветники, разбитые повсюду, и поющие ручьи, сбегающие в плодородное вечнозелёное ложе Калакирии, ровное, как зеркало, — их естественное русло никто не решился нарушить, только заботливо обрамили камнем; и усыпанные плодоносящими деревьями террасы на склонах Пелоров…  
Больше всего Нэрданель боялась потерять рассудок. Она заставляла себя вспоминать каждую мелочь в Тирионе, чтобы убедиться: разум все еще трезв. Это позволяло приподняться над всем, что творилось теперь внутри белокаменных стен, возведённых для красоты и обозначения границ города, но никак не для его защиты. Зодчие не думали о нападении.  
Потерпи, мой хороший, сейчас пройдет. _Их дом, который Феанаро возводил с таким упоением и в котором не прожили ни дня, потому что его завершили точно к празднику, на котором брат поднял меч на брата._ Возьми меня за руку, так будет легче. _Светлые просторные залы, где росписи на потолках повторяли небо; высокие стрельчатые окна, ставни и резные внутренние двери из редких пород дерева, столетиями пролежавших под толщами воды и ценившихся не меньше драгоценных камней._ Отдыхай, золотко, ты справилась. _Витражи, в которых даже смешение света становилось прекраснее, зеркала, добавлявшие пространства и света; негасимые лампады, гобелены, оправленные в рельефные узорные лепнины: цветы Лаурелина перемежались с ветвями Телпериона._ Я не знаю, где твой муж. _Сад и бесшумные фонтаны, спрятанные в его глубине, вода не журчала в них — томилась ожиданием, когда кто-нибудь придёт зачерпнуть из чаши, в которую она стекала капля за каплей._ Я не видела твою дочь. _Неизбежно всем этим богатством, захиревшим без хозяйской руки, завладели палые листья, угрюмая серая пыль, отжившая свой век мошкара; плющ искрошил фундамент, затянул окна, живая изгородь одичала, и в ней ютились неприручённые птицы. Она добилась у Арафинвэ сохранения Форменоса, но мужество отказало, когда речь зашла о доме._ Конечно же, их найдут, раз так сказал мой сын. Ты должна ему верить, дитя Гавани. _Она не смогла пройтись по мозаичным полам из расписной керамики и полудрагоценных камней, повествующих о деяниях валар и эльдар, о возведении городов и далеком пути через море, о временах до Древ и Пробуждения, когда все живое питалось светом исполинских светильников._ Я не знаю, спасся ли кто-то с кораблей. _Ей бы ещё тогда понять, что земли за пределами Амана будоражили Феанаро задолго до Исхода._ Закройте лицо, если она увидит его мертвым, это её убьет. _Она так и не опробовала мастерскую, обустроенную для неё, в которой каждая мелочь, каждый инструмент был на своём месте, где ничто не ускользнуло от внимания мастера — и супруга._ Покажите лицо, иначе он так и будет рваться искать её. _Они предавались любви, перерождались в ней, вдохновенно бросались к чертежам и клялись друг другу, что в новом доме будут новые дети. Ничего не сбылось. Ничего._ Позовите майэ Варну. _Одной в этом доме нечего было делать, а никого другого он бы не принял. Он напоминал ее собственную жизнь, кипучую, наполненную страстями и подрубленную у самого корня в расцвете. Все это канет во тьму._ Я не знаю, где их хоронить.  
Если она подпустит все это слишком близко, то сама умрет.  
Нэрданель повторяла одно и то же: на словах и в действиях. Налить воды, смочить кусок ткани — сперва это шёлк, потом лен, потом чья-то разорванная на полосы для перевязок рубаха, — отжать, промыть рану. Принесите отвар из сосновой коры. Смочить кусок ткани, отжать, промыть рану. Наложить повязку, пропитанную мазью из глины, хвоща и крапивы. Перевязать. Нет, здесь понадобятся лубки. Нужно выправить кости. Принесите ещё шёлковую нить. Прости, я всегда была никудышней швеей. Пальцы у нее распухли и утратили ловкость, кожа стала жёсткая и шершавая, как шлифовальный брусок. Дать напиться. Сперва были отвары из трав, запасенных целителями: душистые, хранящие в себе оттиск солнца, приносящие облегчение с первого же глотка; потом их сменили тысячелистник и крапива, потом — разбавленное водой вино для смягчения боли, потом все сошло к уговорам, терпеливым и размеренным: так мать уговаривает, что разбитая коленка — вовсе не больно, пока ребенок не уверует в слова. Тирион, где тысячи лет никто не умирал от ран, не был готов, что все лягут умирать на его улицах и площадях, — впрочем, он и сам был при смерти, изувеченный землетрясениями внутри городских стен. Может, стены эти ещё менее крепки, чем кажутся, может, достаточно ветра, чтобы они рухнули со всеми смотровыми башнями, увитыми мраморной лозой со спелыми гроздьями, для которых мастера-камнерезы подолгу искали особенный мрамор с лиловыми и сиреневыми переливами, — и на склоны Туны выплеснулись бы отчаяние и смерть, как порой все же находит выход внутреннее кровотечение...  
Поначалу Нэрданель отличала отвары по запаху; потом все запахи смешались, слились в один, от которого сводило под челюстью и рот наполнялся слюной: затхлый, сладковато-железистый запах крови, перемешанный с вонью ила, преющих водорослей и морской соли. Он был такой тугой, что, казалось, ему можно придать форму, и напирал со всех сторон, пока не вытеснил воздух с ярмарочной площади, над которой когда-то трепетали стяги с гербом королевского дома Финвэ — пророческим гербом с крылатым золотым диском, парящим на лазурном фоне, расчерченным красными полосами, будто он истекал кровью; тогда никто еще не знал, что точно такой золотой диск взойдет на небе и что дом Финвэ, раздробленный ложью и распрями, изойдет кровью в чужих землях. Канаты, на которых крепились разноцветные шёлковые ленты и вышитые на многоугольных полотнах клейма мастеров, теперь держали плотные навесы из наспех, крупными стежками сметанных плащей и грубого холста. Это помогало придержать бегущее прочь от земли испуганное тепло. Словно оно тоже чуяло, как замирает в стынущих недрах Арды движение подземных вод и рост корней, впадают в спячку насекомые, подтягивая к брюшкам лапки, а их личинки сворачиваются в неподвижные клубки. Изнывающие по солнечному свету растения льнули к поверхности, а звери сбивались в стаи, согревая молодняк. Вскоре инстинкт неизбежно заставит их убить слабых, а следом в схватке за выживание рода сойдутся сильные…  
Из домов вынесли жаровни, тлеющие угли грели слабее открытого огня, но Нэрданель опасалась пожара. Она отвергла мысль разместить беженцев и раненых в прочных домах — никто не знает, когда землю залихорадит снова, а еще одна встряска обрушит уцелевшие здания и убьёт всех, кого ещё пытались спасти.  
Нолдор, извлечённых из-под завалов — кого накрыло в городе, кого у самых ворот: то, что выдержали стены, не снесли деревянные галереи и метательные машины. Завалы осматривали кропотливо и осторожно, простукивали, приникали ухом, чтобы уловить малейший стон. Поднимали на поверхность — нередко ценой спасителя. Или не поднимали никого, оставляли покоиться под просевшей каменной плитой или металлической балкой. Нолдор, изувеченных перепуганной конницей. Тэлери, спасшихся от бичей валараукар и ярости Оссэ. Они пытались искать родичей. Просили, повторяли приметы. Требовали ответа у каждого, чье лицо не было знакомо. Напрасно. Всех, кого можно было найти, уже принесли в Тирион: живым или мертвым. Они лежали под навесами: тэлери бок о бок с нолдор, те, кто были однажды убиты, и те, кто однажды убил, а может быть, их потомки; переломы, уродливые отеки, рваная плоть, раздавленные конечности.  
Нэрданель слушала, как пилят кости, и думала о смысле всего этого, если под стенами Валмара победит Моринготто, — чтобы запрещать себе думать.  
Кто-то вложил ей в руки чашу с водой. Нэрданель сделала несколько жадных глотков, привкус был странным; она отняла чашу от губ и с удивлением смотрела, как на поверхности расплываются многолучевые тёмные капли, пока не осознала, что у неё от напряжения пошла носом кровь. Тогда ей подали чистую тряпицу.  
Она подняла глаза на женщину, которая помогала ей до сих пор: Амариэ. Её дочери отправились в Валмар. Её сыновья взялись за оружие. Амариэ осталась в городе, где считалась чужачкой даже в самые благие времена. По крайней мере, я буду ждать в правильном месте — так она сказала. Артафиндэ просил, требовал, угрожал — пока не смирился. Амариэ ни разу не пожаловалась и не попросила поблажки, хотя не привыкшие к тяжёлой работе руки искусной арфистки дрожали от усталости, а утончённое лицо осунулось. Она походила на упрямый росток, пробивающий себе путь к солнцу сквозь трещину в камне. Нэрданель вдруг поняла, почему Артафиндэ выбрал именно её.  
Они обменялись долгим взглядом, и Нэрданель выдавила подобие улыбки. Кровь перестала. Нэрданель поднялась на ноги, чтобы обойти раненых ещё раз.  
Неподалеку была Артанис. Она было надела доспехи, но так и не смогла присоединиться к войску. Время Артанис истекало: это можно было прочесть по её глазам, даже когда она прикрывала их, опуская истонченные веки в голубой сеточке вен. Невестка Тирвэндэ, чьё искусство врачевания не уступало умениям майар Эстэ, невозмутимая и спокойная, будто намеревалась не зашивать и перевязывать раны, а набрать ягод в лесу, отправилась с войском. Атаринкэ смотрел на неё так, будто впервые увидел, пока они не разошлись каждый в свою сторону...  
— Госпожа Нэрданель?  
Она обернулась. Тяжело было понять среди непрерывных стонов, кто ее окликнул. Она ощутила на себе взгляд. Затем нашла обладателя: его перекладывали с носилок на землю — медленно и осторожно, хотя с виду кости были целы.  
— Голова, — негромко пояснил один из носильщиков.  
— Ведь это вы? — продолжал раненый. — Я плохо вижу... Я — Ильфирин, я был дружен с вашим сыном Макалаурэ, помните?  
Голос рвался, как плохая пряжа, слабел от слова к слову, а те становились все неразборчивее. Нэрданель не помнила — сейчас не помнила. Лица, судьбы, имена — гончарный круг умирающего мира крутил их без ведома мастера, смешивая в уродливый слепок.  
— Конечно, — мягко сказала она и наклонилась осмотреть рану, понимая, что липкое, в котором увязают пальцы, когда отводят осторожно пряди волос, — это застывающая кровь. Должно быть, задета крупная вена, если крови так много. Нэрданель наклонилась ближе. Под волосами в широкой трещине на виске дрожало что-то: вязкое, мягкое, скользкое. Нэрданель почувствовала, что во рту снова пересохло. Шершавый язык скрёб по нёбу. — Я тебя помню, Ильфирин. Не бойся. Скоро ты прозреешь. Здесь майар Эстэ. Они исцеляют одним прикосновением...  
От этих слов в нем встрепенулась жизнь, вгрызлась в несколько звуков, обещавших спасение с такой силой, что хрупкое роа едва не рассыпалось от такого усилия.  
— Я должен их дождаться.  
Это прозвучало так жадно, что, казалось, Ильфирин вот-вот захлебнётся словами. Они вытекли у него изо рта и вспенились на губах.  
Нэрданель стёрла пену той же тряпицей, которой вытирала собственную кровь. В темноте это не имело значения.  
— Конечно. Я подожду вместе с тобой, Ильфирин, — пообещала она. Горло пересохло сильнее. Голос был расстроенным инструментом: ни одно слово, ни один звук, который он издавал, не звучал в нужной тональности. Ни убеждения, ни мягкости, ни сочувствия, одни скрипучие, сухие звуки — даже не инструмент, а старые рассохшиеся доски, которые непрошеные шаги заставляют снова изгибаться под забытым чувством тяжести. Неужели и это от Искажения, неужели его когти вонзились в каждую былинку Арды?  
Нэрданель села рядом — и ощутила, как невыносимо устала. Камень на затылке неумолимо гнул ее вниз. Брусчатку залило чернотой. Светильник растёкся по поверхности тусклым масляным пятном. Пятно пошло рябью, как дрожит от малейшего внутреннего колыхания, вызванного подземными движениями или же слишком близким маневром рыбы, ряска на поверхности пруда…  
Нэрданель потянуло в этот омут. Отдых. Ей нужен отдых. Ей нужен отдых...  
Она моргнула — просто смежила веки, всего на мгновение, не больше, _Феанаро склоняется над ней, поцелуй огненный, под стать имени, и у нее долго горят губы_ , не может быть, чтобы больше, — а когда открыла глаза, Ильфирин был уже мертв. В его глазах застыла надежда. И еще что-то: живое, подвижное отражение сполохов, грызущее эту последнюю надежду по краям, как сухой пергамент.  
Нэрданель выпустила чужую неподвижную ладонь, вскочила на ноги. Одеревеневшее тело слушалось плохо.  
Небо извергло рёв. Нэрданель зажала уши, согнулась, будто весь он обрушился ей на плечи. Застывшие глаза мертвеца равнодушно отражали гигантскую стремительную тень, отсекающую небо от Тириона. Теней было много, они подрезали одна другую, всплескивали, открывая и пряча звезды. Нэрданель подняла голову. Отсюда, снизу, казалось, что башни Тириона держат небо в раскрытой зубастой пасти. Снова раздался рёв, и Нэрданель увидела их: крылатых змеев с золотыми подбрюшьями. Они извивались в небе, спускаясь все ниже, вонзали клыки и когти в тугой муторный запах, заменивший воздух. Её обдало жаром, как из кузницы, когда кожистые крылья, переливающиеся мелкой перламутровой чешуёй, хлопнули, казалось, над самой головой.  
Драконы!  
Невозможно было определить, сколько их: два или двадцать, каковы их размеры, куда придется первая атака. Арафинвэ предупреждал, что змеи Моринготто умны, что ими движет не только воля их творца, но и собственная. Засвистели снаряды, пускаемые уцелевшими метательными машинами, но драконы были проворны. Их гигантские, усыпанные шипами тела с лёгкостью уворачивались, и снаряды крушили Тирион, пока один из драконов, утомленный этой игрой, не развернулся в воздухе, чтобы выдохнуть огонь на галереи.  
Звери спустились вниз. Угнездились на башнях, вонзили когти в черепицу, в каменные своды, цепко хватались перепончатыми лапами за оконные проёмы, кроша витражи, — и сверху поливали город огнем. Пламя врезалось в стены, разбивало ставни, крушило статуи в садах, впивалось в каждый кусок дерева, с одного на другой расползалось поверху, потекло по перекрытиям на мостовые; сморщенные сады обращались в пепел, вскипали фонтаны, по склонам Туны с шипением понёсся кипяток, затем ручьи испарились, и вместо них по желобам потекли расплавленные золото, серебро и медь. Факелы. Повсюду с ревом метались живые факелы. Их пытались накрыть одеялами, чтобы сбить, погасить пламя, пока не поздно, но факелы, обезумев, рвались прочь от чужой помощи, отмечая свои следы снопами искр. Спотыкались о жаровни на своем пути, переворачивали их, и от углей занимались низовые пожары, пока с башен лилось и лилось пламя.  
Навесы вспыхнули, пылающие обрывки ткани посыпались вниз, на раненых, не способных встать.  
— Выносите их! — закричала Нэрданель. — Выносите скорее!  
Пламя расчертило площадь. Нэрданель шарахнулась за широкую, длинную колонну — это спасло ей жизнь. Камень от драконьего дыхания сделался горячим, она обожглась — простое касание пальцами оказалось болезненным, будто она задела заготовку в кузнице. Тирион становился огромной раскалённой сковородой, на которой всем им предстояло превратиться в уголья...  
Мимо неё промчался факел с воздетыми руками.  
 _Проклинаю!.._  
Факел рухнул, чернея на глазах, и Нэрданель рухнула следом, будто отсекли ноги. Воспоминание кинулось на неё, вцепилось сразу в грудину, принялось рвать лёгкие. Она задыхалась, не в силах отогнать морок. Кругом стонали, кричали, выли, рыдали, мученическое многоголосье наполняло площади, улицы. Нэрданель зажала уши, корчась во власти морока. Он горит, милосердная Эстэ, он горит, его плоть закипает изнутри, пузырится, запекается, обугливается, превращается в пепел, в раскалённый пепел, искры ещё долго перебегают с одной головешки на другую, когда-то составлявшие единую плоть, пока все не рассыпается прахом...  
Кто-то нашёл ее, поднял на ноги.  
— Мама! Мама! — кричал кто-то — Карнистир — и тряс ее за плечи, тормошил, хлопал по щекам, пока не убедился, что она узнает его, что в здравом уме. Что он делает здесь? Его не должно быть здесь. Феанаро отправил его вместе с Макалаурэ в Альквалондэ, а Майтимо — в Форменос. Где близнецы, знает один Единый. Тьелкормо и Атаринкэ уехали с отцом.  
Нэрданель уткнулась Карнистиру в грудь, судорожно ощупывая его спину; живой, живой. Доспехов на нем не было, только куртка из жесткой дубленой кожи — почти такая же крепкая, как сталь, а под ней — тонкая плотная кольчуга. Нэрданель подняла голову. У Карнистира была обожжена правая щека, обгорели волосы. Кожа лопнула, и на шею стекала сукровица, размывая сажу. Нэрданель затошнило от вони паленых волос и плоти, но желудок был, к счастью, уже пуст.  
— Твой брат цел? — стуча зубами, спросила она. Ей было холодно посреди пылающего, истекающего расплавленным металлом, как кровью, города.  
— Цел. — Карнистир выпустил ее. Казалось, он не осознавал, что ранен. — Он здесь недалеко. Можешь идти? Город горит! Надо найти укрытие, мама! Мы сбили двоих, но на башнях еще трое!  
— Негде укрываться, — прошептала Нэрданель. Закашлялась. Воздух высох и напитывался дымом. Скоро он превратится в яд, и они умрут куда быстрее, чем изжарившись на улицах...  
Карнистир затряс головой.  
— Нужно найти всех, кто ещё жив! Вывести из города!  
— Куда? За пределами Тириона мы будем ещё беззащитнее!  
— Это лучше, чем сгореть! — прорычал Карнистир. Оглянулся, крича во весь голос: — Кано! Кано, ты слышишь меня?!  
Макалаурэ вынырнул из темноты какого-то переулка. Руки у него были перемотаны не слишком чистыми тряпицами. Концы завязали плохо.  
Втроем они искали ходы и лазы в раскаленном городе, потом — вчетвером, когда встретились с невредимой Артанис — она с трудом, беспрерывно кашляя, пробиралась вдоль стен, согнутая под чужим весом. Спасённый шевелился, невнятно звал кого-то. Они указывали безопасные пути отхода к воротам, отводили, относили тех, кто не мог идти сам, возвращались с новыми помощниками, чтобы найти недавно свободные пути запертыми огнем, искали другие. Макалаурэ искусал губы и жадно тянул из них кровь, словно хотел напиться.  
Они отыскали Амариэ среди десятков обгоревших, наполовину обращенных в золу тел. Она лежала, закрыв собой чьего-то ребёнка, и в последнее мгновение, должно быть, обернулась и взглянула на свою смерть: та неслась навстречу — ненасытная, жгучая, ревущая алчущая утроба, пока не заглотила все на своём пути. Лицо Амариэ почернело и исчезло. Золотые волосы сгорели. Длинные, гибкие пальцы арфистки — белые, с розовыми продолговатыми ногтями — не пострадали, прикрытые двумя телами. Как будто драконье пламя знало, каким путём пройти.  
Нэрданель стало дурно от горя.  
— Это слишком! — кричала она небу, сама не понимая, к кому взывает. — Как ты можешь допускать такое? Как ты можешь?!  
Макалаурэ держал её, пытался увести, а она все кричала и кричала.  
И небеса ответили — разверзлись, распахнулись, выпуская молнии, чьи отсветы покрыли пожарище металлическим светом, и рубанул дождь. Прямой и безжалостный, он изрешетил воздух, как несчетные стрелы. Поначалу вода не достигала земли, обращалась в пар, который, смешиваясь с дымом, не давал дышать; но вскоре посыпал град, и он достиг цели, ковром выстелил мостовые. Дождь припустил снова, стеной встал со всех сторон; обожженный город шипел, пока косые потоки прижигали его раны, схватывали их края, пытались стянуть. Поглаживая, утешая, стекали по крышам и стенам. Ливневые стоки переполнились мгновенно, и безудержная, бешеная вода понеслась по улицам вниз, увлекая за собой мелкий камень, осколки витражей, строительный песок, вымывая запекшуюся черную кровь, золу; заливалась в трещины и подвалы, сбивала в кучи ледяные градины, крутила их и тащила к стенам…  
Драконы были ещё в городе, рвали когтями позолоченные и посеребрённые крыши так, что во все стороны брызгали драгоценные камни, вышибаемые из оправы; разбивали лапами и шипастыми хвостами мраморные колонны, но их пламя — хотя бы пламя — уже не находило себе достаточно пищи. Воздух отсырел, утратил легкость и, казалось, волочился следом за немногими спасенными, цепляясь за сапоги и юбки. Будто хотел, чтобы они сдались и остались. А ливень все не утихал, словно хотел переполнить Тирион и выплеснуться за его стены.  
Городские ворота сгорели, листы металла, которыми Феанаро велел обить их на случай тарана, висели еще не остывшими, закопченными лохмотьями. Кое-где металл подтаял, но уже застыл крупными каплями. В них тускло отражались молнии. Между лохмотьями пытались протиснуться те, кто уцелел, вырваться на свободу, оставляя клочья одежды и плоти, и на их телах расцветали черные и красные клейма. За пределами города, оскальзываясь, они мчались, брели, ползли по траве, окликали своих.  
— Стойте! — напрасно взывал Макалаурэ. — Стойте! Мы откроем ворота!  
У стен топтались, приседая на задние ноги, несколько чудом выживших лошадей. Нэрданель схватила Карнистира за локоть.  
— Скачите к отцу! — велела она, изо всех сил стараясь перекричать стихию.  
— Что? — Он не расслышал. Или не понял. Или то и другое разом.  
— Скачите к отцу!  
— Но город?! — Макалаурэ развернулся к ней.  
— Город уже не спасти, нет смысла за него умирать. Эта битва решается не здесь! — она оттолкнула руку Карнистира что было сил. — Скачите к отцу, я требую! Вы всегда выбирали его, сейчас не время поступать иначе! Соберите тех, кто в силах сражаться, и скачите к отцу!  
Она повторяла и повторяла «Скачите к отцу!», словно ничего важнее уже не было. Сыновья смотрели друг на друга. На нее. Друг на друга и на нее снова, а драгоценное время, которое уже невозможно было исчислить, уносилось в холодном бурлящем потоке по склонам Туны.  
Они колебались. Лицо у Карнистира дергалось.  
— Как же вы? — сурово спросил Макалаурэ. Не глядя указал на толпу. — Бросить их на растерзание драконам?  
Нэрданель сцепила зубы. Дождевая вода заливала ей лицо. Если подставиться прямо под хлесткие капли, становилось больно.  
— Я приму это на себя, — сказала она громко. — Если валар проклянут меня, так тому и быть. Арафинвэ говорил, драконы любят золото, а все золото в городе! Мы не нужны им на равнине! Скачите к отцу!  
Они вышибли искривленный, оплавленный засов и открыли ворота. Вскочили на коней. Нашлись те, кто пожелал следовать за ними, и всадники нырнули в дождь.  
Нэрданель села прямо на мостовую, в потоки воды. Сорвала с головы мокрый насквозь платок, зарылась в него лицом и зарыдала от беспомощности. От усталости и несправедливости. От боли и злости. Будто её отжимали внутри. Она видела такие слёзы у Феанаро однажды: после приговора об изгнании. И не нашла тогда слов для утешения, не поняв, в чем нужно утешить, слишком ожесточенная на его глупость, на бешеный норов, на легкомыслие, с которым он разрушил их жизни, на его клятую гордость, которая не позволила спросить совета, — хотя это взыграла её собственная гордость и обида на неспрошенный совет...  
Гордыня, кругом гордыня, всю жизнь она провела в ней, как в клетке, и понадобилось драконье пламя, чтобы прогорели и рассыпались прутья, а Феанаро стал ей понятен, как понятны были сыновья, когда сосали её грудь.  
Нэрданель стиснула виски, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Она смирилась с тем, что город падёт — уже пал, что сама она погибнет вместе с этими башнями и стенами — возможно, в следующее мгновение; что никого уже не спасти, что мир обречен, что он был задуман обреченным, что любое деяние, худое и доброе, приближало его к концу; но при мысли, что она никогда не увидит Феанаро, в ней восставала дикая, убийственная почти жажда жизни, какую Нэрданель замечала в умирающих.  
— Я люблю тебя, — задыхаясь, шептала она. — Прости меня.  
Неужели она никогда не скажет ему этого.


	12. 10.3. Дагор Дагорат: Небеса

— Стой! — требовал Феанаро. — Стой!  
— Крылья! Цельтесь в крылья! Крылья! — неслось в ответ.  
— Я приказываю: стой!  
Арафинвэ не слышал. Не хотел слышать и слушать. Его отряд под бело-золотыми знаменами упрямо врезался во вражеский строй, пробивая дорогу к Тириону: огромному красному светильнику на юге, достигающему небес. Треугольные флажки на краю знамен трепетали в агонии. Две змеи на знамени перемигивались в последней схватке за корону. Изогнулись, подражая драконам, когда поникло разрубленное древко.  
Он рванулся следом: не смог иначе. Бросил коня на копья, вылетел из седла, падая, вонзил меч под кривое забрало, увернулся от черных брызг. За ним последовали близнецы и еще с десяток всадников. Пробили брешь во вражеском строе, стараясь держаться широким клином, чтобы не быть отрезанными от основного войска.  
Нет. Нет. Вокруг валились разрубленные орки, Феанаро пригнулся, когда свистнул огненный хлыст, вонзил меч снизу вверх, рванул, вскрывая грудину, вместо крови дохнуло жидким жаром; но было уже поздно, с самого начала было поздно: он смотрел, как Арафинвэ баграми стаскивают с коня, как тонут его знамена, как захлёбывается безнадежно отрезанный от помощи, бессмысленный и такой ясный порыв…  
Нолофинвэ застонал где-то совсем близко, но не было времени для скорби.  
Они отступили, снова слились с войском.  
— Колокола! — кричал Феанаро. — Колокола!  
Его услышали — и, по счастью, поняли.  
Валмар грянул перезвоном, колокола один за другим возвысили голоса: раскатистые низкие, и торжественные звонкие, и мягкие, переливчатые, как река, — голоса, заложенные в них мастерами во время юности мира.  
Нолдор запели. Время битвы, время волка, время испытания. Сдвинули щиты, шаг, шаг, новая волна напирала на живой черный строй, оттесняла его от города.  
Драконы замерли, сбитые с пути тугой волной звука, беспорядочно захлопали крыльями. Воздух вдохновенно дрожал, звук пронизывал его, заполнял, поднимался над Валмаром, как купол, ярус за ярусом.  
С городских стен стреляли. Стрелы и камни летели в крылья, разрывали перепонки, заставляя драконов снижаться, чтобы можно было достать с земли. Один камнем рухнул вниз, когда снаряд попал в голову.  
— Орлы! — совсем близко, над самым ухом заорал Турко. — Это орлы, нолдаран!  
Шаг, шаг. Нолдор запели громче. Там где песня обрывалась, ее тут же подхватывали. Войска Моринготто попятились.  
Где же он сам, спрашивал себя Феанаро; где же он сам? Сколько еще будет подбрасывать посланников, сколько еще их нужно заколоть, разрубить, свалить под ноги, по скольким пройтись, скольких вернуть кровоточащими кусками, прежде чем явится главарь?  
Свист и звонкий клекот вплелись в перезвон. Крылья схлестнулись с крыльями. Крепкие клювы дробили кости, ответом им были плевки огня, впивающегося в перья. Орлы налетали, вцеплялись когтями в драконьи спины, рвали с них чешую, добираясь до мяса, клевали в основание черепов, пробивали позвонки.  
Их вел Эонвэ: в истинном обличии с исполинскими крыльями. Лёгкая тень его парила над Валмаром, как охранный покров. С земли было видно только, как он мелькает в небе, похожий на молнию. Вот умело нырнул, лавируя в родной стихии, вонзил меч в подбрюшье. Зверь над ним взревел, рванул когтями воздух. Кувыркаясь, выпотрошенный, полетел вниз, в агонии колотил крыльями, а Эонвэ уже нашел следующего, вился вокруг него, жаля в крылья.  
Шаг, шаг. Огненных бичей стало меньше, орки катили к городу осадные машины. Колеса застрянут во рвах, но этого достаточно, чтобы обстрелять стены.  
Они с Нолофинвэ обменивались мыслями, как молниями, отметая или соглашаясь до того, как появлялись продуманные слова.  
 _Барбаканы!_  
Кто-то ахнул: совсем близко, громко; Феанаро взглянул вверх.  
Эонвэ, лишившись опоры в мощных потоках воздуха, пытался удержаться на одном крыле. Второе горело. Новый дракон распахнул пасть, и Эонвэ взмахнул мечом…  
Сцепившиеся в гибельном объятии, они полетели вниз, прямо на западную стену. Гулко ударились о нее, медленно перевалились и рухнули на землю. Драконья туша заполнила собой ров. Наполовину обугленное тело Эонвэ с раскинутыми руками осталось лежать на земле рядом. Исполинские крылья обгорели до костей. Обломки немногих уцелевших перьев устлали землю, прикрыли уродство мертвецов, покачивались в кровавой жиже между телами. Меч Эонвэ по рукоять был погружен в драконью шею. Дракон последним усилием вывалил голову из ямы и затих. Ядовитая кровь текла медленно, по капле, и плавила, глодала почву, пробиралась к породе.  
Хлынул дождь.  
Стена над западными воротами задрожала и обрушилась. Увлекла вниз защитников и орудия, размозжила тела, разорвала крепления и переломила балки, как прутья. Тьма вокруг Валмара возликовала, готовясь хлынуть в отверстую в немом крике пробоину и устроить резню в городе.  
— Мама! — вырвалось у Нолофинвэ. Феанаро помимо воли повторил за ним, осанвэ держало в ловушке их обоих, отражением металось от одного к другому.  
Дождь усилился. Вода заливалась под латные воротники, тройками проползала под крепления; медленно заполняла рвы вокруг города, подобралась вровень к краям, пузырилась, мутнея, скрывая железную начинку; набухала почва, набухали поддоспешные куртки, движения становились вязкими, осторожными. Бичи балрогов погасли. Битва взяла новую передышку.

Их снова оттеснили. Часть стены была взята. Орки по колено в воде карабкались по мертвой драконьей туше, карабкались друг по другу, подставляя спины друг другу, как ступени, каждый выступ используя, чтобы впиться зубами и ногтями в сердце города. Их поливали кипящей смолой и маслом, но дождь мешал загореться; обваренная кожа пузырилась, слезала, обнажая такую же черную, как кровь, плоть, но натиск не ослабевал. Хозяин должен быть близко. Только его воля может гнать с таким упорством.  
Ваньяр снова вступили в бой, рубились, рвались перерезать путь к разрушенной стене, но их щиты и шлемы, их копья неизбежно превращались в ступени, по которым многоликий, многорукий противник взбирался к своей цели. Они вскарабкались на стену, напирая друг на друга, двинулись вперед, сбросили метательные орудия, вступили в ожесточенную схватку с защитниками стен. На железные штыри по обе стороны полетели тела. Во рвах шевелились, пытались вытолкнуть других, выползти сами обезображенные эльдар, хватались за скользкую землю и валились обратно, захлебывались грязной водой…  
Шаг. Шаг. Нолдор перестроились, сцепились со строем ваниар. Еще шаг. Каждый как вечность. Путь к разрушенным воротам наконец-то удалось перегородить. Ингвион бросился в них, как в жерло, и пропал.  
Оскаленная тьма бесновалась. Плясала, потрясая отрезанными головами и конечностями, кромсала знамена.  
Феанаро тяжело переводил дыхание. Позвал сыновей — ему откликнулись. Нолофинвэ звал своих...  
 _Вот и ты наконец, мастер._  
Феанаро ждал этого. Жил мыслью об этом. Вспоминал, как звучит этот голос, увещевая, улещая, обещая. Ложь, все ложь, сладкая ложь, которую они в неведении впитывали, как познание истинное.  
Он ждал, когда вновь услышит этот голос, — и все равно вздрогнул.  
 _Смотри, как горит твой город. Там много тех, кого ты любишь? Твоя крепость сгорела тоже. Вместе с твоим сыном. Хотя нет, твой сын не сгорел. Мне нравилось, когда он был вывешен в назидание другим на подступах к моей крепости. Теперь он вывешен в назидание другим на воротах твоей крепости. Прежде чем он испустил дух, я забрал у него Камень._  
Нет. Камни, где бы они ни были, даже если один сгорел в жерле вулкана, другой погребен на дне великого моря под Белериандом, а третий погиб в Форменосе, — до Камней он не добрался. И нет, твердил он про себя, нет, Нэльо жив, это Форменоса нет больше; таково было мое решение. Но после, заскреблись голоса, звук за звуком расчесывая червоточину, что было после — было ли это «после»? Он бы понял, если бы потерял кого-то из сыновей, — но разве ты понял, когда потерял Тэльво, нашептывали голоса, а червоточина все ширилась; разве ты знал, поджигая паруса, начиняя трюмы соломой и огнём, кто остался в недрах корабля — ты по сей день не знаешь, которого из, — в надежде побыть одному или в порыве раскаяния пожелав вернуться обратно; разве шевельнулась в тебе хоть тень дурного предчувствия? Нет; и после, в некрепком, но спокойном сне, осенённом заревом пожарища, распластавшегося, как гигантский спрут, по всему Лосгар, к тебе не явился призрак. Как же теперь ты можешь знать, насмешничали голоса, как?  
...Ветер — изголодавшийся хищник — с воем бросается на скалу, беспощадно хлещет истощённое грязное тело — подобие тела — в почти истлевшем рубище. Роа живо, потому что владеющая им феа упряма, одержима мщением...  
 _Что происходит, нолдаран?_  
 _Моринготто. Он здесь и говорит со мной. Разве ты не слышишь?_  
 _Нет. Он говорит только с тобой._  
Голос быть повсюду. Мешал убивать с одного удара, рассеивал силы. Его бесконечное эхо простиралось на тысячи лет назад: стоны тэлери, стоны их гибнущих в волнах кораблей, стоны пожираемых пожаром мачт, свист огненных бичей, спеленавших его у самых ворот Ангамандо; треск пришедших в движение под чужими шагами льдин, треск расколотого отцовского черепа, треск огня за спинами черных демонов с длинными руками…  
 _Больше некуда бежать, мастер. Остались только эти земли. Твои боги слишком долго ходили по смертной земле, истощились и сами стали смертны. Твои боги слишком устали. Как и твоё войско. Силы есть только у нас, мастер._  
 _Покажись._  
Сорок локтей в нем было или нет — он был огромным, заполнил всю равнину, поднялся до самого неба, но смутным, словно так и не решил окончательно, хочет он обрушить на Арду огонь или меч; что-то шло клубилось позади него, вокруг него, впереди него: черное, плотное, лишенное формы, самих очертаний, звуков; безмолвная завеса, тёмная материя, от которой отшатнулись звезды.  
Но полумертвая искалеченная Арда еще в силах была ответить. На пути тёмного клубящегося потока выросли горы — и он сменился огненной стеной, остановленной разлившейся, как в половодье, рекой, поднятой из глубин подземных пород. Умирающая земля крошилась и выскальзывала из-под ног, чтобы восстать, вспороть собственную поверхность новорожденными белыми скалами. Если это и было чье-то истинное обличие — то только Аулэ.  
Феанаро взревел от бешенства и досады.  
— Вы обещали! Вы обещали! Он мой!  
Воздух с грохотом разорвался. Барбакан взлетел на воздух, оставив на месте себя чёрную воронку. Взрывная волна оглушила, опрокинула многих. Остановила время.  
Дождь ослабел. Пелена истончилась, открыла обзор. Цветки пламени над Тирионом. Сцепленные в последнем объятии истинные и искажённые Дети Эру: вот где наступает примирение. Барбаканы разрывались один за другим, сносили осадные башни. Феанаро смотрел, почти оглохший, как Кано получает удар копьем в живот, сгибается, пытаясь вдохнуть, но вместо этого у него изо рта льется кровавая слюна. Почему ты здесь, Кано, откуда ты? Несколько пар сильных рук хватают его, втаскивают за щиты. Кано отталкивает их, силится встать. Орлиные перья пылающим дождем летят вниз, в воздухе превращаются в пепел, белые хлопья рассыпаются, сталкиваясь друг с другом. Лицо Эонвэ уцелело: в последний миг оно исполнено сожаления. Арафинвэ падает с коня, и над ним смыкается тьма. Бум! Бум! Булавы рушатся на землю. Он содрогается, словно раздирают и крошат его тело. Войско медленно пятится назад, втаптывая золу в кровь, кровь в землю, дробя ее комья, до самой породы. Валмар превратился в единый плач боли. Ингвиону подрезают сухожилия, он падает, следующим ударом ему сносят голову. Шлем катится в сторону, широкая орочья лапа хватает за золотые волосы, потрясает головой в воздухе, плач по сыну Ингвэ сдобрен насмешками на языке-насмешке над истинной речью. В пылающем Тирионе прекрасные пламенные волосы Нэрданель обвивают её тело и обращают в прах…  
Они проиграли. До сих пор они видели знамения о гибели и не могли их истолковать — потому что истолковывать не хотели.  
Феанаро нашел взглядом Нолофинвэ. Они оба были в крови с головы до ног.  
 _Мне так жаль. Мне так жаль, брат мой._  
Он не услышал ответа, но ощутил его.  
Прощание. Прощение. Бесконечное, как пустота, которую им уже не отвести.  
Потом что-то изменилось. Арда покачнулась, тяжело перекатились великие моря, залегающие под ними пласты базальтовой породы пришли в движение. Крики. Трубы. Знамёна. Слаженный грохот копыт. Войско Моринготто смутилось, словно направляющая его сила пришла в смятение. Крики становились все громче. Трубы гремели совсем близко: чисто и высоко.  
— Исчезает тьма! — летело вперёд. Крик нарастал, как волна. Волна ревела, вздымалась и рушилась на вражеские ряды, разбивала их, заставляла оборачиваться и пятиться, тесня своих же. — Исчезает тьма!  
Из тьмы и огня всплеснули серебряные гербы, тысячи окрылённых лун взмыли над полем битвы.  
Синдаколло пришёл.

— Пригнись! — рявкнули сверху.  
Он откинул голову — прямо над ним свистнула сталь, и в лицо брызнула чёрная кровь. Феанаро поскользнулся, грохнулся на спину. Рядом с ним упал на землю огромный молот, следом грузно рухнула уродливая синеватая туша. Половины черепа у него не было. На землю хлестала темная жижа.  
Синдаколло осадил коня, спрыгнул на землю, подошел широкими шагами. Серого плаща на нем не было — вопреки имени.  
Синдаколло протянул руку. Феанаро взялся за неё, оперся, поднялся на ноги.  
На что Нэльо высоченный, но этот еще выше.  
Непроницаемые глаза — чёрный зрачок в застывшем, зеркальном серебре — быстро и цепко оглядели Феанаро. Выискивали что-то. Углы рта Синдаколло дрогнули в подобии улыбки, и он отпустил руку Феанаро.  
Мгновение — и битва разделила их.  
Феанаро огляделся. Он устал. Эта битва была такой долгой, дважды долгой в безвременье…  
Было что-то важное — только что, до того, как он поднялся на ноги. Движение. Он заметил движение, пока лежал на спине, утопая в грязи, засасываемый ею, как болотом, пока оно с голодным чавканьем не было вынуждено отпустить его, повинуясь более сильной чужой руке.  
Конечно!  
Дракон пошевелился. Тот самый, которого сбили ударом в голову. Задергалось веко. Зрачок был расселиной в красных скалах радужки. Значит, он не был убит, только оглушен, когда в его шипастую голову ударил снаряд.  
Расселина становилась все уже. Еще мгновение, и зверь очнётся.  
Это был выход.  
Зверь медленно поднимался на лапы. Озирался, глядя в тыл коннице синдар. Сейчас дохнёт огнём, и все будет кончено. Феанаро отшвырнул щит, сунул меч за пояс, вскочил на лапу зверя, как на ступеньку, схватился за шипы, вскарабкался на спину.  
Дракон распластал крылья и захлопал ими по земле, брызгая кровавой ледяной грязью. Оперся на изогнутые зазубренные наросты на локтевых суставах, похожих на когти, и толкнулся вверх.  
В лицо Феанаро ударили пепел и сырой после дождя воздух.  
С каждым рывком вверх становилось все горячее. Небеса плавились. Держась одной рукой за шипастый загривок, Феанаро загнал длинный нож под крепкую, как сталь, чешую, навалился на рукоять. Ты полетишь куда мне нужно, тварь.  
Зверь под ним извернулся, как угорь, пойманный в своей стихии, норовя вывернуться из хватки скользким телом. Феанаро загнал нож глубже, взял передышку. Повыше. Еще немного повыше.  
Внизу две волны катили друг на друга, схлестывались гребнями и падали, забрасывали пенящийся кровью вал друг на друга. Шторм пенился из последних сил. Закручивался в воронке, выплевывая перемолотыми то одних, то других…  
Здесь, наверху, среди опаленных туч, разрешившихся обильным дождем и теперь похожих на гигантскую топку, было светло, как днем, можно было увидеть весь Аман — то, что от него осталось. Гладкая заводь на месте Альквалондэ. Дымящиеся развалины Тириона. Залитый светом Валмар, пляшущие на крови огненные отсветы. Разорванная земля. Руины на юге и руины на севере, где все началось. Земля снова показала клыки, огрызаясь на атаку темной материи.  
Зверь извернулся, внутри у него все зарокотало, затряслось; он запрокинул голову, извергая огонь. Пламя обтекло Феанаро.  
Все его мышцы окаменели от напряжения. И ныли, требуя отдыха. По телу ручьями лился пот. Или это была кровь. Или водянистая сукровица из лопнувших ожогов.  
И все-таки зверь подчинялся, летел вперед и вверх: туда, откуда Моринготто взирал на гибель Арды.  
Атака синдар застигла его врасплох, рассеяла внимание, отвлекла от творящегося в небе.  
Один удар. Нужен один хороший удар. Прямо в этот сгусток тьмы. В сердцевину ее, отливающую серебром, вспыхивающую, как молния. В частицу творения, вложенную в это создание до искажения. Вся жизнь. Все знания. Все открытия, о которых нельзя было сказать ни одной живой душе. Наказание. Заточение. Возрождение. Все вело сюда. К одному-единственному удару.  
Нолофинвэ звал его, но Феанаро не ответил. Отпустил одну руку, вытащил из-за спины второй нож, вогнал под чешую. Примерился. Зрение изменяло. В доспехах было жарко, как в котле. Казалось, тело уже закипает. Зверь под ним неистовствовал, пытаясь сбросить непрошеного седока. Феанаро распростерся на раскалённой шкуре, почти слился в ней.  
Не поединок. Всего один удар. Он мог бы нанести его с закрытыми глазами, если правильно рассчитать линию прыжка. Сперва он взмоет вверх. Взлетит, пока не достигнет вершины. Потом по нисходящей. Прыгать нужно с крайней точки, с нароста на локтевом суставе, прыгать надо оттуда, когда зверь развернет крыло.  
У него будет несколько мгновений — нет, одно. До того, как тело откажется служить ему — оно уже отказывало, липкое и онемевшее. Один удар. Он всадил ножи глубже. Зверь взревел. Небо накренилось, сменилось землей, потом накренилась земля и сменилась небом. Горели они одинаково. Сгусток тьмы с мерцанием в сердцевине был уже досягаем. Вокруг него клубилась тьма, повторяя очертания погубленных земель и городов, смывая их и складываясь в новые. Зверь взбрыкнул снова. Сейчас он разогнёт крыло над Моринготто, иначе ему не удержаться в воздухе.  
Феанаро поднялся на ноги, выпустил ножи, распрямился. Разбег. С каждым ударом ступни о чешую бросок вперед всё сильнее. Он отшвырнул шлем, лицо полыхнуло от боли; сорвал латные рукавицы, выхватил из-за пояса меч. Окровавленные ладони прилепились к рукояти намертво.  
Нога встала точно на коготь.  
Он задержал дыхание. Напружинил все тело.  
И прыгнул.


	13. Бессмертие

У него был конь в Химринге по кличке Бунтарь — так прозвали люди Бора, они же и подарили в знак союза. Сказали: нет подарка, более достойного истинного вождя. Конь был огромного роста, мощный, чёрный — ни единого белого пятнышка, только в длинной шерсти, спускающейся от колен до копыт, пробрасывало редкой яркой рыжиной; лоснился весь и сверкал на солнце, будто поверх шкуры носил отполированные латы. Поразительно, как такому низкорослому народу удалось вывести столь могучую породу. Норов у коня был под стать кличке: признавал он только Маэдроса; даже сено, заданное чужими руками, не ел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы позволить кому-то расчесывать гриву, чистить копыта и зубы, выезжать… Это твой Хуан, шутил Тьелкормо. В нем живет твой дух, Высокий вождь, приговаривал Бор, кивал и довольно щурил раскосые темные глаза.  
…Пока отступали через Долмед, Бунтарь повредил ногу. Маэдрос знал, что боевые кони не годятся волочить по горным дорогам поклажу на телегах, но что оставалось? Рана не зарастала, хотя за Бунтарем ходили не хуже, чем за лучшим воином; пошло нагноение, колено разнесло, на отверстые края норовила собраться мошкара, а Бунтарь только расчесывал её языком и царапал зубами. На одном из перевалов он споткнулся и не поднялся больше. Маэдрос велел остановиться. Сел рядом с Бунтарём, долго говорил с ним, гладил, почесывая, чёрный лоб; шерсть у коня померкла, грива свалялась. Он прядал ушами, словно понимал, что ему шепчут… Маэдрос сам перерезал Бунтарю горло. Измученные карие глаза глядели доверчиво, когда он воткнул нож в яремную вену. Бунтарь не издал ни звука, даже не дернулся; положил голову хозяину на колени и так издох. Тёмная кровь вытекла на безучастные камни, покачалась между ними, покуда не нашла лазейку, и засочилась вниз. Потом Маэдрос ровным голосом предложил освежевать тушу, если мясо не заражено. Сказал: мои воины должны есть — а Макалаурэ ответил, что он тронулся умом, такой кусок никому в горло не полезет. «Мне подать пример?» — замогильным голосом спросил Маэдрос.  
Макалаурэ умолк.  
Все последующие кони Маэдроса были безымянные.  
Форменос был, как Бунтарь. Такой же смирный: будто предчувствовал конец. Такой же простодушный: будто после бойни на предвратной площади каждый камень его уверовал, что Маэдрос умеет убивать с одного удара. Такой же обречённый: будто осознавал неизбежность, уготованную его создателем. Он послушно позволил заложить в своих недрах взрывчатую смесь, изобретённую Феанаро, и рассыпать её по щепотке на этажах — ничто не дрогнуло, не воспротивилось в его подвалах и стенах, ничто не велело остановиться. Теперь только пробросить сухие канаты, по которым пробрался бы огонь.  
Втроем с Астальдо и Элрондом они были единодушны. Раз уж Феанаро такую судьбу уготовил этому Камню: стать приманкой — то паучью свору проще всего было бы заманить в подземные ходы под крепостью. Жажда Унголианты жила в них, прокралась по крови через тысячи лет от прародительницы к потомкам, трепетала в них, алкала испробованного однажды сладкого, чистого света, обрекая на вечный голод; влекла к нему, заставляла перебирать лапами быстрее, отсекала разум.  
Когда пауки, ненасытно щелкая челюстями, набились в подвалы Форменоса в погоне за светом, заключенным в Камне, Маэдрос поджег канаты.  
Они прогорели быстро.  
Грянул взрыв, и из подвалов рванулось пламя, перекинулось на этажи, перекрытия, оконные проемы и лестницы. Стены и башни в агонии сомкнули предсмертные объятия, брызгая крошевом горящего строительного раствора, витражи в окнах оплавились, Форменос застонал, когда стали крениться несущие стены и железные каркасы, согнулся в приступе боли; пожар охватил его снизу доверху, в подземельях верещали пауки, толкались, переворачивались, лезли прочь, вонзали друг в друга клешнеобразные челюсти, впрыскивая яд, и острые ноги, пробивая мягкие, беззащитные брюшины, дробили хитиновые панцири в бесполезных попытках выбраться из огня, из-под рушащихся сводов…  
Такой знак не пропустить.  
Они прошли сами и вывели коней длинными изогнутыми подземными ходами. Будто Феанаро прозревал этот побег, когда забавы ради велел прорыть их далеко на юг в обход твердой породы... Во влажной темноте, где редкие капли собирались в тонкие нити ледяных подземных речушек, Маэдроса разобрали немые рыдания. Он плакал, оглушенный безоговорочным, обреченным доверием, памятью и смертью, пока не начал задыхаться, а Форменос, в последние мгновения обращенный в паучье логово, более не существовал. Отец не умел торговаться. Он менял всё на всё.  
Они спешили: то в ногу с воинством Моринготто, то на шаг впереди, то на шаг позади; порой проходили почти вплотную — так, что могли бы уловить дыхания друг друга. Помня о землетрясениях, старались не углубляться в горы, но тайные, безопасные тропы, которые знал Маэдрос, как одна, уводили в узкие проходы, в которых стерегла тьма. Пока искали новые, где угроза обвала была невелика, заметно отстали и простились с мыслью успеть до начала битвы.  
Маэдрос не спускал глаз с Элронда. Тот хранил спокойствие, будто не чувствовал своей ноши — будто вовсе забыл о ней, а Маэдроса раздирали жажда, тоска — и радость. Свет был близок, свет был невредим.  
Они уже видели Валмар, уже вступили в битву, когда укрощённая, затихшая было земля взбунтовалась снова, сбросила оковы, наложенные Моринготто. Рвалась и крошилась, слишком хрупкая, чтобы держать последний удар, но противостояла, и разломы прорастали острыми скалами.  
Раздался грохот. Волна прокатилась по воздуху, оглушила и опрокинула навзничь.  
Маэдрос очнулся, оттого что Астальдо тряс его за плечо.  
— Там! — кричал он, указывая в небо. — Гляди!  
Белый сполох мелькнул в небесах и ударил во тьму.

***  
Падение во мраке бесконечно.  
Воздух не приносил ему облегчения, пока со свистом проносился мимо, сдирал кожные покровы, как ненужные одежды. Так о точильный камень снимается по тончайшему слою с металла, пока не придаст нужную форму режущему краю.  
Сноп искр должен отмечать след падения — лезвие высекает такой, проходя по бруску. Подо что же его обтачивали? В раскаленном котле доспехов?  
Он ничего не видел. Знал, что падает. Воздух трепал его, жёг, перебрасывал, играючи, из потока в поток, но неизменно увлекал вниз.  
Вниз.  
Он не видел, как поразил цель. Знал, что поразил. Чувствовал, как его швырнуло прочь: последний удар пришелся в грудь, но уже ничего не решал. Слышал яростный крик, слышал, как выдохнули истомившиеся небеса: с усталым облегчением сбросили давний гнет. Так бывает, когда завершено долгое, тягостное дело. _Рыжая берет его натруженную руку: вздулись вены на внутренней стороне, скрюченные от напряжения пальцы посинели. Рыжая качает головой, мягко, по одному разгибает пальцы, наклоняется и целует попеременно. Тогда кровь устремляется к кончикам, иглами впивается жгучее тепло — и приходит боль._  
Боль. Да. Таково истинное имя охватившего пламени. Оно пришло и вытеснило всё. Он бился внутри боли, как надрывалось сердце Арды в искалеченной оболочке.  
Нолофинвэ звал его: нолдаран, Феанаро, брат мой...  
Падение прервалось.  
Что-то поймало его во тьме. Сомкнулось полное заботы объятие. Воздух стал быстрее, но осмотрительнее, мягче, словно ему велели уняться…

***  
Всемером они нашли друг друга. Сбились вместе, покуда битва завершалась без них. Чтобы сразить лишенных воли созданий Моринготто, не требовалось много сил.  
Орёл Манвэ спускался все ниже, виток за витком укрощал крыльями воздух; сделал осторожный круг, примериваясь к спуску, завис и бережно передал ношу в руки Маэдроса и братьев. Исполинские крылья обдали прохладой…  
Извлечённая из пекла ноша ещё не остыла. Исходящий от неё жар заставлял дрожать и плавиться воздух, пронизывал латные рукавицы, жёг руки. В ноздри ударило палёной плотью.  
Маэдрос споткнулся. Его будто схватили за шею, и с маху окунули в прошлое, и держали там, пока он не захлебнулся.

_С чего он взял, дурак, что смерть придет мгновенно. Верно, потерял разум, когда отцовские Камни отвергли его руку после стольких лет, — чтобы всерьёз решить, будто расколотое жерло вулкана и кузнечный горн убивают одинаково быстро.  
Камни отреклись от крови своего создателя — но он, в ком кровь эта сильна, как шторм, отречься не может.  
Он не проваливается в неспешный бурлящий поток, он лежит на нем, слишком легкий для расплавленного металла и базальта, и боль сводит его с ума, пробирается в глубь сознания, и крутит, и выжигает, и сводит, и мутит, и снова выжигает… Закипают легкие, он выкашливает вязкую кровь, прежде чем спазм сдавливает грудь и удушье довершает то, чего не сразу добились ожоги._

Они уложили отца на землю, попытались снять доспехи, но Феанаро не закричал даже — завыл рвано и жутко, и стало ясно, что отодрать их можно только с плотью.  
— Нет! — заорал Маэдрос. — Стойте! Оставьте! Воды! Воды!  
— Во рву драконья кровь, — прошептал Тьелкормо.  
Кто-то кинулся в Валмар. Время было у этого кого-то в руках.  
Доспехи закоптились и нагрелись. Сохранили отцовские речи силы на крепость металла, на стойкость, на ковкость, на выдержку удара рубящего и колющего... Доспехи были безупречны: не утратили ни формы, ни чеканки, только покрылись слоем сажи.  
Форму утратило то, что было в них заковано.  
Атаринкэ с собачьей преданностью уткнулся лбом в отцовскую руку. Он рыдал взахлеб.  
— Не во второй раз! — твердил он. — Не во второй раз!  
— Тихо, — проговорил Феанаро. Голос его изменился: слова приходилось угадывать, что-то мешало им звучать полновесно. — Хватит.  
Атаринкэ замолчал, затих. Порой по его телу пробегала дрожь.  
— Темно, — пробормотал Феанаро. — Темно.  
— Огня! — крикнул Маэдрос. — Огня сюда, живо!  
— Темно, — повторил Феанаро.  
Им поднесли факел. Маэдрос с усилием всадил рукоять в землю.  
Всемером они взглянули на своего отца.  
Его волосы, брови и ресницы сгорели. Черные ожоги, как язвы, покрыли лицо и руки. Он ослеп: обгоревшие веки почти не прикрывали глазниц. Их затянула сизоватая муть, в которой застыли бурые прожилки.  
Этот кусок горелой плоти не мог быть их отцом.  
Атаринкэ запрокинул голову и коротко, страшно крикнул. Макалаурэ вывернуло тёмной густой кровью. Он отдышался, взялся рукой за живот, отнял ладонь, махнул рукой. Привалился к плечу Карнистира.  
Они не понимали — как в прошлый раз — почему отец до сих пор жив. Любой бы умер. Но Феанаро — как в прошлый раз — вгрызся в жизнь, которая не выдерживала его пламенного духа, осыпалась пеплом от одного прикосновения, а он упрямо впивался в следующий кусок, уступ, расщелину, хватался за ветви, корни и соломинки. Такова была его суть.

_Идти нельзя: каждое движение смертельно; не идти нельзя — бездействие смертельно. Они выбирают второе: так приучил отец. Белое лицо его заострено, глаза и щеки ввалились, с губ сочится кровь, носилки тоже полны крови, раны от огненных бичей под рассеченными доспехами запечатаны спекшейся кровью; кровь повсюду, она волочится за ними с самого Альквалондэ, сколько ни стряхивай её с мечей, сколько ни сжигай запятнанные плащи; она присосалась к феар, присохла коростой, а под ней всегда незаживающая плоть. Отец то молчит, с закрытыми глазами сосредоточенно борется за истекающую жизнь, то зовёт попеременно Финвэ, сыновей, жену, проклинает Моринготто, повторяет Клятву. Они — шестеро стреноженных неизбежным лошадей, лишенные поводыря; спаянные общим горем со связанными в узел душами: ни слёз, ни протестов, ни воззваний, одно безысходное, лютое мщение. Отец, зовут они, отец, будто призывы спеленают смерть, исцелят его, сцепят феа и роа. Его тело занимается огнем изнутри, пламя течёт в артериях и венах, пронизывает кости, беснуется под доспехами; порождение Моринготто или светлый вала, хрипами рвется из горящей гортани, и они повторяют — не смеют не повторить, так крепка в них отцовская воля, так велико желание облегчить его страдания, принять часть его бремени, а его могучий дух никак не отрешается от Арды, возлюбленной его Арды…_

Тишина. Когда она успела прийти? Только что гремело сражение, а теперь обступала такая тишина, что малейший шелест был всё равно что гром небесный. Когда и куда схлынула тьма? Осталась только ночь, и звёзды проступали — сперва робко, по одной, а затем — целыми гроздьями, собираясь в созвездия, низкие и крупные, а за ними разлился по далеким неведомым пластам небосвода Млечный Путь…  
Маэдрос огляделся. Все превратились в тени: живые и мёртвые — первые блуждали меж вторых, смотрели и не видели, переступали и наклонялись убедиться, что отыскали или ошиблись; и не отличались друг от друга. Одинаково бездомные феар в поисках приюта.   
Неподалёку Артанис молча сидела над телом своего мужа. Неужели решилась сражаться? С закрытыми глазами она разговаривала с умершим. Скорбь уже вытекла из неё до капли вместе с жизнью. Прозрачная рука с потухшим кольцом скользила по отливающим серебром волосам — всё медленнее, пока не замерла окончательно. Артанис вздохнула и мягко легла на землю, головой — на грудь мужу. Звенья тонкой её кольчуги не издали ни звука.  
Что если они и сами уже тени, оттиск памяти на ткани Арды, значащий не больше, чем вышивка на гобеленах бабки Мириэль…  
Какое-то движение. Может, они обратились в тени, но их реальность сипела и с хрипами хватала последние крохи жизни.   
— Отец, — мягко позвал Маэдрос. — Отец?  
— Морин… готто, — расслышал он. Это не было вопросом.  
Маэдрос наклонился ниже. Жар, исходящий от тела Феанаро, облепил лицо.  
— Побеждён. Побеждён тобой, отец.  
Какое-то движение. Кивок.  
— Рыжая.  
— Она спаслась из города, — твердо сказал Карнистир. — Мы видели её после дождя. Она велела ехать к тебе, отец.  
— Ос... тальные. Кано.  
— Я здесь, отец, — ответил Макалаурэ. В глазах у него стыло страдание.  
И беззвучно повалился вперед. Карнистир успел подставить руки, подхватить, но всё было уже кончено.  
Маэдрос зажал ладонью рот Амбарто.  
 _Не смей!_  
— Братья.  
— Арафинвэ погиб. — Тьелкормо смотрел в сторону. — Нолофинвэ я видел живым после боя. Его сыновей — тоже. И сыновей Арафинвэ.  
— Город.  
— Тирион сгорел, — прошептал Амбарусса.  
Амбарто убрал ладонь Маэдроса. Лицо у него было мокрое от слёз.  
— Валмар... — Он сглотнул. — Многие погибли, отец.  
Какое-то движение. Как будто Феанаро хотел бы отгородиться от этих слов.  
— Дорого. — Это походило на горестный стон — должно было быть горестным стоном, если бы отцовский голос звучал, как прежде.  
Маэдрос кивнул. Он не мог отвести взгляда от лица Макалаурэ. Единственный из них, кто пережил Белерианд…   
— Да, отец. Дорого.  
Феанаро замер. Судорожно вздохнул, собираясь с силами, чтобы протолкнуть между спекшихся губ новое слово.  
— Камни.  
— Мы не добыли их, отец. Только один.  
Вздох. Не тот ответ?  
Когда это кончится, подумал Маэдрос, когда?  
— Камни.  
— Они здесь, Мастер.  
Будто они, скорбящие над умирающим отцом, оказались в новом Круге Судеб, только границы его ослабели, размылись. Источник искажения исчез, но валар был тенями прежних: словно их могущество уменьшилось, как уменьшился мир, врученный им во владение. Не хватало только Судии и Ткущей судьбы — но кого они уже могли рассудить, чью историю соткать?  
Варда протянула руку. Аулэ отдал ей первый Камень, Ульмо — второй. Третий, прихрамывая, поднес Элронд.  
Ульмо, Аулэ, Варда. Твердь земная, водная и небесная: первой Камень достался через Маэдроса, второй — через Макалаурэ, на третью вознес Эарендил. Конечно. Стоило догадаться. У кого же ещё им быть — и ни один не осмелился распорядиться сокровищем.  
Кементари приняла Камни из рук Варды. Цветы и гроздья ягод в ее волосах увяли, косы стали подобны не спелым колосьям, а пожухшему сену: бледный оттиск Дарительницы плодов.  
Она наклонилась, вложила Камни в правую руку Феанаро.  
— Возьми, Мастер. Ни один из нас не в праве.  
Феанаро пошевелился. С хрипом втянул воздух, обратил к Камням незрячие глаза. Выдохнул.  
— Свершилось.  
Пожалуйста, думал Маэдрос, пожалуйста, пусть он умрёт. Почему он не умирает, никто не выжил бы, никто...  
— Так похож… на свою мать. — Феанаро попытался улыбнуться чёрными губами. Кожа — её остаток — треснула. Ранка набухла густой каплей. Незрячие глаза обратились к Маэдросу. — Мой… старший сын.  
Он понял, что говорил вслух. Но это уже не имело значения.  
— Темно, — снова сказал Феанаро. Обгоревшие пальцы дрогнули. Камни качнулись, столкнулись, когда едва уловимое движение передалось им. Сгустки живого чистого света внутри колыхнулись, как озёра, потревоженные глубинным движением рыбы, и снова замерли в ровном сиянии. — Темно. Мой старший сын.  
Маэдрос понял — и похолодел.  
Таково наследие.  
Он поднялся на ноги, и Аулэ протянул ему молот. Маэдрос узнал тот же металл, из которого были сработаны отцовские доспехи.  
Он забрал Камни из ладони Феанаро. Жгли они или нет — было не разобрать, не имело значения; положил на чей-то щит, занёс молот.

_— Это замысел Единого, — шептал отец — из прошлого, из Тириона, а они, удивленные, утратившие дар речи, смотрели на смешение света, многократно усиленное в гранях трех драгоценных камней. — Мне его не постичь и ничего подобного более не создать…_

Молот обрушился.  
Брызнул свет.  
Маэдрос инстинктивно отпрянул. Память о том, как умеет жалить, вонзаться в плоть благословенный свет, была жива. Ожоги тоже никуда не делись.  
Но свет не обжигал.  
Он оплел его левую руку, как виноградная лоза, прильнул к ней, как льнут друг к другу возлюбленные.  
Маэдрос забыл, как дышать. Молча смотрел, как стираются с ладони рубцы: вот она уже гладкая, без единого следа; он вздрогнул, опоминаясь, а свет тонкими сияющими ручьями устремился по равнине — туда, где ещё держались иссохшими корнями за почву останки безжизненных Древ.   
Какое-то движение. Феанаро повернул голову. Приподнялся.  
— Отец?  
Словно он мог видеть, как наполняется жизнью мертвая кора, как борозды и волокна её напитывает целительный свет, как расправляются гибкие ветви, и на них медленно распускаются листья: изумрудные с серебром — Телперион, нежно-зеленые с золотой каймой — Лаурелин; с серебряных по капле падает на землю мерцающая роса, а над золотыми распускается огненный цветок…  
Отец преобразился. Из-под уродливой маски, которую тщилась надеть на него смерть, проступало лицо истинное, и на нем были удивление и восторг. А ещё нежность. Восхищение. Признательность. Любовь. Радость. Ликование. Умиротворение. Воплощение замысла.  
— Отец? Ты видишь? Знаешь?  
Надбровные дуги дрогнули, и в глазницах замерло движение. Осталось подобие улыбки — и покой. За всю жизнь Маэдрос никогда не видел покоя на отцовском лице.  
Тоскливо, как пёс по мертвому, завыл Атаринкэ.  
Маэдрос сгорбился над телом отца. Горе слишком велико, чтобы оплакивать. Так же больно, как в первый раз. Больнее даже, а ведь тогда казалось — больнее не бывает. Как же это могло повториться, как...  
Атаринкэ унялся, сел на пятки, утер лицо, не снимая латной рукавицы, и закаменел. На щеке осталась свежая царапина, она немедленно расплылась кровью и неотличимо слилась с полученными в бою. Близнецы обнялись. Опустошенный, бледный Карнистир чуть покачивался, словно хотел убаюкать Макалаурэ. Тьелкормо попытался подняться на ноги, не смог. Потом снова — и опять неудачно.  
— Надо, — сдаваясь, пробормотал он, — похоронить его. Надо. Мать… мама… не должна его таким видеть. Скажем… и ладно. И Кано…  
Он закрыл лицо ладонью.  
— Надо. — Маэдрос кивнул: правда была за Тьелкормо, пусть не слишком связная. — Сами похороним.  
Застывшее отцовское лицо было обращено и к нему тоже: с восхищением и любовью...  
Кто-то встал рядом на колени и обнял. Латы скрежетнули о латы — и снова наступила тишина. А может, не наступила, но сейчас Маэдрос не услышал бы и Арду, даже если бы она крошилась в прах. Может, и впрямь уже крошилась.  
Астальдо. Больше никто бы не осмелился.  
— Это бессмертие, — проговорил он. — Истинное.  
Маэдрос кивнул. Стиснул чужое плечо.  
— Ни слова, Астальдо.  
…Легкие, твёрдые и теплые пальцы тронули щеку, и он узнал исцеляющее прикосновение Эстэ.  
— Мы позаботимся о нем, — раздался звучный голос: смычок тронул верную струну, инструмент издал лучшую свою ноту…   
Маэдрос поднял голову.  
Валиэ улыбалась ему — печально и ласково. Простое лицо труженицы было исполнено света, серые глаза — сострадания.  
Она показалась Маэдросу прекрасной — прекраснее даже, чем во дни его юности, во дни полной силы валар.  
Её губы приоткрылись — и раздались первые слова Песни.

***  
Они бежали достаточно долго — оскальзываясь на холодной мокрой земле, подставляя друг другу плечо, поднимая друг друга с колен, пока не выбились из сил. Крутые стены Калакирии дрогнули во время землетрясения и сбросили груз шатких камней со своих высот, перегородили выход из ущелья. Они вскарабкались на вершину обвала, втащили тех, кто не мог идти, и там остановились, обречённые. Нэрданель выпрямилась, стирая испарину, — так и замерла, тыльной стороной ладони касаясь лба.  
Она смотрела — и не верила. Разве можно прозревать так далеко?  
— Ты видишь? Ты видишь? — спрашивали за спиной. Кто-то тряс Нэрданель за локоть, указывал на три ручья света, постепенной становящихся реками, полными золота и серебра.  
Ведь это он — свет Древ, и он был жив до сих пор и пробудился, потому что хранился в Камнях.  
Но Феанаро не отдал бы Камни. Пока жив. Даже теперь — не отдал бы. Это знание было прочнее всей Арды. Крепче её создателей.  
Это означало одно: что Феанаро мёртв. Мёртв.  
Три реки соединились, свет смешивался, разделялся, смешивался снова, заливая землю. Песня шла за ним: многоголосый, слаженный хор, в котором ничья нота не звучала громче другой, все в едином порыве шли к единой цели. Благой цели. Арда содрогалась, как в родильных муках. Раны её затягивались, рубцевались, разрастались пределы, кипели и разверзались моря, и новые берега восходили над ними в целомудренной чистоте очертаний и пород, а усыпанные галькой и песком пляжи расстилались вдоль их границ. Молодые леса выпрямлялись навстречу небесам, тянули к свету трепетные руки-ветви, и нежная тонкая, прозрачная на просвет листва оплетала их вершины, как кружево. Свет разливался всё шире, два Древа не давали его столько, сколько три рукотворных Камня, а Феанаро был мёртв.  
Вот что ей хотелось спросить каждый раз, когда он упрямо твердил: ты не умрёшь, рыжая. Вот на что так и не хватило смелости.  
Потому что умрёшь ты?  
Запоздалая боль ударила в грудь, пересилила всё; Нэрданель согнулась, царапая платье против сердца, бесполезно рвала ткань, сдернула с шеи ожерелья, стараясь выскрести шип, а он вонзался глубже и глубже, острие прокладывало неуклонный путь сквозь живые конвульсивно содрогающиеся ткани, вспарывало мышцы, вскрывало артерии. Её пытались поддержать, свет лился и лился, свободным уверенным потоком накрывал землю, а Феанаро был мёртв. Мёртв!  
Шип достиг своей цели. Боль вышла из берегов, выплеснулась кровавым на живительное золото и серебро.  
Нэрданель упала на колени и истошно закричала.  
И, кажется, всё-таки умерла.


	14. Эпилог

Тысячи лет он пролежал нетронутым на дне, воды его покоились под толщами других вод в границах, некогда бывших его берегами, а теперь занесенными песком и окаменелым, некогда плодородным илом, по которому, перебирая тонкими игольчатыми лапками, семенили креветки в поисках пищи. Высоко над ним волновались, скручивались и уважительно огибали друг друга течения, составлявшие суть океана; они не беспокоили его застывших в задумчивости вод, ограждённых осадочными породами, как колыбелью. Это продолжалось неисчислимое время, и отсюда, со дна, лишенного света, среди полуслепых морских гадов, полирующих его границы своими бесцветными телами, он отдыхал, редко и глубоко дыша, чтобы напомнить хозяину вод: он ещё жив, ещё может послужить благой цели. Высоко вверху рыбы и мальки резвились, показывали серебряные и черненые спины, ловили редкое северное солнце; он угадывал их игры — дремлющий исполненный мудрости титан, распростёртый над зеленоватыми тугоплавкими породами, под которыми бурлила густая, раскалённая красная оболочка медленно пульсирующего сердца Арды. Потепления сменялись похолоданиями, напирали льды, вгрызались в берега над ним — и отступали снова, стоило ненадолго пробиться осторожному теплу. Вместе с погодой колебались холодные и теплые течения, менялись очертания континентов и ржавели в песке и соли доспехи и оружие, с которыми некогда схватились вблизи его берегов силы Тьмы и Света, а теперь над ними лишь разевали уродливые пасти пучеглазые рыбы, которые облюбовали себе вотчину на дне и оттуда светили удилищами, приманивая редкую еду. Из огромных их пастей торчали редкие острые зубы, на которых добыча билась, как пришпиленная, к крепким челюстям.  
Далее, за его пределами, ломаными, некогда бурлившими массивами лежал базальт — порождение вулканического пепла и лавы, которые извергла в океан исстрадавшаяся северная земля, прежде чем, повинуясь воле стихий, уйти под воду. Она стала подводными горами, и лишь одинокий остов с раздробленной вершиной напоминал, что она когда-то цвела, страдала и задыхалась от дыма на этом месте. Краткоживущие моряки, которых заносило порой на север, чтобы разведать косяки рыб в нехоженых водах, и представить не могли, что эти кривые, источенные ветром и временем клыки — останки Тангородрим, тюрьмы и могилы огненного сына огненного короля. Море потушило его пламя вместе с потоками лавы, упокоило в базальте и бережно уложило на дно, некогда раздробленное множественными каньонами, похожими на лодки с крутыми бортами и узкими доньями — их ещё раньше породила другая схватка сил Тьмы и Света…  
Если бы его подняли на поверхность, он бы родился из океанского чрева молочно-белым и розовым, беззащитным, как всякий младенец, перед солнцем и ветром, который выскребал бы из морщинистых складок породы остатки серой глины и мелкого гравия... Он знал, что о нем помнят, что его непременно разбудят, призовут, когда придёт срок, ибо у всего есть предназначение. Он грезил пробуждением в окружении своих околоплодных вод, и в их убаюкивающей холодной темноте непрерывно сыпал морской снег, донося крохи кипучей жизни у поверхности, во владениях солнца, и печальные следы выживания в средних глубинах: осколки зубов, панцирей и плавниковых костей…  
Но грезы не сбылись — или, точнее, сбылись не так, как представлялись; вместо громового раската, пробудившего бы ото сна леностное чрево океана, к нему снизошло пение, и музыка, нота за нотой, бережно подняла его вверх, сквозь холодную, очищающую, обновленную стихию воды, в плотную, душистую стихию воздуха, и он ощутил страх, как изгоняемый потугами плод.  
Свет, ласкаясь, приник к нему: с непривычки безжалостно яркий, но не жгучий. Это были ночные светила: сочные плоды конца лета, созревшие на бархате новых небес, и небесный корабельщик в ладье из серебра. Берега снова были молоды, и свежи, и полны необработанной породы, трепещущей в ожидании первого удара киркой. Здесь он был защищён он северных колких ветров и изменчивой погоды красной грядой, богатой железом и розовым кварцем, — значит, его воды быстро наполнит жизнь. Она уже трепыхалась на поверхности юркими стайками…  
Он вздохнул, впервые за неисчислимое время почуяв ветер, воды колыхнулись, пробуя берега, и над ним снова раздались первые голоса. Вздохом волны он приветствовал их: старых знакомых, некогда покинувших его в поисках иных берегов — богаче и беспечальнее, — но неизбежно возвращенных к истокам. Залив узнал их речь, хотя она смолкла задолго до того, как его берега ушли под толщу воды.  
— Где мы? — в страхе и удивлении повторяли они. — Что это за место?

***  
_Ветер молод и свеж, он облетел Арду вокруг и спешит донести все её запахи и звуки: от грохота водопада до волнения ковыля в поле._  
_— Ты узрел новую Песню?_  
_— Узрел, Всеотец. Твой замысел прекраснее, чем казался доныне._  
_— Он и был таким изначально. Хорошо ли ты слышишь Арду?_  
_— Лучше прежнего. Каждую её песчинку._  
_— Я уловил ноты, которых не было прежде._  
_— Нам показалось, что так твой замысел звучит вернее. Искажение было слишком велико и тянулось слишком долго, непросто было выкорчевать его. Оно проросло и в нашу первую Песню, Всеотец. Мы последовали неверным путём. Мы были обмануты и напрасно вмешались в твой замысел, веруя, что оберегаем его._  
_— Я ждал, что вы это поймете._  
_— Это был трудный урок, Всеотец._  
_— Разве он не показал вам, что Арда не завершена без своего лучшего мастера?_  
_— Этот дух нуждается в отдыхе после всех свершений!_  
_Лаурелин умеряет свое сияние, Анар правит ладью за горизонт; Тельперион разгорается, и Тилион восходит на небосвод._  
_Единый смеется._  
_— Этот дух в Арде не для отдыха!_

***  
А вот так не было ни разу: ни тронов, ни бесконечных колонн, ни туманов, клубящихся под невидимыми потолками, ни тяжких взглядов, ни приговоров. Он помнил, каково это было, помнил речи, помнил раны, помнил — знал — низвержение тьмы; но ни боли, ни гнева, ни скорби в нем не осталось, будто через то низвержение он очистился. Превыше всего был покой от последнего прикосновения возрожденного света, сохраненного в его творении и возвращенного Арде по доброй воле; покой, теперь казавшийся и кратким, и бесконечным, покой, в котором он пребывал легко и свободно.  
Теперь вокруг была одна лишь теплая, покорная рассвету ночь, какие случаются на исходе лета, и край неба над горами согревался в лучах восходящего солнца.  
Горы. Здесь были горы, и лес, и тянуло свежестью от близкого водоёма, но ничто не было ему знакомо. Было ли это до Древ? До Светильников? Или таковы теперь Чертоги?  
Все его мысли, все понятия перепутались; он рассматривал свои руки — обновленные, крепкие; одежду, которую в последний раз надевал в Тирионе; и всё бескрайнее незнание воплотилось в единственном слове:  
— Почему?  
Манвэ — выше ростом, все воплощенные валар стали выше ростом, чем он помнил, хотя облик сохранили прежний, — приветственно кивнул.  
— Арда не завершена без своего лучшего мастера.  
— Но ведь мой приговор не отменен?  
— Нет более Арды, в которой он был вынесен. — Ему почудилась улыбка на лице, доныне всегда спрятанном под капюшоном: сухом лице затворника, который открывал для себя мир.  
— Разве меня не ждало развоплощение? — Он нахмурился, теряя уверенность. Догадка была близка.  
Звёздные очи Элентари глянули ему прямо в душу.  
— И как же ты представлял себе его, Куруфинвэ Феанаро?  
Он широко раскрыл глаза. Раскрыл рот, как в день, когда впервые вошел в кузницу Аулэ, правда, на этот раз не от восхищения. Переводил взгляд с Элентари на Манвэ, с Манвэ на Ульмо, с Ульмо на Ниэнну — эта валиэ сменила скорбные одежды, — с Ниэнны на Аулэ...  
Он затряс головой.  
— Поверить не могу, поверить не могу, что я на это купился!  
Гнев был ненастоящий. Если только на собственную глупость.  
— Это был отличный торг, — одобрительно заметил Аулэ. — Тебе есть чем гордиться!  
Он разозлился.  
— Вы высмеяли меня!  
— Ты привык думать худшее, Куруфинвэ Феанаро, — Йаванна покачала головой. На шее у нее лежало в несколько рядов ожерелье из твердых темных ягод. — То, что ты называешь насмешкой, для нас было уроком. Ни в ком замысел Единого не исполнился так ясно, как в тебе.  
— Никто не был верен ему, как ты. — Впервые нет вуали на Вайрэ, черты её отчетливы и спокойны.  
Он снова взглянул на руки. Сжал и разжал кулаки, пробуя силу.  
— И никаких условий?  
— Никаких! — Голос, как серебряный свадебный колокольчик: Нэсса.  
Рассвет задел края одеяний валар. Небо теплело, все увереннее наливался светом горизонт, покрывались румянцем далекие леса, перед ними проступила долина, а в ней курился утренний туман.  
Он перебирал в памяти места, какие успел повидать, но все не подходили; но и чужаком он себя не чувствовал. Будто вернулся в дом, который покинул ещё до рождения.  
— Ведь это не Таникветиль.  
— Нет, Куруфинвэ Феанаро, — рассмеялась Вана. Золотые волосы её снова были острижены. — Не Таникветиль.  
— Мы ошиблись, когда увели вас оттуда, где вы пребывали в замысле Единого, — пророкотал Ульмо.  
У него пересохло в горле.  
— Меня… ждут?  
— Меньше дня пути, — кивнул Оромэ.  
— Ты дашь мне коня, Алдарон?  
— Я дам тебе орла, если хочешь, — предложил Манвэ.  
Он хмыкнул, припоминая дракона.  
— Спасибо. Земля мне милее неба.  
— Ты сам удлиняешь свой путь. — Манвэ развел руками. Ответ его позабавил.  
Оромэ свистнул, подзывая Нахара.  
— Не навсегда, — предупредил он.  
— Ты мой лучший ученик, — на прощание Аулэ чувствительно хлопнул Феанаро по плечу. — Уж я постарался, чтобы все знания остались при тебе.  
— Я часто думал: мне нечего будет делать в мире без Искажения. В безупречном мире, где нечего исцелять творением, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Но теперь думаю, что перепетая Арда мне неведома...  
— Валинор не сокрыт, — Аулэ подмигнул ему. — Кто знает, какими тайнами новой земли ты захочешь поделиться со мной однажды!  
В нем полыхнула жажда познания. Любопытство.  
— Она хранит так много тайн?  
— Песня воплощает то, что открыто нам Единым, но его творение безгранично.  
— Замысел Эру неистощим — и непостижим. — Краснолицый Тулкас степенно погладил золотую бороду. — Взгляни хоть на себя, Куруфинвэ Феанаро!  
На себя глядеть ему не хотелось. Он представил лица отца, жены, сыновей. Подумал, верно, мать запоет от счастья, когда увидит его...  
Что-то непривычное, необычное было в этой мысли.  
Феанаро отбросил её, вскочил в седло и пустил коня рысью.

***  
— Мама! — Макалаурэ попытался удержать её, но Нэрданель оттолкнула сыновнюю руку и пошла прочь.  
Она никого не хотела видеть. Первая скорбь ошеломила прежде, чем напоила первая радость.  
Правила ладью свою Анар, более золотая, чем прежде, и Тилион вел свой челн в ночи по Млечному Пути. Не один день и не одна ночь понадобилась, чтобы обрести одного за другим всех, кого утратили и оплакали, чтобы назвать все имена, пересказать, что успели уловить в Песне…  
Они носили те же одежды, что в конце Искаженной Арды, кроме доспехов. Дивились обновленным звёздам и месту, о значении которого не догадывались, пока Финвэ не сказал: это Куйвиэнен, пусть он и выглядит иначе. Индис сверкала веселыми синими глазами, говоря, что при новых светилах Воды пробуждения совсем иные, а леса вокруг она помнит старше и выше нынешней молодой поросли, — и горько плакала в объятиях Финвэ, когда никто не смог сказать им ни слова о Феанаро.  
Нэрданель хотела броситься в залив и плыть, плыть, пока вода не отнимет все силы и не поглотит её. Плавала она ещё хуже, чем шила: неправда, что все женские премудрости вложены в женские руки ещё до рождения, неправда, что эльдар искусны в любом деле. Всё закончилось бы очень быстро…  
Она заглянула в прозрачные воды Куйвиэнен, и отчаяние присмирело.  
Он обрел покой — разве не это сказал Майтимо? Он был счастлив. Завершил свои труды. Воплотил сполна замысел Единого вопреки Искажению. Стоит ли скорбеть, когда следует радоваться? Чьи деяния — на свету и в тени — превыше? Что ему в Возрожденной Арде? Она для них, недогадливых, не прозревших своего пути в думах Единого, не прошедших его…  
_Отчего у нас все так горько, Курво? Неужели нам никогда не обнять друг друга?_  
Глухо раскатился гром, и Нэрданель очнулась. Небо впереди потемнело, быстро наползали тяжелые, черненые тучи, несли в себе грозу и ливень. Ей придется искать убежище: возвращаться в лагерь слишком далеко.  
Она свернула в узел косу, задела пальцами тонкие ожерелья. Она помнила, что сорвала их, умирая от боли в конце прежней Арды. Возблагодарить ли валар, что они не упустили даже такого пустяка, воспевая новый мир, оставили ей последний подарок…  
Возможно, в этом был свой замысел?  
Она замерла от этой мысли. Пальцы задрожали.  
Гроза лютовала уже совсем близко.  
Если эта гроза — тоже замысел? Разве она не выпросила такую же в Тирионе?  
Молния пронзила пространство от небес до земли, такая яркая, что в траву будто бросили пригоршню серебра.  
Нэрданель рванулась вперед, не помня себя.  
Прямо в грозу.  
Она мчалась вдоль берега, через перелесок, не разбирая дороги, и ливень будто подгонял её, требовал, призывал бежать ещё быстрее. Быстрее. Быстрее! Она запрокидывала голову, подставляла лицо частым тяжелым каплям и благословляла этот гром и этот дождь.  
За деревьями открылась долина; Нэрданель вырвалась в неё из объятий леса — и гроза перестала, солнце прорезало тучи, рассыпало тысячи своих отражений в мокрой траве. Нэрданель сощурилась, жадно смотрела по сторонам.  
Всадник!  
Она застыла, будто смаху налетела на невидимую стену. Даже руки выставила перед собой, пытаясь обрести опору.  
Всадник заметил её, остановился, и в глазах у Нэрданель потемнело.  
Мокрое насквозь платье камнем потянуло вниз, не сделать ни шагу. Она обессиленно опустилась на колени, вцепилась в траву, и земля, казалось, понеслась ей навстречу.  
Нет. Нет. Земля осталась неподвижна, тучи неохотно, ворча громовыми раскатами, двинулись за горы. Солнце согревало, гладило ей затылок, сияло над ней и перед ней.  
Нэрданель уперлась немеющими ладонями. Поднялась на ноги. Силилась улыбнуться, но губы не слушались.  
Она раскрыла объятия.  
Всадник тронул пятками коня и направил к ней навстречу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К моему огромному удивлению, мне задали много вопросов про Мириэль, когда я выложила КБУ на другом ресурсе.
> 
> Поэтому добавлю в качестве комментария. Про Мириэль все просто: она переосмыслила свое, прямо скажем, не самое лучшее поведение, раскаялась, отказалась от всех притязаний на Финвэ в новой Арде и обязательств перед ним и отказалась от возрождения у Куйвиэнен (да, ее спрашивали отдельно (чисто теоретически, может, не ее одну даже), ибо ей вечно все не так). Просто потому что это весьма сомнительное удовольствие: муж милуется с Индис, родной сын в лучшем случае вежливо здоровается и поздравляет с новым годом, внукам и правнуку она ваще никто и звать никак. Она при этом прекрасно могла себе попросить возрождение в Валиноре, свободная от всех обязательств, и посвятить себя без остатка творчеству, от которого ее отвлекать будут разве что Айнур - и те по праздникам. При большом желании она может даже иногда приходить посмотреть, как там у сына дела, Валинор не сокрыт. Но что-то не думаю, что она так сделает. Скорее уж Феанор к Аулэ в перспективе понаехал и немножко удивился. :)
> 
> Предвижу вопрос, почему я не написала этого словами в тексте. Потому что в рамках истории, как видела ее я, что случилось с Мириэль, мне не показалось важным. Это вообще не про Мириэль. И в финале о ней думать некому и некогда. Феанора давным-давно уже куют другие обстоятельства. Он пообщался с матерью и отпустил ее с концами. И да, он решил, что его матерью отныне будет Индис, потому что это тупо правильно. И потому что он делал по тексту шаги в этом направлении, и самый большой - когда поймал эмоции Нолофинвэ во время ДД. Вообще немного странно, что в истории о преодолении, примирении, предназначении, спасении мира, о любви, в конце-то концов, важнее всего оказалось, где Мириэль. :))) Не волнуйтесь, с ней тоже все хорошо.


End file.
